Seduced in the Dark
by Estrellita.Ataksuki
Summary: ¿Cuál es el precio de la redención? Rescatado de la esclavitud sexual por un misterioso oficial pakistaní, Edward carga con el peso de una deuda que debe ser pagada con sangre. El camino ha sido largo y lleno de incertidumbre, pero para Edward y Bella, todo está llegando a su fin. ¿Puede él renunciar a la mujer que ama por el bien de la venganza? ¿O hará él el sacrificio final?
1. Viviseccionada

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**Sinopsis**

¿Cuál es el precio de la redención?

Rescatado de la esclavitud sexual por un misterioso oficial pakistaní, Edward carga con el peso de una deuda que debe ser pagada con sangre.

El camino ha sido largo y lleno de incertidumbre, pero para Edward y Bella, todo está llegando a su fin.

¿Puede él renunciar a la mujer que ama por el bien de la venganza? ¿O hará él el sacrificio final?

A Edward le parecía que, la naturaleza de los seres humanos giraba en torno a una verdad empírica:

**"Queremos lo que no podemos tener".**

Para Eva, era el fruto del Árbol Prohibido.

Para Edward, era Bella.

.

* * *

.

—_He estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, manipulando a la gente para que hagan lo que yo quiero._

_Es por eso que crees que me amas. Porque te he roto y vuelto construir para que lo creas._

_No fue un accidente. Una vez que dejes esto atrás... lo verás._

_Edward._

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 1**

*.*.*

.

**Domingo, 30 de agosto de 2009**

**Día 2:**

.

"_Viviseccionada"_. Es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describir cómo me siento —_"Viviseccionada"_. Como si alguien me hubiera abierto con un bisturí, sin que el dolor penetrase hasta que la carne comenzara a separarse y mi sangre saliera a borbotones. Pude oír el chasquido de mis costillas al ser separadas. Lentamente, mis órganos, húmedos y pegajosos, fueron sacados uno a uno. Hasta que estoy vacía. Vacía y sin embargo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable, todavía viva. Todavía. Viva.

Por encima de mí, hay luces fluorescentes estériles e industriales. Uno de los focos amenazaba con fundirse y zumbaba, parpadeaba, y se esforzaba por mantenerse con vida. He estado fascinada por su código Morse durante la última hora. _Encendida-apagada-zumbido-zumbido-encendida-apagad a_. Me duelen los ojos. Continúo mirando. Siguiendo con mi propio código Morse: _"No pienses en él. No pienses en él. Edward. No pienses en él"_.

En algún lugar, estoy siendo observada. Siempre hay alguien aquí. Hay alguien que tira de varios de mis cables. Uno para controlar mi corazón, otro mi respiración, otro para mantenerme adormecida. _"No pienses en él"_. Cables. Se extienden desde mi mano, por donde recibo líquidos y drogas. Terminan en mi pecho para monitorizar los latidos de mi corazón. A veces contengo la respiración, sólo para ver si se detendrían. En su lugar, late más fuerte y rápido en mi pecho y jadeo en busca de aire. _Zumbido-encendida-apagada_.

Hay alguien que trata de alimentarme. Me dice su nombre, pero no me importa. Ella no tiene importancia. Nadie la tiene. Nada importa de verdad. Me pregunta mi nombre como si su amabilidad y gentileza me fueran a impulsar a hablar. Nunca respondo. Nunca como.

"_Mi nombre es Gatita y mi Amo se ha ido. ¿Qué podría ser más importante?"_ En un rincón de mi mente, lo veo, observándome desde las sombras.

—_¿De verdad crees que suplicar va a funcionar? —pregunta el Fantasma de Edward. Sonríe._

Lloro. Altos y horribles sonidos salen de mí, tan violentos que sacuden todo mi cuerpo. No puedo hacer que paren. _"Quiero a Edward"_. Consigo drogas en su lugar. La comida viene a través de un tubo mientras duermo.

Siempre hay alguien mirando.

Siempre.

Quiero irme de este lugar. No me pasa nada malo. Si Edward estuviera aquí, saldría de este lugar, feliz, sonriente y completa. Pero se ha ido. Y no me dejarán llorarle en paz.

*.*.*

**Día 3:**

.

Cierro los ojos y los abro lentamente. Edward está de pie junto a mí. Mi corazón se acelera y lágrimas de pura alegría inundan mis ojos. Por fin está aquí. Por fin ha venido a por mí. Su rostro es cálido, su sonrisa amplia. Hay una familiar sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y sé que está pensando algo obsceno.

Un familiar hormigueo se extiende por mi vientre y baja hacia mi sexo provocando que se hinche y palpite. No he tenido un orgasmo en días y me he acostumbrado mucho a ellos.

—_¿Debería soltarte? Te ves tan sexy cuando estás atada —dice con una sonrisa._

—Te eché de menos —intento decir. Mi boca está increíblemente seca. Siento mi lengua pesada y muerta en mi boca. Mis labios parecen no tener mejor suerte. Están agrietados y cuando paso la lengua por el labio inferior, no puedo dejar de pensar en papel de lija.

El tubo que han estado utilizando para darme de comer llena mi fosa nasal izquierda y baja por la parte posterior de la garganta. Pica. No puedo rascarme. Duele. No puedo quitármelo. Lo siento cada vez que trago y sabe a antiséptico.

—_Lo siento —dice Edward._

—_¿Por qué? —susurro. Quiero que me diga que lo siente por no habérmelo dicho antes... que me ama._

—_Por las ataduras —dice._

Frunzo el ceño. Le encantan las ataduras.

—Tan pronto como podamos estar seguros de su estado mental, podremos quitárselas.

"_Esto está mal. Realmente mal"._

Son las drogas.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Isabella? —pregunta una mujer, suavemente.

"_No soy Isabella. Ya no soy esa chica"._

—Soy la Dra. Victoria Sutherland. Una trabajadora social forense del FBI —dice—, la policía pudo identificarla por el informe de personas desaparecidas. Su amiga Alice informó de su secuestro. Hemos estado buscándola. Su madre ha estado muy preocupada.

Estoy tentada a hablar, así podría decirle que cerrara la puta boca. Prácticamente puedo sentir mi piel erizándose. _"¡Para! Deja de hablarme"_. Pero no lo hará. Habrá más preguntas, las mismas preguntas, y esta vez voy a tener que responderlas. Sé que es la única manera de que me dejen ir. Me mantienen atada y bombeándome drogas; dicen que intenté hacerle daño a mi enfermera. Les digo que ella intentó herirme a mí primero. Nunca pedí que me llevaran al hospital. La sangre no era mía y el propietario original no la echaría de menos. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba muerto. Debería saberlo, yo le había matado.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para usted. Por lo que ha pasado... —La oigo tragar saliva—. No puedo ni imaginármelo —continúa. Apesta a lástima y no la quiero. No de ella. Extiende la mano para tocar la mía e instantáneamente retrocedo. El estridente ruido de mis manos golpeando la barandilla de la cama es como una amenaza de la violencia. Estoy más que dispuesta a recurrir a la violencia si trata de tocarme otra vez.

Ella levanta ambas manos y se aleja unos pasos. Mi respiración comienza a asentarse y el anillo negro alrededor de mi visión se disipa, hasta que el mundo está otra vez en color de alta definición. Ahora que ha llamado mi atención, me doy cuenta de que no está sola. Hay un hombre con ella. Él ladea la cabeza y me mira como si yo fuera un enigma que quiere resolver. Su mirada es desgarradoramente familiar. Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando a la luz filtrándose por las persianas horizontales. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago. _"Edward"_. Su nombre susurra a través de mi mente. Solía mirarme de esa manera. Me pregunto por qué, ya que parecía muy capaz de leer mi mente. _"Me duele el cuerpo. Lo echo de menos. Lo extraño tanto"_. Siento las lágrimas de nuevo, deslizándose por las comisuras de mis ojos.

La Dra. Sutherland, no se rinde:

—¿Cómo se siente? He sido informada por la trabajadora social que estuvo presente durante el examen inicial, así también como de los acontecimientos presenciados por el Departamento de Policía de Laredo.

Trago saliva. Los recuerdos me asaltan, pero lucho contra ellos. Esto es exactamente lo que no quería.

—Sé que no lo parece, pero estoy aquí para ayudarle. Está detenida con cargos de asalto contra los agentes federales de la patrulla fronteriza, posesión de armas, resistencia a la autoridad, y por sospecha de homicidio involuntario. Estoy aquí para determinar su competencia, pero también para ayudarla. Estoy segura de que tiene sus razones para lo sucedido, pero no puedo ayudarle si no habla conmigo. Por favor, Isabella. Deje que la ayude —dice la Dra. Sutherland. Mi pánico va en aumento. Mi pecho ya está agitado y el mundo es negro en los bordes. Las lágrimas me ahogan en torno al tubo de la garganta. El puto dolor en el mundo post-Edward no tiene fin. Sabía que iba a ser así.

—Su madre está intentando encontrar a alguien que cuide de sus hermanos y hermanas, para poder venir a verla —dice ella.

"_¡NO! Que se mantenga lejos"._

—Debería estar aquí mañana o pasado. Puede hablar con ella por teléfono si lo desea.

Estoy lloriqueando. Quiero que se detenga. Quiero que todos se vayan, esta mujer, el hombre de la esquina, mi madre, mis hermanos, incluso Alice. No quiero oírlos. No quiero verlos. Que se vayan, que se vayan, que se vayan.

Grito como una loca. _"¡No volveré!"_

—Edward —grito—. ¡Ayúdame! —Mi cuerpo quiere hacerse una bola pero no puede. Estoy atada, como un animal enjaulado exhibido. Quieren saber lo que pasa, pero nunca lo harán, y nunca podrán entenderlo. Nunca podré decírselo. Este dolor es mío.

Grito y grito y grito hasta que alguien entra a toda prisa y presiona todos mis botones mágicos.

Los medicamentos se hacen cargo.

"_Edward"._

*.*.*

**Día 5:**

.

Soy plenamente consciente de que estoy en el ala de psiquiatría del hospital. Me lo han dicho muchas veces. No puedo dejar de reír por dentro ante la ironía. Me dejaran ir una vez que sea capaz de decirles que me suelten. Pero no voy a hablar. Estoy literalmente manteniéndome como rehén a mí misma. Tal vez esté loca. Tal vez este sea mi lugar.

Los moratones de las muñecas y los tobillos son de un furioso púrpura. Supongo que luché bastante. Echo de menos las ataduras. En cierto modo, me daban la libertad a retorcerme y sacudirme. Me daban algo y alguien contra lo que luchar. Sin ellas... me siento como una traidora. Ya no una prisionera, parece que les permito retenerme aquí. Como cuando me traen la comida, para evitar tener ese tubo de mierda en la nariz. Me ducho cuando dicen que debo hacerlo. Vuelvo a mi cama como una niña buena. Floto alejándome con las drogas. Oh, cómo me gustan las drogas.

Sin embargo, nunca me dejan sola. Siempre hay alguien aquí, observándome como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio. Cada vez que la neblina de las drogas se disipa, están aquí: la Dra. Sutherland, o su «adjunto», el agente Riley Biers. Le gusta mirarme fijamente. Yo le devuelvo la mirada.

El primero en desviar la mirada es el que pierde.

A menudo, soy yo. Su mirada es desconcertante.

En los ojos de Biers veo una familiar determinación y una astucia con la que nunca he estado a la altura.

—_¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó, en voz suave y baja._

Me siento como si me estuviera diciendo que no tengo más remedio que darme por vencida. Eventualmente, conseguirá lo que quiere de mí. Yo me burlo de él con mi silencio. A veces me sonríe. Y entonces, el espectro de Edward parece mucho más pronunciado.

_Cuando no consigo responder, los dedos de su mano derecha trazan un camino por la parte inferior de mi pecho derecho._

En este día particular, él aparta la mirada primero y vuelve su atención hacia el portátil frente a él. Teclea, y luego se desplaza a través de una información que no puedo ver.

_Respiré hondo y me aparté de su caricia, forzando mis ojos fuertemente cerrados hacia la piel de mí brazo alzado._

Lentamente estira la mano hacia su maletín en el suelo, al lado de su silla y saca unas cuantas carpetas marrones. Abre una y hace algunas notas mientras frunce el ceño.

_Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja..._

"_Lo sé"._

"_Sé que Edward no está aquí"_. Estoy jodida de la cabeza. Objetivamente, evalúo el hecho de que el Agente Biers es un hombre muy guapo. No es tan guapo como Edward. Aun así, me resulta igual de intenso. Su cabello rubio dorado parece un poco demasiado largo para su profesión, pero lo mantiene impecablemente arreglado. Lleva el típico traje de un federal de película: camisa blanca, traje negro, corbata de color oscuro. Sin embargo, él hace que se vea bien, como si se lo pusiera incluso si no fuera un requisito. _"Me pregunto qué aspecto tendría sin él puesto..."_

Edward me ha convertido en esto. Lo admitió. Soy todo lo que él quería que yo fuera. Y al final, _"¿qué conseguí a cambio?"_

_Sabía que sonreía, aunque no pudiera verlo. Un escalofrío, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo casi cayó hacia el suyo, me recorrió la columna._

—Su madre debería estar aquí hoy —dice el agente Biers. Su tono es distante, pero sigue mirándome de reojo. Está ansioso por mi reacción.

Mi corazón tartamudea, pero la sacudida termina rápidamente y una vez más simplemente siento... nada. Ella es mi madre; yo soy su hija. Es inevitable. Con el tiempo, tendré que verla. Sé que voy a tener que decir las palabras cuando lo haga. Voy a tener que decirle que no quiero volver con ella. Voy a tener que decirle que se olvide de mí.

He estado agradecida por el aplazamiento, pero de verdad, _"¿le ha tomado cinco días llegar aquí? Tal vez decirle que me deje en paz sea más fácil de lo que pensaba"_. Mis sentimientos son ambiguos sobre el tema.

—Dígame dónde ha estado durante casi cuatro meses. Dígame de dónde sacó el arma y el dinero, y me encargaré de que su madre la saque de aquí hoy —dice Biers. Su tono es salaz, como si quisiera que le comprara lo que vende.

"_No, gracias"_. Saben lo del dinero, no les llevó mucho tiempo. Lo miro con ojos confundidos y la cabeza inclinada inocentemente. _"¿Dinero?"_ Él me mira por un segundo, luego baja la mirada a sus carpetas y escribe algo misterioso. El Agente Biers no se cree mis mentiras. No está impresionado. Por lo menos no es un completo idiota.

_Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja:_

—_¿Vas a responder? ¿O debo forzarte de nuevo?_

_Tic-Tac_. No puedo esconderme detrás del silencio para siempre. Hay algunas acusaciones muy graves contra mí. Supongo que uno simplemente no entra en los desde México. Sé que debería cooperar, contarle la historia y poner de mi parte, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Si rompo mi silencio, nunca seré capaz de dejar esto atrás. Mi vida entera estará siempre eclipsada por los últimos cuatro meses. Es más, _"¡no sé qué mierda decir! ¿Qué puedo decir?"_ Por centésima vez hoy, lo extraño, a Edward.

Algo gotea por mi cuello y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado el Agente Biers observándome, esperando a que me quebrara y me rindiera. Me siento perdida y su atisbo de preocupación de repente parece mi salvavidas. Es difícil no ver a Edward, en lugar de él.

—_Sí —tartamudeé—. Tengo hambre._

Pasaron unos largos y tensos segundos, antes de que él rompiera el interminable silencio.

—Puede que no me crea, pero tengo sus mejores intereses en mente. Si no va a intentar ayudarnos, ayudarse, las cosas quedarán fuera de su control. Y rápidamente. —Hace una pausa—. Necesito información. Si tiene miedo, podemos protegerla, pero tiene que darnos una señal de buena fe. Cada día que no dice nada, la ventana de la oportunidad se encoge. —Me mira, y puedo sentirle disponiéndome con sus poderosos y azules ojos, para darle las respuestas que está buscando. Por un momento, quiero creer que realmente quiere ayudarme. _"¿Podría darme el lujo de confiar en un extraño?"_

_¿Qué quería él de mí que sencillamente no pudiera tomar?_

Mi boca se abre, las palabras se agazapan en la punta de mi lengua. _"Le hará daño si se lo dices"_. Mi boca se cierra de golpe. El Agente Biers parece frustrado. Así debe ser, supongo. Toma otro profundo aliento y me dirige una mirada que dice: _«Vale, tú lo has querido»_. Se agacha y coge una de las carpetas marrones que estaba mirando antes. La abre, la mira, luego a mí.

_Se inclinó hacia delante y sostuvo el bocado de delicioso olor ante mis labios._

Por un momento parece inseguro, pero en seguida decidido. Saca una hoja del archivo y se acerca a mí, el papel cuelga holgadamente de una mano. Casi no quiero ver lo que es, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que mirar. ¡Mi corazón se tambalea! Cada fibra de mi ser de repente está cantando. Lágrimas queman en mis ojos y un sonido simulando tanto sufrimiento como burbujeante alegría sale de mi boca antes de que pueda mantenerlo a raya.

"_¡Es una foto de Edward!"_ Es una foto de su hermoso y duro rostro. La necesito tanto que echo mano a ella, estirando los dedos para acercarme más a su imagen.

_Con un alivio casi desvergonzado abrí la boca, pero él lo retiró._

—¿Conoce a este hombre? —dice el Agente Biers, pero su tono hace que sea obvio que él sabe que lo conozco. Este es su juego. Es uno de los buenos. A través de estrangulados sollozos, me estiro a por la foto de nuevo. El Agente Biers mantiene la foto fuera de mi alcance.

— Hijo de puta —le susurro con voz ronca, mirando aquel único trozo de papel. _"Si parpadeo, ¿desaparecería?"_

_Me lo ofreció de nuevo._

No intento coger la foto otra vez, pero no puedo evitar mirarla. Edward es más joven en la foto, pero no mucho. Sigue siendo _mi_ Edward. Su cabello cobrizo está retirado a la espalda y sus ojos verdes son gloriosos mientras frunce el ceño a la cámara. Su boca, tan llena y perfecta para besar se encuentra apretada con enfado formando una línea en su rostro perfecto. Lleva una camisa abotonada, blanca, ondeando al viento, el obvio viento ofrece tentadores vislumbres de su bronceada garganta. Es _mi_ Edward. _"Quiero a mi Edward"_. Miro al Agente Biers. Con rabia en cada sílaba, rompo mi voto de silencio.

—De. Me. Eso.

Los ojos del Agente Biers se ensanchan por una fracción de segundo. Una engreída satisfacción está ahí, entonces desaparece. Primer round para el agente.

—¿Entonces lo conoces? —se burla.

Le miro fijamente.

Da un paso más cerca, con la foto hacia mí.

_Y otra vez._

_Voy a por ello y él lo retira._

_Cada vez me arrastraba más y más cerca, hasta que estuve presionada entre sus piernas, mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

Edward me enseñó unas cuantas cosas sobre cómo iniciar peleas que no puedo ganar. Él querría que usara la cabeza y me aprovechara cualquier cosa que tuviera que ofrecer para conseguir lo que quiero. Me obligo a mostrar calma y tristeza. La tristeza viene fácilmente.

—Yo... lo conocía. —Miro deliberadamente a mi regazo y dejo que las lágrimas caigan.

—¿Lo conocía? —dice el Agente Biers con curiosidad. Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que los sollozos llenen la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasó? —pregunta. Quiero que tenga curiosidad.

—Deme la foto —susurro.

—Dígame lo que quiero saber —contra-argumenta. Sé que lo tengo donde quiero.

—Él... —Me siento invadida por el dolor. No tengo que fabricar mi dolor... Yo soy mi dolor—. Murió en mis putos brazos. —Mi mente inmediatamente recuerda haber visto a Edward, con la expresión en blanco, con el cuerpo cubierto de tierra y sangre. Ese fue el momento en que lo perdí. Tan solo unas horas antes, me había sostenido en sus brazos y yo había creído que finalmente todo iba a ir bien. Un golpe en la puerta... y todo cambió.

El Agente Biers da un paso tentativo hacia adelante:

—Esto no es fácil para usted, puedo verlo, pero necesito saber cómo, señorita Swan.

—Deme la foto —sollozo. Da otro paso.

—Dígame cómo —susurra. Él ha jugado a este juego antes.

Levanto la vista y le dirijo una mirada furiosa por debajo de mis pestañas empapadas en lágrimas.

—Protegiéndome.

—¿De qué? —Da un paso más cerca, tan cerca, y tan ansioso.

—De Carlisle.

Sin decir una palabra más, el Agente Biers se gira para sacar otra foto del archivo y la gira hacia mí.

—¿Este hombre?

Siseo. De verdad, un puto siseo. Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos por mi reacción. No sabía que pudiese ser tan salvaje. Me gustaba bastante. Me siento capaz de todo.

_De repente alcé los brazos rodeando su mano, envolví sus dedos con mi boca para quitarle la comida. Oh dios mío, está tan bueno._

El Agente Biers está cerca y no está preparado cuando le agarro por las solapas de su traje y estampo su jodida boca contra la mía. Él deja caer la carpeta.

_¡Mío!_

A pesar de la conmoción, el Agente Biers es capaz de tumbarme en la cama. Cierra las esposas en mi muñeca y me asegura a la cama. Antes de que pueda llegar a la carpeta, la aparta de una patada.

_Se movió rápidamente, sus dedos encontraron mi lengua y la pellizcó con saña mientras que con su otra mano apretaba en los lados de mi cuello._

Confusión e ira retuercen sus rasgos.

—¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? —susurra y mueve los labios lentamente, mirándose los dedos como si de alguna manera la respuesta estuviera escrita en ellos.

_La comida cayó de entre mis labios al suelo y yo grité en torno a sus dedos por la pérdida._

Cuando intento hablar, en cambio, grito de frustración, con lágrimas de rabia llenando mis ojos.

—_Eres muy orgullosa y muy malcriada y voy sacártelo a golpes._

Cuando la enfermera entra corriendo, desconcertada y con una mano en el corazón, el Agente Biers le dice cortésmente que se largue.

—¿Mejor? —me pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Miro mis manos esposadas.

—Ni siquiera cerca...

"_Viviseccionada"_. Encendida-apagada-zumbido-zumbido-encendida-apagad a. "_Edward, te echo de menos"_.

—Ayúdeme a atraparle, Isabella. —Hace una pausa; su expresión es calculada pero también necesita algo—. Sé que no soy un buen tipo pero puede que necesite a alguien como yo a su lado.

"_Edward"._

"_Vete. Vete. Vete"._

Mi corazón duele.

—Por favor... deme la foto —suplico.

El Agente Biers entra en mi línea de visión, pero yo solo le miro a la corbata. —Si le doy la foto, ¿me dirá qué pasó? ¿Responderá a mis preguntas?

Me chupo el labio inferior, pasando mi lengua por él mientras lo mantengo entre los dientes. Es ahora o nunca y nunca no es realmente una opción. Lo inevitable ha llegado.

—Suélteme.

Los ojos del agente parpadean. Sé que su mente debe estar corriendo con ideas sobre cómo hacerme hablar. La confianza es una calle de dos sentidos. Muéstrame la tuya, y te mostraré la mía. Da un paso hacia mí, despacio y con cuidado me quita las esposas de la muñeca.

—¿Y bien? —dice.

—Se lo contaré. Solo a usted. A cambio, me dará todas las fotos que tenga de él y me sacará de aquí.

—Mi corazón late frenéticamente en mi pecho, pero reúno el valor. Soy una superviviente. Alzo la mano—. Deme la foto.

La boca del Agente Biers se retuerce con decepción al saber que no puede ganarme este tanto. De mala gana, recoge la carpeta y me entrega la foto de Edward.

—Va a tener que decirme todo lo que sabe primero, y luego puedo hablar con mis superiores y hacer un trato. Le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerla, pero tiene que empezar a hablar. Tiene que decirme por qué parece que está más involucrada en esto de lo que cualquier chica de dieciocho años puede estar.

Nadie más existe mientras miro la cara de Edward. Sollozo y trazo las familiares líneas de su rostro. _"Te quiero, Edward"_.

—Voy a ir a por algo de café —dice el Agente Biers, con voz resignada pero decidido aún—, pero cuando vuelva, espero respuestas. —No me doy cuenta de cuándo se va, ni me importa. Pero sé que me está dando tiempo para llorarle en paz.

_Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Esta vez escuché el cerrojo._

Por primera vez en cinco días, me han dejado sola. Sospecho que será la última vez, por un rato, Edward y yo estaremos juntos. Con labios temblorosos, le beso.

.

* * *

.

**_Hola, ya regresé con la segunda parte de la historia Captive in the Dark, espero les guste tanto como a mí._**

**_Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su Review._**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	2. Cicatrices

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 2**

*.*.*

.

A Edward le parecía que la naturaleza de los seres humanos giraba en torno a una verdad empírica: queremos lo que no podemos tener. Para Eva, era el fruto del árbol prohibido. Para Edward, era Bella.

La noche había sido intermitente. Bella gemía y temblaba mientras dormía y el pecho de Edward parecía contraerse con cada sonido. Le había dado más morfina y, después de algún tiempo, su cuerpo parecía calmarse aunque todavía parecía que había un movimiento frenético bajo sus párpados. Pesadillas, supuso. Sin miedo a la torpeza o al rechazo, sintió la compulsión de acariciarla. La abrazó y los consoló a ambos, pero no podía apartar de su mente el mensaje de texto de Carlisle.

"_¿Cuándo aterrizaría en México?"_

"_¿Cómo reaccionaría ante Bella y su condición destrozada?"_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tendría con Bella antes de que se la llevaran lejos de él?"_

Llevada. Lejos. Extrañas y terribles palabras de una lengua extranjera. Cerró los ojos y ajustó su mente a la realidad. _"Te estás desprendiendo de ella"_. Abrió los ojos. _"Y cuánto antes, mejor"_.

No podía razonar con lógica. Eso le había mantenido con vida durante más tiempo del que podía recordar. Era frío y eficiente. No se entretenía con cuestiones de moralidad. Y aun así, quería razonar con lógica. Quería encontrar una razón con la que sintiera que podía calmar al hombre curtido que había dentro de su cabeza. Pero no podía. La verdad era que la deseaba. La verdad también era que nunca pretendió que fuera así. Tiró de Bella acercándola más aún, con cuidado de no aplastar sus costillas o su hombro herido, y enterró la nariz en su largo cabello, tratando de oler su esencia.

Le había dicho que no era su _Príncipe_ _Encantador_, pero lo que no le había dicho era que deseaba poder serlo. Hace mucho tiempo, él podía haber sido... _normal_. Antes de ser secuestrado, antes de las palizas y las violaciones y las matanzas, podía haber sido algo diferente a lo que era. Nunca había pensado así, nunca se había preguntado sobre los caminos que había tomado, o que no había tomado. Su vida fue vivida en el presente y sin la angustia de las fantasías. Pero ahora fantaseaba. Fantaseaba con ser la clase de hombre que podría darle a Bella todo lo que ella quisiera. El tipo de hombre que ella podría... _"Pero tú no eres ese hombre, ¿verdad?"_

Edward suspiró, sabiendo la respuesta. Las fantasías de otros nunca le habían confundido, pero las suyas propias le dejaban insatisfecho con la vida que había aceptado e incluso disfrutado de vez en cuando. Quería dejar marchar los anhelos y los sentimientos de remordimiento. Quería vivir para cazar y para matar. Había sido lo único que tenía sentido para él durante mucho tiempo. Incluso en aquellos momentos de oscuridad, cuando su impulso había decaído y se cuestionó la posibilidad de encontrar alguna vez a Jacob, no había pensado en ser nada más que lo que era.

Y ahora, en sólo tres semanas y media con Bella, la mayoría de las cuales las había pasado encerrada en una habitación oscura, todo parecía evaporarse. Era estúpido, ingenuo y peligroso. Una persona no era capaz de cambiar en lo fundamental en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Él no era diferente. Y aun así, se sentía diferente y ni siquiera la lógica podía alterar eso. Si no hubiera sido por los recuerdos, esos atroces, putos recuerdos de Marco, golpeándole y violándole. Si no hubiera visto a Bella, cubierta de sangre, magullada y temblorosa en los brazos de aquel matón, no habría sentido como si todo su mundo estuviera derrumbándose sobre él.

¡Dios! Lo que había hecho para hacerles pagar. Había sido el tipo de furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Había saboreado la mirada en los rostros de esos matones cuando hundió profundamente su cuchillo dentro de Quil, y su sangre salpicó a Edward, las paredes... todo.

¡Venganza! Ese era su propósito.

Se sentía bien tener un propósito. Estaba seguro de que sentiría esa urgencia otra vez. La sentiría en el instante en que los ojos de Jacob se iluminaran con comprensión y la llevaría a cabo hasta que Jacob tomará su último y jadeante aliento. Edward suspiró. Deseaba sentir la satisfacción de ese momento. Deseaba sentirlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Lo deseaba más de lo que deseaba a la chica.

"_Ella te odiará. Para siempre. Querrá venganza"._

—Lo sé —susurró Edward en lo oscuro de la habitación. Incapaz de resistir el adormecimiento que le ofrecía el sueño, se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad.

*.*.*

El niño se negaba a bañarse.

—¡Edward, no lo te lo diré otra vez! ¡Apestas! Apestas horriblemente. Han pasado días y todavía estás cubierto de sangre. Alguien te verá y entonces tendrás un problema de verdad entre manos, chico.

—Soy _Kéleb_. ¡Perro! He hecho pedazos a mi _Amo_. ¡He probado la sangre y me gusta! No me la limpiaré. Quiero llevarla para siempre, como una medalla al honor.

El oscuro rostro de Carlisle se volvió demacrado, sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Báñate. Ahora.

El chico cuadró sus jóvenes hombros y miró amenazante a su nuevo _Amo_. Carlisle era atractivo, mucho, mucho más que Marco, el _puto_ entrenado que había en él estaba afectado por eso. Carlisle también era mucho más fuerte que Marco, capaz de hacer más daño, pero el niño no se permitiría tener miedo, acobardarse antes de que un hombre se estableciera como su nuevo _Amo_. Él era un hombre ahora, ¡un hombre! Tomaría sus malditas propias decisiones acerca de cuándo se lavaría la sangre de su cara.

—¡No!

Carlisle se puso de pie. Sus ojos eran duros y amenazadores. El chico tragó saliva hondo y con fuerza, y a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no podía negar el miedo que sentía. A medida que Carlisle se aproximaba, el muchacho reprimió su deseo de escabullirse. La callosa mano de Carlisle aterrizó firmemente en la nuca del niño y la apretó con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle estremecer, pero no lo bastante como para provocar su lucha o su instinto de volar.

Carlisle se inclinó y rugió en la oreja del chico:

—Lávate ahora, o te desnudaré y frotaré tu piel hasta que no vuelvas a soñar con desafiarme nunca más.

Las lágrimas punzaban en los ojos del niño. No porque tuviera dolor, sino porque de repente estaba muy asustado y deseaba que Carlisle no estuviera enfadado con él. No tenía a nadie más. Todavía era joven, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Su raza y apariencia le dejaba en clara desventaja ante los nativos. A menos que quisiera ser un _puto_ otra vez, Carlisle era todo lo que tenía.

—No quiero hacerlo —suplicó con un susurro. La mano en su nuca se aflojó un poco y el chico forzó a sus ojos a cerrarse para mantener a raya la amenaza de lágrimas. Se negaba a llorar.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber que está muerto. Se terminó muy rápido, Carlisle. Se terminó tan rápido y él... ¡él se merecía sufrir! Quería que sufriera, Carlisle. Todo el dolor que me hizo pasar, todas esas cosas... quería que sintiera todas esas cosas. Si me limpio la sangre... —Los ojos del niño suplicaban a Carlisle.

—¿Sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido? —dijo suavemente Carlisle.

—Sí. —Fue un sonido ahogado.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Nadie sabe cómo te sientes más que yo, Edward. Pero no puedes seguir desafiándome; ¡no puedes seguir actuando como un niño quisquilloso! Ya no eres _Kéleb_. Lávate. Te lo prometo, Marco seguirá muerto cuando hayas terminado.

El muchacho tiró para soltarse del apretón en su nuca.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No lo haré.

El rostro de Carlisle pasó de cautelosa calidez a fría piedra.

—Tú verás, _Kéleb_. —Su agarrón en el cuello del chico se intensificó y mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y forcejeaba por apartarse de Carlisle, su otra mano cayó cruzando la cara del muchacho con un golpe seco y contundente.

Para Edward el dolor no era nuevo, podía soportar fácilmente una bofetada de castigo, pero, a pesar de todo, estaba estupefacto. Trató de liberarse de Carlisle, pero estaba firmemente sujeto por el agarrón del hombre que le superaba en edad.

—¡Báñate! —Carlisle rugió con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer vibrar la cabeza de Edward.

—¡No! —gritó Edward, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

Carlisle flexionó su cuerpo, hundió su hombro en el estómago de Edward y se lo echó al hombro. Ignorando los puños que aporreaban su espalda, entró con determinación en el baño y prácticamente lanzó al chico dentro. Ignoró los gritos furiosos y los insultos e improperios que venían de la perversa boca de Edward y se volvió hacia el grifo para dejar caer agua fría en la bañera.

El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió al sentir el agua helada empapando sus ropas y tocando su piel. Incapaz de resistirlo y lleno de ira, se las arregló para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Carlisle y escabullirse a medias de la bañera. Tan sólo había encendido más la furia de Carlisle. Sintió la mano de Carlisle agarrando su cabello, luego el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y en su cuello mientras tiraba de él hacia atrás. El agua de la bañera le cubrió mientras Carlisle le empujaba hacia el fondo. El miedo y el pavor le atenazaron.

—¡Me obedecerás, muchacho! ¡Lo harás! O te ahogaré, aquí y ahora. Me perteneces. ¿Entendido?

La boca y la nariz de Edward estaban llenas de agua. No podía entender las palabras con claridad y sólo oía los gritos furiosos del hombre que lo mantenía apresado en el agua. La sensación de muerte inminente lo mantuvo paralizado de terror. Cualquier cosa. Habría dado cualquier cosa para no volver a sentir ese tipo de terror nunca más.

¡Aire!

Edward boqueó y dio arcadas mientras le levantaba, sus brazos luchando por encontrar y agarrar los hombros de Carlisle. Tiró de sí mismo hacia la calidez y seguridad del cuerpo de Carlisle. Él luchó contra los brazos, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Edward no pensaba en sus gritos de pánico, sólo quería salir de la bañera. Sólo quería respirar y entrar en calor.

Unos brazos fuertes agarraron sus hombros y le sacudieron.

—Cálmate, Edward. Cálmate. Respira —decía Carlisle. Su tono era tranquilizador a pesar de su intensidad—. Tranquilízate, Edward. No te volveré a meter en el agua de nuevo si estás listo para escuchar. ¡Quieto!

Edward se esforzó por hacer lo que le pedía Carlisle. Se agarró con firmeza a los hombros de Carlisle, diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que no sería arrojado al agua mientras se mantuviera sujeto. Edward enmudeció y se estremeció, tomando su primera inspiración calmada. Tomó otra y otra, hasta que al final, sólo quedaba su enfado. Despacio, soltó los hombros de Carlisle y se desplomó en la bañera. Tiritaba por el frío, le temblaba el labio, pero no le pediría agua caliente a Carlisle.

—Te odio —escupió Edward, con sus dientes castañeteando.

Los ojos de Carlisle estaban tranquilos y serenos. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se puso de pie y abandonó el cuarto.

Los ojos de Edward escocían con lágrimas de enfado y, como estaba solo, las dejó caer. Seguro de que Carlisle no volvería, giró el grifo hacia el agua caliente y se acurrucó cerca de él, esperando que le calentara lo más rápido posible. Se sacó sus ropas empapadas por la cabeza y las arrojó formando un montón en el sueño del baño con una sensación de satisfacción por el desorden que estaba haciendo.

Una ira pura y sin restricciones invadió su cuerpo como si fuera algo físico. Tirando de sus rodillas hacia su barbilla, mordió la carne de sus rodillas, raspándola con sus dientes. ¡Las lágrimas no cesarían! Seguían goteando desde sus ojos. Se sentía débil y patético. No podría detener a Carlisle para que dejara de hacerle esto. Mordió más fuerte, esperando que el dolor físico le liberara de su sufrimiento.

Quería gritar.

Quería golpear cosas.

Quería matar de nuevo.

Arañó con sus uñas a lo largo de la carne de su brazos, sintiendo simultáneamente dolor y alivio mientras se le abría la piel y pequeñas gotas de sangre aparecían en su carne. Repitió el proceso: más dolor, más alivio. En el agua, la sangre de Marco se arremolinaba con la suya. No sabía que sentir ante esta visión. El adormecimiento le asaltó. Miró fijamente, paralizado mientras la sangre del hombre que le había torturado durante tanto tiempo se disipaba en el agua a su alrededor.

¿Quién era él ahora?

Ya no era _Kéleb_, ya no era el _Perro_ de Marco. Era el único nombre que había conocido jamás, la única cosa que había sido.

"_Él está muerto. Está muerto de verdad"._

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Teherán, volvieron a la noche que mató a su dueño, su torturador y su guardián. _Kéleb_ había levantado el arma y la cara de Marco había mostrado sorpresa, luego miedo, sólo por un instante. Después, le había dedicado a _Kéleb_ la mirada, la que le recordaba que era menos que un humano a los ojos de Marco, y luego _Kéleb_ apretó el gatillo. La fuerza de la potente arma le tiró al suelo.

Lo añoraba.

Añoraba el momento de la muerte de Marco. Gateó hacia el cuerpo.

Pizcas de sangre salpicaron su pelo, cara y pecho, pero no las detectó. Ni balbuceos, ni gemidos... sólo un cuerpo. Y sintió... tristeza. Marco nunca había suplicado. Nunca se había arrodillado a los pies de _Kéleb_ y suplicado su clemencia y su perdón.

"_No, Marco no había suplicado, pero estaba muerto"_. Y bajo la tristeza, había un bendito alivio.

"_Pero ahora tienes un nuevo dueño, ¿no, Edward?"_

Apretó sus ojos cerrados por un momento y respiró hondo. Después hizo lo que Carlisle le había pedido y limpió su antigua vida de su piel.

*.*.*

Edward se despertó, sobresaltado y ansioso. Intentó alcanzar el sueño mientras este corría para abandonar su mente consciente. Había algo... algo importante. Se fue.

Frustrado, le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que los ojos de Gatita le estaban analizando. Estaba hecha una mierda. Los rasguños de su cara estaban más pronunciados de lo que habían estado la noche anterior. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y púrpuras contra su colorada piel. Su nariz, libre de esparadrapo, también parecía inflamada. Por debajo del daño, todavía podía ver a Gatita, sobreviviendo pese a todo.

Otra vez su corazón parecía pellizcarle en el pecho. Consiguió que no se le notara en la cara. Tenía dificultades con las palabras. Después de su encuentro de la última noche, y todavía conmocionado por el mensaje de Carlisle, _"¿qué podría decir?"_ Todo lo que tenía para ofrecer eran más malas noticias.

Se decidió por exponer lo obvio:

—Es de día.

Gatita frunció las cejas e hizo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo.

—Lo sé, llevo despierta un rato —dijo malhumorada.

Edward apartó la vista, fingiendo interés por lo que le rodeaba. Casi lo había jodido todo, casi la había jodido a ella. Eso nunca pasaría. Le llenó una sensación de urgencia. Tenían que abandonar este lugar, lo antes posible, pero no pudo obligarse a decir las palabras. La noche había sido intensa.

—¿Tienes... dolor? ¿Puedes sentarte? —susurró Edward.

—No lo sé. Tengo demasiado dolor para intentarlo —susurró Gatita, igual de bajito.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, un segundo demasiado largo, las miradas acariciándose con demasiada cercanía antes de que ambos, desesperadamente, apartaran rápidamente sus ojos, eligiendo mirar a cualquier parte excepto al otro.

—O quizás estoy demasiado aterrorizada como para pensar en lo que va a pasar hoy. O mañana. Quizás sólo quiero volver a dormir y despertarme de mi vida. —Había dolor en su voz y él sabía que no era físico. Edward miró en su dirección y se fijó en que no estaba llorando. Estaba simplemente mirando al aire, _"demasiado bloqueada como para llorar"_, supuso Edward. Conocía bien ese sentimiento.

Y ahora esto. Limbo. Un estado de existencia que nunca había experimentado. Se sentía inmovilizado por lo que había pasado, por encima de todo, porque aún tan jodidas como habían estado las cosas antes, él había llevado el control y se había mantenido distante. Ahora su situación era insostenible. Continuar con sus vidas girando la una alrededor de la otra sólo causaría más dolor y agonía. Edward se rascó la cara, escarbando con sus dedos en su barba incipiente, como sí, por distracción, nunca tuviera que mirar hacia Gatita de nuevo, nunca tuviera que decirle que tenían que irse, y, que a pesar de la última noche... seguía siendo su prisionera. Y él seguía siendo su _Amo_.

—¡Mierda —resopló ella, con voz fuerte, como despertando del vacío entumecimiento y volviéndose enérgica y obstinada otra vez—, acabemos con esto, Edward. ¿Qué diablos va a pasar ahora?

Edward. Simplemente la miró. Ahí estaba otra vez, el uso de su nombre. Sabía que debía corregirla, obligarla a dirigirse a él como _Amo_, y restaurar la línea, las barreras entre ellos, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, joder. ¡Estaba agotado! Tan jodidamente agotado.

—El desayuno, supongo. Después, tenemos que irnos. Más allá de eso, no me molesto en discutirlo, —dijo. Trató de forzar un semblante de frivolidad, pero fracasó y Gatita lo notó.

—¿Y ayer? —Intentó mantener su tono neutral, pero Edward ahora la conocía demasiado bien y no tenía que adivinar lo que estaba preguntando en realidad. Quería saber si ella significaba algo para él, si el hecho de que casi hubieran... tenido sexo, le había hecho cambiar de idea acerca de venderla como _esclava_. La respuesta era sí... y no. Jacob todavía tenía que pagar, y Gatita, todavía tenía que representar su papel. Habían pasado el punto de no retorno.

—Te conté todo lo que querías saber. —Hizo una pausa, moderando su tono—. No voy a decir nada más. Así que deja de preguntar.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño. Dentro, evitó su reflejo y buscó un cepillo de dientes. Los gérmenes eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Aunque se había duchado sólo unas pocas horas antes, abrió el agua caliente, sólo el agua caliente, y se dispuso a quitarse sus ropas prestadas.

El agua le escaldó y su propio cuerpo luchó por apartarse de la castigadora temperatura del agua, pero Edward no lo permitiría. Se obligó a sentir el dolor punzante. Apretó los dientes e ignoró el hecho de que su piel probablemente sufriría ampollas en algunos lugares. Colocando sus manos contra la pared de la ducha, dejó que la tórrida agua y los múltiples chorros de la ducha eliminaran su confusión. Sentía su espalda tensa, ya sensible. Las cicatrices que presentaba hormigueaban y volvían a la vida.

Era la sensación que estaba buscando. Las cicatrices le recordaban quién era, de dónde había venido y por qué tenía que seguir adelante con su misión. El agua escocía contra su culo y sus genitales, y sintió el bulto en su garganta creciendo y emergiendo hacia su boca. Nunca lo dejaría salir. Se lo tragaría y lo mantendría prisionero en su pecho. Permitió que sus manos bajaran y cubrieran su miembro y sus testículos del estricto calor del agua. Sonó un golpe en la puerta y la cabeza de Edward se giró rápidamente hacía allí. Gatita había entrado, anunciándose con un golpeteo, pero sin esperar por su respuesta. La conmoción le asaltó. No podía mantenerlo oculto en su cara y sin pensárselo se movió rápidamente para abrir el agua fría. _"¡Esto era privado!"_

"_Bien, al menos ella no huyó. Pero, ¿a dónde podría haber ido de todas formas?"_

Gatita le miraba a él... por todas partes. Incluso a través de la intensa cantidad de vaho, podría ver su violento sonrojo. Fuera un sonrojo virginal o no, sus ojos no se desviaron de su persona.

Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron.

—Yo... —Gatita aclaró su garganta y empezó de nuevo, pero nada salió. No estaba sonrojada, ya no.

—¿Necesitas algo? —espetó Edward. Había estado intentando rehacer su compostura pero su interrupción le dejó sintiéndose expuesto de alguna manera, incluso vulnerable, y no le gustaba. Sin embargo, ella también estaba desnuda, no se había vuelto a vestir desde la noche anterior y eso también era confuso. Sus ojos tomaron consciencia de ella, centímetro a centímetro, y todo el sentido común se evaporó. Entre sus manos, su miembro se despertó. Quería estremecerse por la punzante sensación de su carne castigada estirándose y expandiéndose, pero no le dolió tanto como debería, porque el dolor y el placer eran de pronto casi lo mismo.

Gatita enderezó su columna, con actitud segura.

—Sí. Necesito algo. Montones de algo. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

La miró fijamente, paralizado. _"¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿A él?"_ Sabía que debería estar enfadado, pero en lugar de eso, volvió la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa. Esta conversación era familiar, y de un modo peculiar, reprimió cualquiera de las emociones molestas que le habían estado atormentando hacía unos momentos. Conocía su parte del juego, era su juego, no importara en qué medida participara Gatita. Habló hacia la pared de la ducha e intentó mantener la diversión lejos de su voz.

—Bien, ¿puede esperar al menos hasta que salga de la ducha? —Y, porque no pudo evitarlo, añadió—: A menos que quieras subir aquí y devolverme el favor de anoche. —Se arriesgó a mirar en su dirección.

Se ruborizó con ardor, pero se mantuvo la cabeza alta.

—¿En realidad? En parte. Quiero decir... no, pero... —resopló—, me gustaría darme una ducha y ya que prácticamente estoy lisiada, podría usar tu puñetera ayuda. Pero no si vas a comportarte como un imbécil por ello. —Asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo: _Ahí está, lo dije_. Edward no pudo evitar reírse, con su humor mejorado, y decidió dejar que sus payasadas le distrajeran. Era mucho más seguro y menos complicado. Sabía que su reacción iba en contra de la que habría tenido normalmente otro día, en otra situación con otra chica. Pero ahora mismo, estaba tremendamente aliviado de sentir algo similar a la diversión, en lugar de lo otro con lo que se había despertado. Se agarró a ello y aguantó firmemente.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y le dedicó su mejor y más lasciva sonrisa.

—Bien, pasa para adentro entonces. Me esforzaré por no ser un imbécil.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, optando en su lugar por mantener su enfado. Era una especie de desafío y él lo aceptó porque algún día, su odio hacia él la mantendría viva. Le necesitaba y estaba determinado a hacer lo que pudiera por ella. Le debía al menos todo eso.

Dio un paso hacia atrás en la ducha mientras ella se aproximaba. Su cabeza estaba baja y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, pero también con tonos de púrpura, verde, amarillo y azul, mientras con cuidado se movía hacia él. De pronto, imágenes de su cuerpo golpeado y sangrando, y de su propio pasado, emergieron como una única visión, como una persona reviviendo un recuerdo horrible. Una emoción poderosa le atravesó y se alegró de que el vapor de la ducha y el sonido del agua golpeando contra las paredes, lo ocultara del todo.

Edward parpadeó, luchando contra los pensamientos y las voces fluyendo por su cerebro. Cuando Gatita estiró el brazo hacia él, usando su brazo y su hombro como apoyo, sólo la vio y pensó en ella.

—Jesús, esto es como una sauna, —dijo Gatita. Miró hacia arriba, con expresión fatigada—. ¿Puedes hacer que no haga tanto calor?

—No lo sé. ¿Puedes decir por favor? —El tono de Edward todavía contenía humor, pero la ansiedad estaba abriéndose paso. La sensación de contraste entre ellos pendía pesada y densa en el aire.

Gatita finalmente le dedicó la más pequeña de las sonrisas, solo una ligera curva de sus gruesos labios pero sus ojos eran directos.

—¿Porfi, Edward? —Y, en un instante, era la chica de la noche anterior: seductora, depredadora... Bella.

Despacio, Edward tomó aire y se volvió para ajustar el agua. No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que oyó su gemido de sorpresa y sintió sus manos en su espalda.

—No la toques —rugió y se giró para encararla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, llenos de terror y de horror, y su mano cubría su boca. Edward apretó sus puños y ella volvió la cara apartándola de él. Dolía. La idea de que pensara que la golpearía con su puño cerrado. Se esforzó por desdoblar sus dedos de su palma, pero fue volviéndose más fácil cuando la vio relajarse con su progreso.

Cuando finalmente se quedó de pie frente a ella, con las manos abiertas a los lados y su cara con una calma deliberada, ella bajó la mano de su boca y suavizó el miedo y el horror de sus ojos. Le estudió con recelo, buscando una forma de aproximarse a él sin enfadarle. Con cautela, intentó alcanzar su mano. Sus dedos rozaron los de él, silenciosamente pidiendo permiso.

Retiró su brazo hacia atrás lentamente, unos pocos centímetros, mostrando su rechazo a la intimidad entre ellos. Observó como ella miraba fijamente hacia abajo, hacia sus pies, pero avanzando poco a poco y dejando un rastro con su dedo índice a lo largo de la muñeca de Edward.

—Vamos, Edward—susurró suavemente. Su cabeza permanecía baja, permitiéndole la privacidad de su reacción.

Se le erizó la piel. Si no estuviera tan lastimada, la habría empujado apartándola. En lugar de eso, le permitió seguir acercándose. Dos dedos le tocaban ahora; trazaban un camino lentamente desde su muñeca hacia su mano. Lo permitió. Con una inspiración profunda, dejó que sus dedos encontraran los suyos y se entrelazaran. Edward mantenía la mirada fija por encima de su cabeza.

Su mano era levantada. Sintió sus dedos rozando contra las costillas de Bella. Y luego por su hombro. Y por último, su mejilla.

"_Aquí"._

"_Me hicieron daño, aquí"._

El cuerpo de Edward se balanceó un poco.

—Bésame —susurró ella. Era una oferta de distracción.

La aceptó.

El pecho de Edward se agitó con la fuerza de sus suspiros y sus labios se dejaron llevar para encontrarse con el rostro girado de Bella. Gimieron cada uno en la boca del otro. _"¡Joder! ¡Sí!"_ No quería nada más que levantar a Bella con sus brazos, empujarla contra la pared de la ducha y tomarla hasta olvidar toda su frustración, ira, lujuria y remordimientos.

Desenlazando sus dedos, Edward buscó los pechos de Bella con ambas manos y los apretó. Su caricia era ruda, ansiosa, pero ella respondió con igual intensidad. Sus pulgares trazaron sus aureolas. Su carne se plegó bajo su habilidosa caricia. Las puntas duras de sus pezones rozaron las yemas de sus pulgares y ella mostró su entusiasmo en voz baja en la boca hambrienta de Edward. Las temblorosas manos de Bella encontraron su cintura. Sus dedos agarraron sus caderas y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel sensible. Fue el turno de Edward para gemir. Su carne estaba delicada por culpa del agua caliente, pero le dio la bienvenida al dolor, especialmente cuando se mezclaba con el placer. Quería más. Lo quería todo.

Edward dio un paso adelante. Bella retrocedió sin romper su beso febril. Era una danza que sus cuerpos ya conocían. Mordió la lengua de Edward, sus labios, dejándole asombrado unos pocos segundos antes de que ella deslizara su lengua por la suya. Con la espalda de ella contra la pared, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse más, de besarla con más dureza. Su miembro rozaba el vientre de ella y empujó contra la suave y resbaladiza carne.

—¡Ay! —gritó Bella. Rompió el beso y se agarró al cuerpo con los brazos, inclinándose ligeramente mientras procesaba el dolor.

Edward se apartó instantáneamente.

—Mierda. No lo pensé —resolló, tensando sus manos y con los brazos a los lados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo ella, pero no sonaba como si lo estuviera—. Estoy bien, sólo dame un segundo.

Edward se sintió tonto, merodeando sobre ella con su enorme erección entre ellos. _"¿¡Pero en qué coño estaba pensando?! No debería estar haciendo esto"_. Vaciló entre lo que debería estar haciendo y lo que quería hacer. _"Debería parar"_.

—Tenemos que parar.

Una de las manos de Bella se estiró hacia arriba y Edward le ofreció su brazo para usarlo como apoyo. No se lo esperaba cuando su otra mano envolvió su miembro y lo apretó. Edward gimió en voz alta.

—No —dijo ella. Su tono no toleraba ninguna discusión—. No quiero parar. No quiero pensar. Quiero estar aquí y pretender que no hay nada esperándonos cuando salgamos. —Las palabras de Bella parecieron acariciar algo muy dentro de él, algo que no podía acariciar por sí mismo. Por supuesto, también estaba la caricia muy física de su mano contra su miembro.

Él siseó a través de sus dientes apretados. Su mano le rodeaba con fuerza; sus dedos no eran lo suficientemente largos para acariciar. Apretó otra vez. Más placer. Más dolor.

—No podemos. Te lastimaré —dijo Edward.

La mano de Bella apenas le liberó y la sensación de la sangre fluyendo hacia la cabeza de su miembro fue casi suficiente para hacerle empujar contra su mano. Gimió mientras las puntas de sus dedos rozaban su carne dura.

—Bien, puedo verlo, Edward. ¿Son todos... así? Quiero decir... ¿Todos los hombres la tienen así de grande?

Edward puso su mano sobre las suyas y las sostuvo quietas.

—No hables de otros hombres justo ahora, Bella. No cuando tienes mi miembro en tus manos. —No estaba _celoso_. No era del tipo de los que se preocupaban lo bastante como para serlo. Pero su pregunta le recordó lo mucho que conocía acerca de otros hombres, y no le gustaba una mierda.

—Lo siento —susurró y se sonrojó—. Supongo que a ninguno le gustaría eso, ¿verdad? —Bella sonrió a Edward, con cautela, preciosa a pesar de los moratones.

"_Mi chica dura"._

Los ojos chocolatosos de Bella todavía atraían su interés, más que nunca antes. Mientras se permitió a sí mismo llenarse con todo lo que le rodeaba, los ojos de ella parecían hacer lo mismo. Sus dedos se movieron nerviosamente a través de su mano y contra su miembro. Él gimió y observó las pupilas de ella dilatarse, profundizando su mirada; se preguntó si los suyos hacían lo mismo.

Edward vio cómo su lengua de Gatita se deslizaba lentamente por su labio inferior. Lentamente, la flexible carne desapareció dentro su boca y observó cómo lo mordía. Tragó saliva.

—No —dijo, su voz ronca—, especialmente en este tipo de situación. —Le sonrió—. Aun así, te lo aseguro, mi miembro es muy especial.

Bella sonrió.

—No puedo creerlo... tuviste esto dentro de mí.

Las caderas de Edward se balancearon hacia ella al oír sus palabras. Su miembro recordaba follársela por el culo, evocaba la estrechez y la calidez que esperaban dentro de ella. Recordaba sus quejidos y suspiros, la forma en que se curvaba contra su pecho cuando se corría debajo de él. Lo deseaba mucho y estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo para ocultarlo.

Bella se acercó a él, hasta que su cabeza tocó su pecho. Los brazos de Edward la rodearon, como por instinto.

—Quiero hacer que te corras, —susurró contra su pecho. Tímidamente. Seductoramente. Su mano todavía le agarraba y deslizó la mano arriba y abajo por toda su longitud. Edward se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y jadeó, incapaz de resistir la deliciosa fricción de su mano, pero luchando contra la urgencia de empujar contra la suavidad de sus pechos mientras estos se encontraban con la punta de su miembro.

—Sigue haciendo eso —dijo con voz ronca. Colocó una mano contra la pared detrás de Bella, su brazo extendido como recordatorio de no magullarla. Su otro brazo la sostenía holgadamente contra él. Notó que su hombro lesionado estaba apoyado contra él, con su mano en su sensible y escaldada cadera.

Ella le acarició. Él abrió su boca y silenciosamente tomó aliento para no gemir, su estómago tensándose bruscamente. Sus caricias se sentían poco experimentadas, inconexas, como celestiales en un instante y como un ataque en el siguiente, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Le estaba acariciando porque ella quería, no por otra razón. _"¿Qué coño me estás haciendo, Bella?"_

Durante el siguiente minuto, su mente se quedó en blanco. Incapaz de resistir, se movió dentro de su mano, sus caderas moviéndose bruscamente hacia delante para tocar con su miembro contra las jodidamente increíbles tetas de Bella.

"_Estás arruinando mi vida..."_

"_Tan suave. Era tan jodidamente suave"._

—Oh... Dios —salió de su boca, pero a Edward no le importaba una mierda. Contra su pecho, Bella jadeaba con agitación y esfuerzo. Los dedos contra la cadera de Edward apretaron y tiraron de sus caderas más cerca y luego las empujaron de vuelta.

"_Más. ¡Oh, joder! Por favor, más"._

—Más fuerte, Bella, apriétame más fuerte —jadeó. Bella obedeció, enviando a Edward a un estado de nirvana. Él sintió como si fuera a arder desde el interior hacia afuera—. No pares. Sigue así.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. Estás tan duro —la voz de Bella era pura lujuria—. Quiero que te corras. Quiero ver cómo te corres. —Intentó retirarse, pero Edward la sostuvo más cerca.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No me mires a mí, mira a mi miembro. Míralo correrse todo por encima de ti. —La mano de Bella apretó más y aceleró el ritmo.

Edward no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo. Con un grito, se puso de puntillas y se corrió encima de las generosas tetas de Bella. Mientras jadeaba y trataba de no desmayarse, Edward escuchó a Bella chillar sorprendida.

—¡Oh. Dios. Mío! —susurró y se rio. Miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo, su expresión divertidísima—. Está por todas partes. Aghh. Edward, es... pegajoso.

Edward se rio y la observó mientras daba toquecitos a su semen e intentaba limpiárselo.

Se rio disimuladamente.

—Es más pegajoso cuando está mojado —le advirtió. Se giró y alcanzó el jabón. Se quedó quieto ante la caricia de su mano contra su espalda. Suspiró profundamente. En la euforia de su orgasmo, no tenía la energía para discutir o pelear.

Se tensó cuando ella se acercó más. Cerró los ojos mientras ella trazaba las penetrantes líneas blancas que cruzaban su espalda. Su piel estaba roja por el calor del agua y sabía que las cicatrices estarían más pronunciadas a causa de eso. No era la primera vez que alguien había visto sus cicatrices. No estaba necesariamente avergonzado de ellas y no era como si escondiera su cuerpo a sus amantes. Pero nunca hablaba sobre ello, jamás.

—¿Qué pasó? —El susurro era tan bajo, que Edward lo habría pasado por alto si no supiera que iba a venir.

—Una infancia de mierda —dijo monótonamente.

El aliento de Bella rozó por toda su piel. Ella besaba sus cicatrices.

.

* * *

.

**_Bueno pues aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero les guste._**

**_Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su Review._**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	3. Amo - Esclava

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 3**

*.*.*

.

Bella entró en el coche y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Intentó ocultarlo, pero Edward vio el modo en que se estremeció de dolor y se frotó la clavícula.

—¿Feliz? ¿Le hemos dado una lección a la puerta? —se burló Edward con una sonrisa dulce.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron mirando en su dirección, su furia era inconfundible.

—No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a esa gente, Edward. Eres tan... no importa. ¿Podemos simplemente irnos, por favor?

La ira de Edward, dormida a causa de su inesperado orgasmo previo, ahora aflora a la superficie.

—¿Qué parte no te puedes creer? —dijo bruscamente, metiendo a la fuerza la llave en el contacto del coche robado y girándola—. ¿La parte en la que te rescaté de un grupo de violadores potenciales que te golpearon hasta dejarte medio muerta? ¿O quizás la parte donde, con gran riesgo para mí mismo, secuestré a un doctor para que me ayudara a salvarte? ¿Qué parte es, porque me gustaría saber cuál de esas cosas no debería volver a hacer por ti jamás? —Le puso una marcha al vehículo y arrancó. Por un momento, no le importó que Bella hubiera sido zarandeada en su asiento.

Silencio.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento, satisfecho. No era como si les hubiese asesinado. El doctor y su mujer eran libres para vivir sus vidas, no era peor de llevar. Bella había estado mortificada de encontrarse a la pareja exactamente como él les había dejado la noche anterior: atados con cinta adhesiva a las sillas de su comedor. Haciendo una concesión, el hecho de que se hubieran orinado encima durante el curso de la noche era desagradable, pero por otro lado estaban ilesos. En una situación diferente, no les habría dejado ir tan fácilmente. Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Bella a tal cosa.

—Gracias —masculló Bella desde el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Por qué? —Edward todavía estaba irritado.

—Por salvarme la vida. Incluso aunque estés a punto de ponerla en peligro otra vez —susurró.

Edward no respondió. Era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Conducirla a Tuxtepec, entregársela a Carlisle, entrenarla, venderla... perderla para siempre. Y matar a Jacob. No nos olvidemos de esa parte. El pensamiento no mitigó la culpa que se resistía en su interior. Su corazón estaba pesado, sus pensamientos se mezclaban. Aun así, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad. Toda la agitación de su interior debía ser ocultada, a todos.

—No hay de qué, Gatita, —se burló. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Gatita frotarse el ojo y, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, lanzar sus lágrimas hacia el suelo del coche. _"¡Arruinando mi vida!"_

Las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles en la ducha, fáciles cuando eran simplemente ellos dos y el mundo exterior parecía irrelevante y más allá del alcance de sus pensamientos. El mundo ahora estaba en el coche con ellos y era Gatita la que parecía más allá del alcance.

Después de que ella le hubiera hecho sentir más placer del que nunca había tenido, con una paja, ni más ni menos, él había disfrutado enjabonando su piel, observando atentamente mientras el agua resbalaba sobre los firmes picos de sus pezones, bajando por la pendiente de su vientre bronceado y sus caderas, y descendiendo más allá del triángulo negro azabache entre sus muslos. La había tocado ahí también, escudriñando con sus dedos a través de su escaso vello hasta que sintió su carne resbaladiza separarse bajo sus dedos. Era como abrir una flor, sus pétalos rosas y vibrantes, brillando por la condensación y la lujuria.

Se había arrodillado delante de ella, venerándola. Se había abierto para él, hambrienta, llena de deseo. Cada uno de sus sentidos había estado ligado y enfocado en ella. Podía oler su excitación, podía ver la forma en que su carne se oscurecía y, contra sus dedos, la había sentido temblar, había oídos sus suaves gemidos. Ella le había rogado que la saboreara. Despacio, había lamido su diminuto brote.

¡Oh! Cómo le había deseado.

Ella se había abierto más y había colocado sus dedos en su pelo para tirar de él más cerca.

—Suplícame —había susurrado las palabras contra ella.

—Por favor, Edward. Por favor, lámeme.

Él había obedecido. Un largo y húmedo lametón cruzando sus pétalos abiertos.

Ella sollozó:

—Otra vez. Por favor. Otra vez.

—Di que quieres que te lama tu sexo.

Ella tiró de su pelo más fuerte.

—¡Edward! —chilló.

—Dilo. Quiero oír más guarradas de tu boca.

Ella dudó. Sus caderas se movieron hacia su boca, pero él no hacía más que besarla con sus labios.

—Por favor, Edward. La-lámeme el... coño.

Nada le había puesto tan cachondo jamás. Le había separado más las piernas, acunando sus muslos con sus hombros y presionando su cara contra su sexo. ¿Lamerla? Joder, la devoró.

El dolor ya no parecía ser un problema para ella ya que se curvaba y mecía sus caderas contra su boca voraz. Sus manos le sostenían la cabeza, empujándole más adentro, demandando más, incluso cuando él se lo daba y daba.

Cuando ella se corrió, su vagina apretó su lengua. Humedad, palpitación, carne y agitación contra humedad, palpitación y carne. Sus jugos empaparon su boca, una descarga de miel que no sólo se tragó, sino que sorbió de su carne durante rato después de que ella le hubiera suplicado que parara.

Pero eso había sido antes. Esto era ahora.

Edward suspiró con pesadez, frustrado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Más molesto que el comportamiento de Gatita era la perspectiva de la inminente visita de Carlisle. Había intentado llamar a Carlisle antes, mientras Gatita se vestía y peinaba su cabello, pero no había habido respuesta. Edward sólo podía asumir que Carlisle estaba, o bien de camino, o bien ignorándole. Esperaba que fuera esto último. La última cosa que necesitaba después de lo que seguramente sería un viaje muy largo y agotador, era una confrontación con Carlisle.

Su relación era más que complicada. Carlisle era muchas cosas para Edward. Durante un tiempo, su guardián. Luego, un amigo. _"¿Ahora?"_ Carlisle le llamaba _hermano._ Pero Carlisle era también mucho más. Carlisle mantenía un poder y una influencia sobre Edward con la que nunca se había sentido cómodo. Edward había sido un adolescente difícil. Después de Marco, se había quedado con un montón de miedo que se había convertido en ira. Había habido veces en las que habían discutido y Edward había visto cosas en Carlisle que deseó no volver a ver nunca.

Carlisle no se detendría ante nada para llevar a cabo sus planes. Todo el mundo era prescindible; todos eran daños colaterales. Si alguna vez se llegaba a eso, Carlisle podría matarle, y, por tanto, Edward tenía que estar preparado para golpear primero. La tregua radicaba en el hecho de que ninguno de ellos disfrutaría con la tarea. Mientras Edward seguía su camino a través de carreteras angostas, se permitió pensar en lo que haría si Carlisle estuviera esperándoles en Tuxtepec. Agarró el volante más fuerte. Lo sabía. Ese era el problema. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaría.

_"Prepárala"._

—Nos va a llevar todo el día y parte de mañana llegar a nuestro destino. —Relajó su agarre en el volante y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Tenía que dejar de ser suave con ella. Tenía que hacerla fuerte, hacerla dura, y conocía mejor que la mayoría cómo la frialdad de la realidad podía ensombrecer cualquier esperanza inocente. El primer paso había sido contarle la verdad sobre su futuro, pero tenía que empujarla más lejos. Tenía que hacerle entender.

No había futuro para ellos.

—Te sugiero que te tomes tu tiempo y asumas la seriedad de la situación. Te perdono por huir, pero sólo porque el destino ha hecho un mejor trabajo castigándote del que podría hacer yo. —Edward mantuvo sus ojos hacia el frente, negándose a aceptar a la chica con el corazón roto que estaba a su lado. No tenía que mirarla para saber cuándo le herían sus palabras. Un eco de su dolor parecía reverberar a través de él. Al menos, eso era lo que él quería creer que era: un eco.

Recordó la presión de sus labios contra sus cicatrices. _"Ella besó mis cicatrices y yo cree otras nuevas para ella"_.

—¿Vas a seguir adelante con ello? —El tono de Gatita era angustioso, pero también enfadado y decidido.

Se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez: _"Ya está trazando su venganza. Nunca te apreciará"_. Si se lo recordaba a sí mismo lo suficiente, quizás podría hacer entender a su mente la verdad. Así que se repitió las palabras como un mantra. _"Está jugando contigo. Está haciendo tiempo hasta que pueda deshacerse de ti"._

—Nunca dije otra cosa, Gatita. No he roto ninguna promesa hacia ti —replicó Edward, su tono severo e inflexible. Tenía que cerrar de golpe la puerta a todo lo que había entre ellos. Era la única manera de seguir adelante y asegurarse de que ella sobreviviera. _"También es tu supervivencia"_.

Edward esperaba sus lloriqueos en cualquier momento. Era su baile: ella luchaba contra él, él le hacía daño, ella lloraba... él se sentía como una mierda.

_"Repetimos"_. Se sorprendió al oír el acero en su voz cuando ella le espetó:

—Me prometiste que si hacía lo que me pedías, siempre saldría mejor parada. ¿Todavía lo crees, Edward? ¿Realmente crees que venderme como _esclava_ _sexual_ será lo mejor para mí?

—Ya está hecho —dijo él.

—Que te jodan —escupió ella.

La ira surgió y se intensificó siguiendo a su culpabilidad. Se lo había prometido, pero no de la forma que ella proponía.

—Pretendía enseñarte a sobrevivir a esto. Siempre he tenido la intención de armarte con lo que necesitarás. En ese sentido, sí —siseó—. Mantendré mi promesa. Pero a su vez he hecho otras promesas, a alguien que se ha ganado mi lealtad.

—¿Se supone que debo ganarme tu lealtad, Edward? —Le miró con desprecio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de mi lealtad? ¿Qué has hecho para ganártela? —Edward tensó su mandíbula—. Eres peor que esos matones —escupió, su cuerpo tenso y enroscado, listo para atacar—. Al menos ellos sabían que eran monstruos. ¡Eres patético! Eres un monstruo que se cree que es algo más.

El calor subió por la columna de Edward e irradió bajando hacia sus dedos. Sujetaba el volante apretándolo con los nudillos blancos. Su primer instinto fue golpearla, soltar el volante y abofetearla cruzándole la cara, pero, _"¿qué probaría con eso? Sólo que tenía razón"_, lo que, por supuesto, era así. Sólo un monstruo podría hacer las cosas que él había hecho. Sólo un monstruo podría tener los instintos que él tenía, y sólo un monstruo podría sentirse indiferente a su naturaleza o tratar de racionalizarla.

—Yo sé lo que soy —dijo con calma—. Siempre lo he sabido.

Le lanzó una rápida ojeada de arriba a abajo. Ella se encorvó de nuevo en su asiento, como si su mirada fuera veneno.

—Eres tú la que piensa otra cosa —dijo Edward. Vio a Gatita encogerse. Sus palabras aparentemente herían sus sentimientos, pero eran la verdad. La verdad les lastimaba a los dos. Ella le había visto como algo más, algo que juzgaba mejor. Por un pequeño instante, él había compartido su imaginación. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él, hasta que dejó de ser verdad.

Nadie le había visto jamás como alguien capaz de ser más y él acababa de herir a la única persona que lo había hecho. Mejor así. Quería volver a la época antes de que hubiera sabido que ella existía, la época en la que su vida era en blanco y negro, y el gris no importaba. Sentía nostalgia de la simplicidad de su vida, libre de dilemas morales, culpa, vergüenza, lujuria dominante, y, el peor pecado de todos: _anhelo_. Quería irse a la cama por la noche y saber exactamente qué esperar cuando se despertase. Quería a Gatita fuera de su vida y fuera de su cabeza.

El espacio dentro del vehículo era silencioso, pero alto y claro. Edward estaba contento de mirar fijamente a través del parabrisas mientras los tramos de carretera desaparecían debajo de ellos, llevándoles a miles de kilómetros de aquella ducha, sus confesiones, y de todas las posibilidades de lo que habría podido haber entre ellos.

Después de un rato, finalmente se aventuraron por carreteras urbanas pavimentadas. La civilización les rodeó. A Edward no se le pasó la forma en que Gatita se sentó derecha en su asiento, su cabeza girada para ver todo lo que pasaba por su ventanilla. Levantó el brazo que no estaba herido y presionó la palma contra la ventana.

Edward tragó saliva y la ignoró, con los ojos al frente.

El sol estaba brillando resplandeciente, calentando lo que quedaba del frío de la mañana. Edward se estiró para alcanzar el aire acondicionado y bajarlo. Bajaría las ventanillas cuando no hubiera tanta gente alrededor que escuchara las apasionadas súplicas de auxilio de Gatita. También tenía que deshacerse del vehículo, sólo por si acaso el doctor no había mantenido su palabra y los Federales ya estaban buscándolos. Tenía unos pocos cientos de dólares americanos y unos pocos cientos de pesos, cortesía del doctor. No era suficiente para sobornar a un policía, pero bastante para los habituales que pudieran causar problemas. En cualquier caso, cuanto antes llegaran a Tuxtepec, mejor. Edward se metió en una rotonda y tomó la salida que llevaba hacia Chihuahua. Tendría que parar y conseguir todo lo que necesitaba cerca de la ciudad.

—No puedo cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad? —Las suaves palabras trajeron a Edward de vuelta al coche. No quería hacer esto más. No quería hablar—. Esto está ocurriendo de verdad. ¿No? Y tú vas a dejar que ocurra... ¿lo harás?

—Intenta dormir, Gatita. —Su voz era distante y rígida—. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Ella no cedería, aunque sus modales eran relajados y displicentes, como si sólo estuviera hablando en voz alta, sin esperar una respuesta. —Admito que... al principio pensé... —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que realmente eras mi "caballero de la brillante armadura". Una estupidez, lo sé.

Su tristeza irónica, mientras repetía las palabras de Edward, trataba de hacerle sentir culpable. En lugar de ello, consiguió ignorarla. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de importunarle con una discusión.

—Estaba tan impactada cuando te vi otra vez. Impactada de descubrir... entonces pensé que eras un monstruo. Me aterrorizabas. Pero, ¿ahora? Ahora no sé cómo sentirme acerca de ti, —susurró ella.

Edward agarró el volante más fuerte con una mano y giró el control de la radio, llenando el vehículo con música mariachi a todo volumen.

Gatita se volvió para encararlo, la antes distante mirada se había ido de su cara y la reemplazaban unos ojos entrecerrados y una boca convertida en una línea severa. Alcanzó el botón y apagó la radio.

—¿Así que esta es tu respuesta?

Edward tomó una honda respiración y trató de controlar su enfado.

—Te crees que eres jodidamente lista, ¿verdad? —le dedicó una carcajada triste y condescendiente—. ¿Honestamente crees por un segundo que no me doy cuenta de que lo estás haciendo? Estás intentando hacerme sentir culpable, intentando hacerme creer que tienes sentimientos hacia mí. —Ella hizo una mueca y su mandíbula se tensó—. Sabes que estás atrapada y estás intentando encontrar una forma de escapar. Intentar seducirme con tu espectáculo de cariño y confidencias no funcionará conmigo —se burló cuando vio la forma en la que Gatita fingió sorpresa y dolor—. Puedes dejar de actuar. No estoy impresionado. Tus intentos son ridículamente transparentes.

Se anticipó a su furia, mentalizándose para ella, pero no le había otorgado suficiente reconocimiento. En lugar de soltar improperios, Gatita le atacó con un razonamiento frío y resuelto.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Estoy tratando de seducirte. Estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar de este lío de mierda en el que me has metido. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —No había lágrimas en sus ojos, tampoco había enfado. Sólo había verdad, y la verdad era siempre poderosa. Y también dolorosa.

Edward sabía exactamente lo que habría hecho en su lugar, porque lo había hecho. Había habido ocasiones en las que había intentado conseguir que los hombres le ayudaran, le liberaran, y le pusieran a salvo de la traición de Marco. Había oído a los hombres que compraban su cuerpo jurar que le amaban. Se había permitido a sí mismo darle validez a las palabras de cariño que le susurraban al oído. Pero cuando se acababa, cuando habían tomado todo lo que habían podido de él, habían traicionado su confianza por Marco. Recordaba la forma en que su corazón se había roto cuando Marco había usado sus propias palabras para mofarse de él mientras le golpeaba.

—Lo siento si soy tan mala en eso. Lo siento si encuentras mis intentos ridículos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo mejor. Eres todo lo que conozco. Por si sirve de algo, no estoy intentando hacerte creer nada. Nunca te he mentido. Cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor, no era una estratagema, y duele de la mierda oír que piensas lo contrario, porque... —Su voz finalmente se rompió, las lágrimas haciendo estallar su fachada.

Edward sintió pánico. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Sus palabras, su presencia y su dolor, le afectaban. Lo odiaba. Sus recuerdos, los que había trabajado tanto por empujar dentro de los olvidados recovecos de su mente, llamaban a la puerta de su consciencia. Conectaban con Bella, contactaban con su sufrimiento, y juntos, amenazaban con destruirle.

Un aliento de estremecimiento y Gatita parecía tener mejor control de sí misma. Se limpió los ojos, respiró hondo otra vez y se retiró a su lado del vehículo, sus ojos de nuevo enfocados en el mundo que pasaba por su lado. De vez en cuando su barbilla temblaba y tomaba otro aliento para mantener alejadas sus lágrimas.

Tenía más dignidad de la que incluso ella misma era consciente y Edward decidió que nunca más le diría lo contrario. Deseó no habérselo dicho nunca en primer lugar. Su corazón latía acelerado, golpeando duramente en su pecho y creando un ruido sordo en sus sienes que hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Su estómago también estaba afectado, una extraña clase de dolor hormigueante revolviéndole las entrañas.

Tuvo el impulso de ofrecerle a Gatita consuelo, decirle la verdad: sus intentos eran de todo menos ridículos. Sin embargo, sabía que contárselo sería ponerse a sí mismo en una increíble desventaja. Tan sólo el hecho de reconocer cuánto quería consolarla era desconcertante. Aun así, el pensamiento de hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, era demasiado, demasiado con creces.

—Gatita, yo...

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y giró el botón de la radio y la irritante voz del locutor interrumpió a Edward. Evitó sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la ventanilla.

Edward suspiró de alivio. No tenía ni idea de qué mierda había estado a punto de decir. Lo importante, en lo que tenía que centrarse, era en que no habría más conversación por el momento. Deseaba poder decir lo mismo para las próximas veinticuatro horas que pasarían juntos en la carretera.

*.*.*

Había sido un día agotador. Lo que debería haber sido conducir durante nueve horas se había convertido en veinte porque Edward tenía que parar por Gatita muy a menudo. Con sus costillas y cuello lastimados, necesitaba estirarse frecuentemente, así que paró a lo largo de calzadas aisladas. Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Zacatecas, Edward había soltado un suspiro de agotamiento y decidió que podrían parar finalmente para pasar la noche y disfrutar de un sueño muy necesitado.

Gatita había hablado muy poco durante el viaje, lo que demostró ser un gran alivio para Edward. Había cambiado el sedán de lujo del doctor por una robusta pero abollada camioneta de granja, y algunas provisiones. Supondría bastante beneficio para el granjero, así que respondió tan pocas preguntas como le fue posible, llegando al punto de ignorar explícitamente a Gatita y sus heridas.

Durmió la mayoría del camino. Las drogas en su organismo parecían bloquear su dolor, aunque la dejaban mareada. Edward se aseguró de mantener una botella de agua cerca de ella y también de que bebiera de ella cada vez que estuviera despierta.

Zacatecas era una ciudad descomunal, llena de cientos de miles de personas, muchos de ellos turistas. Edward tomó mucho cuidado de encontrar un motel para pasar la noche. Gatita había dicho que no volvería a escapar de su lado otra vez, pero la mirada en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban con turistas americanos con familias, decía otra cosa diferente. Escaparía otra vez, si se le diera la oportunidad. No es que pudiera culparla. —Tengo que darme una ducha, —dijo Edward en el silencio de la habitación—. Puedes sentarte en el baño conmigo, o bien puedo atarte. La elección es tuya.

Gatita lo miró firme y fijamente.

—¿No confías en mí? —se burló.

—No, cuando me miras así, no.

Ella se sentó con rigidez en el borde de la cama, su indignación emanando de ella como una niebla tóxica intentando estrangularlo.

—Te dije que no me escaparía. Vete a darte tu estúpida ducha y déjame sola.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. Estaban otra vez con esto. Bien, pensó, este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para restablecer las reglas entre ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos, un cálido hormigueó descendió por su columna y finalmente se sintió como él mismo otra vez. Su mirada cayó sobre la chica y sonrió cuando ella se encogió.

—Levántate —dijo calmadamente, la amenaza en su voz era silenciosa, pero seguía estando presente.

La chica miró hacia él por un momento y tragó con fuerza. Era obvio que su enfado se había convertido rápidamente en miedo.

—¿Edward? —su voz era baja, sumisa.

—Levántate. Ahora.

Despacio, Gatita bajó sus ojos hacia el suelo y se levantó sobre sus piernas temblorosas. De hecho, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Edward, al final, no sintió remordimientos, ninguna lástima por la chica que tenía enfrente. Era suya, para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. El pensamiento era un afrodisíaco en sí mismo.

—Desnúdate —fue su orden, y la chica se encogió aunque sus palabras habían sido dichas en voz baja. Un lloriqueo escapó de sus labios, pero no dudó en seguir su orden. Despacio, alcanzó la cintura de la falda con vuelo que Edward había seleccionado para que ella la vistiera y la empujó hacia abajo por encima de sus caderas, hasta que formó un montón a sus pies.

Ignoró las bragas y deslizó sus dedos temblorosos hacia el botón superior de su blusa, hubo más lloriqueos, pero Edward los ignoró. Él observaba, dolorosamente excitado por la adrenalina que lo recorría mientras ella cautelosamente deslizaba cada botón a través de su ojal hasta que alcanzó el final. La tela se abrió, exponiendo una tentadora franja de carne entre sus pechos desnudos. Levantó la mirada hacia él brevemente, sus ojos suplicando.

—Fuera con ella.

—Edward...

—¡Así —rugió amenazante—, no es como te diriges a mí! Hazlo otra vez y no te perdonaré.

Gatita empezó a llorar, pero permaneció de pie.

—Sí... por favor... no...

—Te ofrecí una elección. Si no puedes tomarla, entonces yo tomaré las elecciones por ti. ¿Entendido?

Ella se sorbió la nariz.

—Sí, _Amo_. —Las palabras parecían dolorosas de decir para ella, pero a Edward no le importaba nada su dolor en ese momento. Le había desafiado por última vez. La miró desapasionadamente mientras se deslizaba la camisa por los hombros y las bragas por sus piernas. Se quedó de pie, temblando y llorando, pero finalmente obediente.

—¡Arrodíllate! —ladró por el placer de verla gateando para obedecer. Sonrió mientras las rodillas de ella golpeaban la alfombra andrajosa y sus manos iban a cubrir sus pechos para ocultarlos de su vista. Su corazón se aceleró y casi gruñó con la caricia de su palma contra su erección, atrapada entre sus pantalones.

Caminó despacio y deliberadamente hacia ella, observando con sádico placer mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sus labios se movían; no hacía ningún sonido. Tiró del cordón que sujetaba su cabello detrás, dejando que su larga y oscura melena cayera en cascada por su cuerpo desnudo, pero sin ocultar nada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la noche que decidiste gritar mi nombre? —preguntó casualmente. La chica lloriqueó mientras asentía. Él levantó un mechón de su pelo y lo envolvió alrededor de su mano, cada vuelta acercando más su mano a su cuero cabelludo y estirándolo suavemente, pero sin una implicación siniestra—. Si quisiera que asintieras, te movería tu jodida cabeza yo mismo. Contesta... por favor.

El pecho de Gatita subía y bajaba con la fuerza de su llanto, pero la respuesta llegó:

—Sí, _Amo_ —Edward desabrochó el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, robados al buen doctor—. Oh. No. Por favor, _Amo_. Por favor, no.

—¡No hables a menos que sea para responder a una pregunta que se te haya hecho! —Gatita se quedó callada, los labios apretados—. Respira por la boca; lo último que quiero es que te desmayes sin mi permiso. —Ella jadeó pero no habló—. ¿Cómo te castigué?

Las palabras parecían afectarla como un golpe físico y se apartó de su mano, con pánico, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Edward tiró de su cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para devolverla a su posición, pero no con fuerza bastante como para lastimarla.

—Contéstame.

—Tú... tú... ¡No puedo! —Lloró.

—¡Contesta a la pregunta!

—¡Me follaste!

Edward se bajó la cremallera lentamente, prolongando el momento para beneficio de los dos.

—Sí, te follé. Justo en tu sexy culito. —Ella jadeó al oír sus palabras, su cara era un desorden hinchado con su boca abierta mientras lloraba—. ¿Te gustó?

Negó con la cabeza:

—No, _Amo_. No.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y atrajo su cabeza contra su erección, todavía resguardada en su ropa interior, pero indudablemente caliente contra su piel a pesar de todo.

—Mentirosa. Te corriste más veces de las que tenías derecho a hacer. Lo sé porque te sentí, caliente y aferrando mi miembro, suplicándome que me corriera dentro de ti. ¿No es cierto?

La chica meneó la cabeza, no, pero susurró:

—Sí, _Amo_.

Los recuerdos se reprodujeron en la mente de Edward como una serie de flashes eróticos. Recordaba lo bien que se sentía estando enterrado dentro de ella y sentirla empujar contra él. Sería tan fácil tenerla otra vez, tenerla de la forma que quería y llevarla a las cumbres de un éxtasis insoportable hasta que no pudiera saber en qué se diferencian el dolor o el placer. Sin embargo, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Gatita! —gritó sin dudar.

—¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti —lloriqueó.

—Sí. A mí. Ahora, dime, ¿qué podría hacer contigo? —Su tono era urgente.

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Lo sabes! Dímelo.

—Edw...

—¡No te atrevas! No soy tu amante. ¡No soy tu amigo! ¿Quién soy?

—¡_Amo_! Tú eres mí... Quiero parar. Por favor, hazlo parar.

—Responde a mi pregunta, ¿Que podría hacer contigo?

—¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier jodida cosa! —Sollozó húmedamente.

—Sí, podría hacerte cualquier cosa. Podría agachar tu cabeza y follarte hasta que no te pudieras mantener en pie y no habría nada que pudieras hacer al respecto. Estás golpeada, lastimada y bastante cerca de estar destrozada. Podría matarte. Esos moteros podían haberte matado, ¡pero tú continúas provocando!

—¡No! No, _Amo_.

—¿Eres orgullosa?

—No, _Amo_.

—¿No?

—¡Sí! Sí, _Amo_. Soy orgullosa. ¡Lo siento!

—¿Vale la pena la situación en la que estás por culpa de tu orgullo?

Edward la soltó y observó cómo colocaba las manos en el suelo y lloraba con la cabeza agachada.

—No, _Amo_.

Había hecho lo que se había propuesto hacer.

—Exacto, Gatita. Tu orgullo no vale la pena. No vale la pena el dolor. No vale la pena la tortura que yo, o cualquier otro, podría infligirte. Y también es seguro que no vale la pena tu vida. ¡Sé lista! Pelea las batallas que puedas ganar y acepta las que no puedas. Así es como se sobrevive. —Así es como evitas estar atado a un jodido colchón y empapado con tu propia sangre.

—¡Lo siento! Por favor... para. No seas así más. ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No puedo soportar estar contigo y no saber quién eres de un momento a otro! — gritó Gatita.

Edward se abotonó los pantalones y se agachó con una rodilla en el suelo y tiró de Gatita hacia sus brazos. Ella no ofreció resistencia, sus brazos envolvieron su cuello como si hubiera estado desesperada porque estuvieran allí todo el tiempo y sollozó contra su cuello.

—Me gustas mucho más cuando eres así —susurró mientras presionaba sus labios contra su cuello suavemente, una y otra vez como si buscara calmarle, cuando era ella la que estaba necesitada de calma.

—Lo que te guste o no es irrelevante, Gatita —respondió él con amabilidad. Ella se quedó quieta, no tensa, sólo laxa—. Es lo que tienes que empezar a esperar.

Sin más palabra, Edward la levantó con sus brazos y la cargó hasta el baño. Ambos necesitaban que el agua se llevase con ella ese día.

Empezarían frescos por la mañana.

.

* * *

.

**_Bueno pues aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de hoy :3_**

**_Espero les guste *-*_**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	4. Confianza Rota

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 4**

*.*.*

.

**Día 6:**

.

Miro a mi alrededor y me siento desilusionada por la falta de oscuridad y aridez de esta habitación. Tenía otra idea de lo que era una sala de interrogatorios: un espejo de dos caras, una mesa rayada de metal y una lámpara de alto voltaje iluminándome la cara y haciéndome sudar. En su lugar, la habitación parecía una clase de preescolar con proyectos de arte y refranes motivacionales escritos en cartulina brillante y pegados a la pared. Estoy sentada en una silla de plástico mirando a Biers a través de una mesa redonda, imitación de madera, que está frente a mí.

—Está bien —dice Biers soltando un suspiro— sólo para tener la cronología correcta: después que fuera secuestrada estuvo, aproximadamente, tres semanas encerrada en una habitación oscura, en una ciudad que no puede recordar. Escapó del hombre conocido como "Edward" y casi de inmediato, fue secuestrada de nuevo por un hombre llamado "Quil" y su pandilla de motoristas para pedir un rescate. Se comunicó con su amiga Alice Brandon y le pidió que consiguiera los cien mil dólares del rescate y los llevara a Chihuahua, México para intercambiar su libertad por el dinero. Nunca llegó a la entrega, ya que fue rescatada por "Edward". A la mañana siguiente, descubrió que él había secuestrado a dos personas más y las mantenía como rehenes en su casa. Las dejó con vida pero les robó el coche y ambos se dirigieron a Zacatecas, México. Estuvieron allí aproximadamente tres meses.

Hizo una larga pausa como si estuviera esperando que yo agregara otra cosa que lo sorprendiera aún más.

Se llevaría una enormemente decepción. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la desilusión.

—¿Todo esto es correcto? —pregunta Biers.

—Parece que quiere usted escupir cada vez que dice su nombre —le digo sin inflexión.

—Mis sentimientos son irrelevantes —me contesta.

—Son importantes para mí.

Biers sacude la cabeza y parece que no puede evitar poner su granito de arena.

—Es un traficante de personas, señorita Swan, un asesino y un violador. No la rescató. La capturó. Hay una amplia diferencia entre las dos cosas. ¿Ha considerado usted que podría tener el **_S_**_**índrome de Estocolmo**_? De lo contrario, no veo cómo puede defenderlo, en ningún nivel razonable.

Mi vista está borrosa.

—Era un montón de cosas, eso es verdad —le digo. Mi voz está ronca y mis labios tiemblan por el profundo dolor—, pero era más de lo que ha escrito en sus malditos informes. —Parpadeo, mirando con furia al Agente Biers—. Fueron los motociclistas los que trataron de violarme. ¡Fueron ellos los que casi me matan a golpes! Si Edward no los hubiera detenido, probablemente estaría muerta.

—¿Él los mató? —insiste de nuevo Biers.

Respiro profundamente y me inclino hacia atrás en la silla secándome las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Contesto encogiéndome de hombros— Estaba inconsciente.

—No estoy desestimando lo que esos hombres le hicieron. Sobre todo si sucedió como usted dice.

—¿Está insinuando que no sucedió de esa manera?

Biers dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Me interesa la verdad y nada más.

Hubo una larga pausa, los dos recuperando fuerza tras el debate.

—La subasta. ¿Cuándo se supone que sucederá?

—Edward dijo que alrededor de una semana a partir de ahora.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé. En Pakistán, en alguna parte.

Biers me dispara las preguntas rápidamente. No tengo más remedio que responder con la misma rapidez. No quiero que confunda mis pausas con respuestas. Peor aún, no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo tiempo porque estoy mintiendo (aunque lo esté haciendo).

—Así que, de acuerdo con Edward y Carlisle Cullen, ¿se supone que Dimitri Balk, que también responde al nombre de Jacob Black, estará allí?

—Supongo —respondí mecánicamente.

—¿Estará Carlisle allí?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

—¿Estará Edward allí?

—Edward está _muerto_ —dejo caer la mano con fuerza sobre la mesa—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

Biers se echa hacia atrás, poco convencido.

—¿Cómo murió?

—¡Ya se lo dije!

—Dígamelo otra vez.

—¡Váyase a la mierda!

—¿De quién era la sangre que tenía en su ropa cuando la trajeron?

—Suya.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? —Se inclinó hacia mí.

—¡Ya se lo dije! Murió en mis putos brazos.

—Y todo muy romántico. ¿Quién lo mató?

Salté de la silla tirándola hacia atrás, lo que hizo que golpeara otra mesa y volcara el cesto de papeles lleno de material de arte.

—¡Deje de preguntarme! Ya he respondido.

Biers se levantó rodeando rápidamente la mesa. Antes de que pudiera correr, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante el temor que me ahogaba, me puso boca abajo sobre la mesa con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Sentí el frío de sus puños y luego escuché un clic, como si me hubiera puesto unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas. Pienso que nunca debería haber pedido estar a solas con él. No hay nadie que lo vea. Solo es mi palabra contra la suya. Lucho, pero me inmoviliza fácilmente. Obviamente ha hecho esto anteriormente. Edward estaría impresionado.

—¡Váyase a la mierda y aléjese de mí, idiota!

Su voz es tranquila pero llena de autoridad.

—Voy a dejarla ir tan pronto como se calmes. No me gusta que me amenacen, señorita Swan.

—No lo hice... —empiezo a decir pero me interrumpe.

—No está permitido tirar los muebles. Lo tomo como una amenaza.

_"¡Estoy furiosa!"_ Su tono es tranquilo y sereno. Sé que si no me calmo, me va a mantener así para siempre. Es casi tentador, pero me obligo a dejar que mi cuerpo se relaje. Ésta es una batalla que no puedo ganar.

Biers libera poco a poco su agarre al ver lo calmada que estoy. Pronto estoy libre y enderezándome. Es mucho más alto que yo, ni siquiera le llego al hombro, así que tengo que levantar la cabeza y lo miro de mala manera.

—Si me escupe, no le gustará lo que haré después —dice muy en serio, pero pude ver la sombra de una mínima sonrisa_. "Edward"_.

—¿Qué pasa con lo que le pedí? —digo en un susurro tomando ventaja de nuestra cercanía. No estoy ni remotamente magullada como de costumbre y sé lo que quieren los hombres poderosos como él, quieren mujeres hermosas como yo. Balanceo mi cuerpo hacia él tratando de parecer casual.

Frunce el ceño y me mira de forma extraña. Lentamente sus manos suben hasta quedarse sobre mis hombros. Están calientes. Me pregunto si su boca también lo está. Lamo mi labio inferior y sus ojos siguen mi lengua.

Él me lo recuerda. Me recuerda tanto a él. Ya han pasado días desde que alguien me ha tocado de la manera que me gusta.

Me empuja hacia atrás suavemente. Este hombre es muy eficiente.

—La entrada al programa de _Protección_ _de_ _Testigos_ no está garantizada —dice. Agarra la silla que tiré y hace un gesto para que me siente—. Esto rebasa las líneas internacionales, no sólo las federales. El _Departamento_ _de_ _Justicia_ está revisando el caso y es complicado porque depende de otros factores. —Se sienta dónde quiere y me mira—. Siéntese.

Miro la silla y levanto los brazos por detrás de la espalda moviendo los dedos.

—Voy a dejarle eso puesto. Perdóneme si no confío en usted.

Fuerzo una sonrisa solo para molestarlo.

—No voy a firmar nada hasta que lo consiga. Voy a decir que mentí acerca de todo.

Se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Ha estado mintiendo, señorita Swan? —pregunta con una mirada caliente que echa humo, intimidante como el infierno. Si no fuera por el hecho de que he estado con Edward durante tanto tiempo, probablemente me mearía como un cachorro, pero después de Edward, las amenazas de Biers son como una caricia—. Siéntese.

La orden era menos amable.

Me siento lentamente, dirigiéndole la mirada más sensual que puedo lograr. Tiene los ojos fijos en los míos todo el tiempo, tratando de mantener la autoridad, el control.

Poco a poco me inclino y le escupo un zapato. Levanto la vista para mirarlo con los labios húmedos y una sonrisa.

Me agarra por el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que me provoca una mueca de dolor y me pone de pie.

—Hemos terminado por hoy. Puede volver a su habitación. —Me empuja hacia la puerta y me voy sin discutir.

Quiero volver a mi habitación. Estoy demasiado cerca de caerme a pedazos y no quiero que Biers lo sepa.

No quiero que nadie me vea caer a pedazos.

*.*.*

**Día 7:**

.

El dolor siempre está presente en mi pecho. Sueño con Edward cuando cierro los ojos. En mis sueños puedo tocarlo, puedo deslizar las manos a lo largo de la suave y bronceada piel. Él siempre es cálido, tiene mucho calor en su interior.

Presiono mi nariz contra su pecho e inhalo profundamente. Hay algo familiar en la excitación, en dejarse llevar mientras mis pezones se endurecen y mi vulva se hincha. Parada de puntillas, extiendo mis labios a los suyos. No abre la boca para mí. Él quiere que se lo pida. A _mi_ Edward le encanta cuando le suplico. Con él, siempre tengo una razón para hacerlo. Me oigo gemir suavemente y luego restriego mi nariz contra la suya. Puedo sentirlo sonreír, contra mis labios. Abre su boca y me deja arrastrar mi lengua dentro. _"Mmm"_. Podría pasar toda una vida tratando de describir la decadencia de su boca. Él sabe todo lo que he querido comer. A diferencia de morder un tierno, caliente y jugoso trozo de carne, su sabor nunca se desvanece. Se incrementa. Quiero más del baile de su lengua contra la mía. Gimo más fuerte. Suplico más duro._ "Más. Por favor dame más"._

Puedo oírle. Él gime contra mis labios. Suavemente, inhala y exhala mientras nos besamos. Nunca deja de besarme, simplemente continúa robándome el aliento y devolviéndomelo cuando está impregnado con su esencia. Lujuria pura vive en su interior. Cada respiración que tomo debe provenir de sus pulmones.

Esto es lo que significa soñar con él.

Esto es lo que pierdo cuando me despierto.

*.*.*

.

La situación es incómoda. Y me quedo corta. De hecho, está muy cerca de ser insufrible. El Agente Biers no está aquí. Su invitación ha sido revocada por la Dra. Sutherland. No voy a decir que soy infeliz por eso. Pero significa que estoy a solas con la Dra. Sutherland y eso sí que me hace infeliz.

Ayer me encontró llorando. Aferrando la imagen de Edward contra mi pecho y meciéndome.

Me gusta mucho mecerme. Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Por supuesto ella preguntó por la foto, preguntó lo que había pasado entre el Agente Biers y yo. Me negué a responder sus preguntas (no tenía nada que ofrecerme) no hay fotos que agitar frente a mí. No he dicho ni una palabra desde que fui traída de vuelta a mi habitación ayer.

El Agente Biers regresó esta mañana, listo para otra ronda de lo que él llama una entrevista y yo un interrogatorio. La Dra. Sutherland estuvo aquí durante una hora antes de que él llegara. Observé, indiferente, mientras le pedía al Agente Biers que saliera afuera con ella un momento. Me miró con desdén cuando se volvió para irse. Supongo que piensa que soy una rata. Realmente no me importa, porque significa que puedo callar un poco más. Cuando la Dra. Sutherland regresó, estaba notoriamente tensa. Lo que se dijeron la dejó con una rabieta. Si no estuviera tan desconsolada me habría sonreído.

Ella está mucho más tranquila ahora. Ha cerrado la puerta de mi habitación, encerrándonos, pero no me ha preguntado nada... todavía. Estoy meciéndome hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sentada en mi cama y sosteniendo la foto de Edward en las manos. _"Es tan hermoso. Lo amo"._

La Dra. Sutherland está sentada en una silla cerca de la esquina tejiendo un suéter que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Es un diseño extraño (a menos que tenga un pulpo de mascota y le guste vestirlo). Un par de veces, he tenido la tentación de preguntarle de qué diablos se trata. Ella me sorprende mirándola.

—Me mantiene ocupadas las manos —dice con una sonrisa triste—. La mayoría de las veces yo soy la última persona con la que la gente quiere hablar. Así que simplemente me siento y tejo. Entiendo la mecánica pero no he aprendido a hacer nada. Supongo que podría llamarse "estilo de tejido libre"—dice y se ríe de su propia broma.

_"Esta mujer es ridícula"._

Por un momento hay una pausa y creo que hemos llegado al final de nuestra conversación unilateral, pero entonces suspira y se mantiene firme en su intención de conversar.

—Nunca he tenido a nadie que realmente me enseñara a tejer. Creo que la mayoría de la gente aprende de su madre o su abuela, pero yo crecí en una casa de adopción, así que tuve que aprender por mi cuenta. Lo adquirí hace unos años cuando un amigo mío me sugirió que tuviera un hobby. Una afición sin sentido. Soy una persona que piensa todo el tiempo. Si no encuentro una manera de distraer mi mente, no dejo de pensar y pensar y pensar. Mayormente en el trabajo. Mi trabajo puede ser bastante ingrato a veces —me mira y sonríe nuevamente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. _"Ella, obviamente, está tratando de molestarme hasta la muerte"_.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. Desagradable.

_"Por el amor de Cristo ¡cállese! Deje a una zorra disfrutar de su colapso mental en paz"._

—Me gustó tanto que, te diré, me aficioné a otros pasatiempos.

_"Oh Dios. Por favor, no lo hagas"._

—Yo hago mis propias Beanie Babies. Bueno, no realmente, porque ya sabes que no sé tejer o coser nada, pero me gusta comprarlos, separarlos y luego armarlos de nuevo de formas muy interesantes. Me gusta llamarlo "taxidermia interpretativa".

_"Mátame. Solo mátame de una puta vez"._ — Es un poco redundante supongo, ya que mayormente lataxidermia consiste en colocar las cosas de una forma interpretativa. Sin embargo, yo soy la única que lo llama así. Es mi pequeño giro propio. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo Isabella? —me mira.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se entrecierren.

—Me gustaría que dejara de llamarme así.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad?, cuando utilizo tu nombre.

Doy una sacudida infinitesimal de cabeza que no es realmente voluntaria. Me pesco a mí misma al momento de hacerlo, frunzo el ceño y miro hacia abajo a mi regazo, a mi guapo Edward. _"Edward"_.

_"No. No pienses en él"._

Una vez más, soy una persona fragmentada. Estoy dividida entre la suave sentimental que ama a Edward a toda costa y la dura, lógica versión de mí misma decidida a sobrevivir (incluso a costa de sacar a Eward de mi corazón).

—¿Preferirías Bella? Tu madre dice que todo el mundo te llama Bella.

Las lágrimas me pican al mirar hacia arriba a la Dra. Sutherland. Está evitando cuidadosamente el contacto visual, concentrándose en un nuevo "brazo" del extraño tejido.

Me pregunto, en contra de mi voluntad, si mi madre está aquí. No quiero volver a verla, pero... "_¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? Todos los que amo me traicionan"._

_"Oh, Dios. Edward"._

_"Sí, él también. No pienses en él"._

—Hablé mucho con ella ayer, quería verte —dice la Dra. Sutherland casualmente. Mi corazón está saltando, un latido detrás del otro. El pánico está aumentando, respiro profundamente para ahuyentarlo, apenas—, pero me quedé pensando si es algo que tú quisieras... —frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza con enojo. Sé que está pensando en Biers—. Pensé que era mejor esperar a que me dijeras lo que quieres hacer.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y me siento manipulada cuando la veo asentir también. Se está metiendo en mi puta cabeza y ni siquiera he dicho nada. Edward dice que todas las emociones están en tu rostro para que todos las vean.

_"Cállate y dejar de pensar en él. Sé inteligente por una vez. Escúchame"._

Suspiro. Pensar en Edward duele, pero tratar de ir más allá de mi amor por él, duele más. No hay manera de superar el dolor. Simplemente es un tipo diferente de dolor para mi ansioso consumo.

—¿Quieres ver a tu madre?

No sé si la pregunta es real o una amenaza. Con mucho cuidado me abstengo de enseñar mis emociones a través de mi lenguaje corporal o expresiones faciales. Supongo que funciona porque la Dra. Sutherland reanuda su ridículo monólogo sobre sus aficiones.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando.

_"No tienes ni puta idea"._

—Que soy una mujer tonta con manías ridículas.

_"O quizás sí"._

—Sin embargo, te sorprendería descubrir que no soy todo tejido libre y taxidermia interpretativa. Tengo un lado oscuro.

_"Hmm... Dudoso"._

—Cuando estoy realmente frustrada con las cosas —dice riendo— me gusta entrar en internet ¡y cambiar las cosas en _Wikipedia_!

_"Eso, mierda... es raro"._

—Una vez hice toda una entrada basada en alguien llamado la _Ameba_ _de_ _Navidad_. Verás, no tengo mucho de panadera e hice unas galletas festivas para la gente de la oficina. Salieron horriblemente deformes. Sabían muy bien, eso sí, pero estaban deformes. Ni una sola galleta redonda en todo el montón.

Miro su suéter de pulpo. Estoy bastante segura de que nada de lo que esta mujer hace con las manos es para que la gente lo vea y mucho menos lo consuma.

—Entonces dejé una nota al lado de las galletitas. Una historia que explicaba cómo un pequeño pueblo cerca del K2... conoces esa gran montaña, ¿verdad?

Ella me mira para asegurarse de que la estoy siguiendo.

Me acuesto en mi cama y resoplo mirando al techo. _"¿Dónde diablos está la enfermera con mis drogas_?"

—De todos modos, se hizo una película sobre ello. No sobre mis galletas... —cacarea, tan jodidamente divertida con ella misma—, sobre la montaña. ¿Te imaginas si hicieran una película sobre mis galletas? Por lo tanto, me inventé la historia que trata de como este pueblo cerca de K2 celebra a alguien llamado _Ameba de Navidad_ en lugar de a _Santa Claus_. Se cuela sin ser detectado (las amebas son microscópicas, por lo que es lógico que alguien que es una ameba sea muy sigiloso) el día de Nochebuena y deja regalos para todos. A cambio, los habitantes de la aldea dejan una variedad de galletas en forma extraña para que la ameba coma. Las amebas vienen en una variedad de formas, así que tiene sentido.

Ella no puede ver mi cara, así que no me siento como una traidora por sonreír ante lo absurdo de la historia de esta mujer.

—Bueno, la gente de mi oficina es rigurosa con la verdad. Ya sabes, todo debe ser verificado, bla, bla, bla. Así que, efectivamente, hacen una búsqueda en _Google_ y, ¡BOOM!, aparece mi entrada en _Wikipedia_ sobre la _Ameba de Navidad_.

Se deshace en carcajadas.

_"Oh, Dios mío, realmente está loca"._ Me muerdo el interior de las mejillas para no reírme. Se ríe muy fuerte y es contagiosa, pero me resisto. Mis hombros están temblando de risa contenida. Cierro los ojos para ayudarme en el esfuerzo.

Edward está allí en el momento en que cierro los ojos.

La dicha se convierte en dolor y antes de que las pueda controlar, mis emociones se desbordan. Abro los ojos y escapo de un salto de mi cama. Me río por un segundo antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Puedo escuchar a la Dra. Sutherland en movimiento. Sus pasos están llegando hasta mí, con cautela. No me importa. Estoy demasiado cansada para preocuparme. Después de tantos meses de ser cuidadosa y ocultar todas las emociones lo mejor que puedo, temiendo al futuro, no sabiendo lo que va a pasar después, pensando que podía morir, luchando por mi vida y odiando a Edward y amándolo...

_"Y una puta mierda: ¡Vi morir a un hombre!" _Cuando la Dra. Sutherland me abraza en silencio, la aprieto contra mi cuerpo. Me aferro a ella con todas las fuerzas que me quedan. Suelto todo sobre esta maldita, ridícula mujer.

Ella no dice una palabra y se lo agradezco. _"Por favor, solo abrázame. Por favor, sólo sostenme así. Estoy tan cansada de aguantar todo por propia cuenta"._

Ella me mece.

Más bien como un balanceo.

Nos balanceamos de ida y vuelta por interminables minutos mientras lloro y sollozo empapando el traje de la Dra. Sutherland. Ella huele bien. Su aroma es ligero y casi afrutado. Es claramente femenino y muy alejado del de Edward.

Con este aroma femenino saturando mi nariz, mi cerebro no puede conectarse a los recuerdos de Edward ni a su olor cuando me abrazaba. Se siente bien estar libre del dolor de perderle.

A regañadientes me alejo de ella. Todavía estoy gimiendo de vergüenza.

_"No sé qué me pasa"_. Arrugo la frente por la confusión y niego con la cabeza. El rostro ceñudo de Edward está mirándome desde la foto que quedó en mi mano. Siento una punzada de nostalgia. La Dra. Sutherland empuja el cabello de mi cara y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello de una manera sexual. En otro momento, no habría pensado nada de eso, pero ahora todas mis interacciones parecen manchadas por mi recién descubierta lujuria.

_"Edward me entrenó bien"._

—Quiero ayudarte, Bella. Habla conmigo —dice en voz baja. Sé que ella no quiere asustarme, pero ya siento la tensión arrastrándose de nuevo sobre los hombros. Está parada demasiado cerca y hablándome, eso me hace sentir acorralada.

Debe ser capaz de hablar porque retrocede. Me relajo, sólo un poco.

—Me gustaría que se retiraran los cargos en tu contra, pero tienes que hablar con alguien. El Agente Biers es... —busca la palabra— muy bueno en su trabajo y a pesar de su comportamiento de ayer, es un gran tipo. Sin embargo, su prioridad es resolver el caso. Mi prioridad eres tú. No debería haberte empujado en la forma en que lo hizo.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, por debajo de mis pestañas. Quería que me abrazara de nuevo. —Me gustaría tener un abogado —susurro.

—Por supuesto. Si estás lista para hablar, te encontraré uno. Pero Bella, las cosas que necesitamos hablar van más allá de los cargos legales. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero no digo nada más.

La Dra. Sutherland regresa a su silla y se sienta. Me mira expectante, con sus ojos verdes. Es bonita, en una forma muy discreta. Con su pelo rojizo, ese traje marrón no le favorece. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella, algo cálido y agradable.

Cuando se hace evidente que no hablaré más, alcanza su tejido y reanuda su tarea sin sentido.

Aprieta los labios juntos, buscando las palabras.

—¿Quieres ver a tu madre?

No vacilo.

—No.

Ella deja de tejer.

—Bella, la gente que te quiere, te acepta por lo que eres en realidad. No importa lo que te ha sucedido.

—Bueno, ahí lo tiene. Mi madre no me quiere, Dra. Sutherland. Creo que quiere amarme, pero... no puede.

Asiente con la cabeza pero estoy segura de que no me cree. _"¿Qué puede saber ella?"_

—Creo que tu madre te quiere mucho.

Miro hacia abajo a la foto de Edward. Pensé que me amaba. _"¿Podría ser que la única persona que descarté, me ame más que aquella en quien yo confiaba por completo?"_ Me duele el corazón. Es una pregunta que no estoy dispuesta a contestar.

Poco a poco me arrastro bajo las mantas. Quiero volver a dormir. Quiero estar con Edward de nuevo. En mis sueños, nunca hay una razón para dudar de mi corazón. En mis sueños, él es todo lo que yo quiero que sea. Él es mío. Como si fuera una señal, la Dra. Sutherland deja de hacerme preguntas cargadas de emoción y una vez más, me entretiene con sus cuentos de tejido libre y taxidermia interpretativa.

.

* * *

.

**_Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del día, espero les guste :) _****_Hasta mañana :3 espero sus Reviews_**

**_._**

**_Aquí dejo respuestas a los Reviews de Captive in the Dark:_**

**_Romina:_**_Gracias por tu review, espero continúes leyendo esta historia :3_

**_Toomanycats:_**_ ty 4 ur reviews, make me very happy._

**_Reneesme: _**_Edward es muy complicado lo sé, pero todo tiene un motivo, el quiere que Bella sea fuerte para poder soportar lo que vendrá después, aunque al final no le sirva de nada :c y sí Jessica es una maldita, sobre Alice realmente Bella nunca llega a encontrarse con ella, pues de nuevo cae en manos de Edward, sin embargo como vemos en esta segunda parte Alice sí dio aviso a las autoridades y estas comenzaron su búsqueda :c Sobre Carlisle él definitivamente querrá que Ed termine con lo que ya empezó y no va a seder por nada del mundo, Ed & Bells están destinados a sufrir más aún u.u Y como verás ya comencé con la segunda parte, espero te guste tanto como la primera, gracias a ti por tus lindos comentarios :)_

**_Laura:_**_ Bienvenida :3 espero te guste la historia :D gracias por tu Review_

**_NuncaEsTarde:_**_ Pues Bella ha dicho que Edward está muerto. Conforme avance la historia descubriremos como Bella llegó a donde está y qué pasó con Edward, y sí él era diferente sin duda es un sádico pero por sobre todo creo que estaba enamorado de Bella :c y sí actualizaré seguido como siempre :3 gracias por tus comentarios :)_

**_Claudita:_**_ Todas amamos a Edward T.T y bueno como le mencioné a la chica anterior pues conforme avance la historia veremos lo que sucedió y como es que Bella está viva y Edward no :c todas tenemos el Síndrome de Estocolmo T.T jajaja okya :3 Gracias por tu review :3_

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	5. Corazón Roto

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 5**

*.*.*

.

**Día 8:**

.

Me siento un poco mejor hoy. Todavía extraño a Edward y no creo que el sentimiento vaya a desaparecer, pero puedo pasar varios minutos sin romperme y llorar, es un progreso. La Dra. Sutherland dice que un día lo haré hasta una hora... o un día, pero esa es toda la esperanza que me doy a mí misma. La idea de no pensar en él todo un día es demasiado para mí. Se siente como una traición, incluso desearlo.

Una vez más, estoy sentada en la espantosamente alegre sala que utilizan para interrogar. Esta vez no tengo que hablar mucho. Tengo un abogado que lo hace por mí. Él y el Agente Biers han estado discutiendo durante la última hora. Eric Yorkie, mi abogado, tiene un físico nada sobresaliente, pero es muy inteligente e increíblemente agresivo. Hay algo súper caliente acerca de observarlos discutir... o tal vez simplemente me gusta cuando Biers está agitado.

Su cabello está un poco desaliñado ahí donde ha pasado los dedos varias veces para no golpearle la cara a Yorkie. De vez en cuando sus ojos se deslizan hacia mí y siento una emoción oscura pensando en lo que le gustaría hacerme si pudiera. Si fuera Edward, ¡asumiría que un azote sería ciertamente lo justo!

_—¿Cuándo fue exactamente qué te imaginaste como... mi amante? —Mi ritmo cardíaco vibraba hasta el cráneo—. ¿Fue la primera vez que te corriste con mi boca? ¿O una de las muchas veces, desde entonces, que te he puesto sobre mi rodilla? Parece que te gusta._

Y ahí está él, Edward, en mis pensamientos, en mi sangre. Puedo sentir la cara caliente, el estómago contraído cada vez más y ya sube la palpitante excitación entre mis piernas. Las aprieto y estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que Biers sigue mirándome. Cuando nuestros ojos finalmente se encuentran, me sonrojo con fuerza. Sonrío cuando también él se sonroja.

El Agente Biers se aclara la garganta y toma un trago de agua. Es suficiente para recuperar su control. Suspiro con decepción.

—Agente Biers—dice Yorkie, reclamando la atención de Riley—, mi clienta está detenida por ridículas acusaciones que nunca funcionarían en un tribunal. Ella vivía con su madre y asistía al instituto en el momento de su secuestro. A pesar de que tiene dieciocho años, el Fiscal tendría dificultades para juzgarla como un adulto. Si es considerada como menor de edad e involucrada en un caso de tráfico de personas, está protegida de las tácticas de investigación del FBI bajo la Sección 107 de la _Ley de Protección de Víctimas_ del 2000. Incluso no tiene sentido para nosotros estar sentados aquí. Debería estar hablando con el Fiscal, no con usted.

Biers no parece feliz pero tampoco se ve derrotado.

—Su clienta tiene doscientos cincuenta mil dólares en una cuenta bancaria extranjera. ¿Cómo llegó ese dinero ahí? No lo dirá. Además, ha estado viviendo con presuntos terroristas. Lo admitió. ¡Luego, está el pequeño asunto de su conocimiento sobre una reunión entre los enemigos de Estados Unidos que tiene lugar en menos de una semana! Necesitamos información y su negativa a darla se califica como una obstrucción a la justicia...

—¡¿Cuáles terroristas?! —grito a Biers y me pongo de pie, pero Yorkie me empuja suavemente para que me siente de nuevo.

—Carlisle Cullen, James Witherdale, Caius Volturi y por supuesto, Edward. ¿Tiene o no información también sobre Dimitri Balk?

—¡Nunca dije que lo conociera!

—Dijo que sabía dónde estaría —dice Biers con una ceja levantada.

—Srta. Swan, por favor deje de hablar y permítame solucionar esto —dice Yorkie en un tono irritado.

—Por cierto —comienza de nuevo Biers, haciendo caso omiso de mi abogado y centrándose en mí—, Dimitri es sospechoso de tener vínculos con el tráfico de armas y estupefacientes. Y hasta que no sepa cómo usted —señala con el dedo en mi dirección— está involucrada, es una sospechosa. Puede tratar conmigo o puedo traer a la _DEA_ y la _Seguridad Nacional_ aquí y cuando utilicen la _Ley Patriota_ contra usted, no diga que no se lo advertí.

—Es suficiente —dijo Yorike con firmeza, mirándonos a los dos.

—Edward no es un terrorista. No sé sobre el resto de ellos, ¡pero él no es un terrorista! ¡Y tampoco lo soy yo! Y... —Una ola de frío se estrelló contra mí. Caius. Nunca he dicho nada sobre Caius. Biers sabe cosas que no dice.

_"¡Edward! ¡Mierda!"_

No puedo respirar, de repente todo el oxígeno es extraído de la sala, ¡y de mis malditos pulmones! Intento respirar hondo, profundo, muchas veces, pero no puedo conseguir nada de aire.

Mi corazón se acelera.

_"¡No puedo respirar!"_

—¿Isabella? —dice Biers y puedo oírlo moviéndose a mi alrededor.

—Hemos terminado aquí, Agente Biers. Voy a hablar con sus superiores. —Yorkie me alcanza e intenta ponerme de pie. No me gustan sus manos sobre mí. _"¡No puedo respirar!"_ Me está asfixiando. _"Tengo que pensar. Tengo que respirar"._

—¡Silencio! ¡Solo cierren la boca! —Biers y Yorkie se quedan en silencio y los ignoro mientras pongo las manos sobre la mesa que está frente a mí y trato de recuperar el aliento.

_"Estás jodida, chica. No lo empeores"._

Aprieto los ojos cerrándolos y me obligo a respirar más lento, más profundo, más tranquilo. Mi corazón empieza a desacelerarse hasta que por fin siento solo una pequeña traza de pánico. Sin levantar la vista, pienso en lo que tengo que hacer.

_"¿Cómo sabe Biers sobre Caius? ¿Sabe más sobre Edward? ¿Realmente está acusándome de asesinato? ¡Fue en defensa propia!"_

Tengo el presentimiento de que Biers sería mucho más dócil si mi abogado no estuviera aquí. Todavía un cabrón, pero probablemente no presionaría tan duro. La Dra. Sutherland dijo que era un buen tipo y que haría lo correcto por mí.

Últimamente ya no tengo mucha fe en ninguna de las cosas que me dicen, pero un rayo de esperanza es mejor que nada. Tomo un sorbo de agua cuando Biers desliza el vaso de papel bajo mi cara. Espero que se sienta culpable el hijo de puta. Yorkie pone su mano en mi hombro y me encojo de hombros.

—No me toque.

—Creo que debería llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, señorita Swan—dice.

—Quiero que se vaya —le susurro con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

—¿Perdón? —Dice indignado— no creo que sea una buena idea, señorita Swan. Le aconsejo que guarde silencio y me deje hacer mi trabajo.

—Quiere que se vaya —dice Biers. Sabe que ha ganado esta ronda. Me arrinconó en una esquina y me dejé. Debería haber sabido que sabía más de lo que decía, no solo sobre mí, también de otras cosas. Me siento estúpida, enfadada y asustada. Pero en este momento, necesito tiempo para pensar y Biers es lo malo conocido.

Discuten otro rato, hinchando el pecho uno frente al otro como en una exhibición de gallos del _National_ _Geographic_. Al final, Yorkie recoge sus cosas y se va. Biers y yo estamos solos otra vez. Tengo la sensación de que es lo que quería, desde el principio.

Se sienta en silencio, relajado y paciente, dispuesto a no romper el silencio. No quiere perder terreno. Quiere que vaya a él y sé cuál es su juego, sé exactamente la manera en que se juega. Lo necesito de mi lado. Justo como una vez necesité a Edward.

Mi voz es suave a propósito. Necesito que me vea de nuevo muy frágil. Necesito que saque al macho alfa. Necesito que crea que soy suya para protegerme, incluso si ya pertenezco a otra persona. Edward se sentiría orgulloso. Me recuerdo que ahora soy mi propia dueña.

—Realmente no dejará que me lleven a la cárcel ¿verdad? —le hablo dejando la amenaza de lágrimas bajo la superficie de mis palabras.

Biers exhala profundamente por la nariz y oigo su dedo golpeando suavemente contra la mesa. Remarcando las palabras.

—Nunca pondría a una persona inocente en la cárcel Srta. Swan, pero todavía tengo que convencerme de que no es culpable.

—Pensé que era inocente hasta que se probara lo contrario y no al revés.

Se ríe un poco, pero no le llega a los ojos. Es realmente impresionante.

—Creo que en estos días la mayoría de las personas tienen la filosofía de que es mejor prevenir que curar —se inclina hacia adelante, conciliador—, la verdad es que creo que no es más que una chica que quedó atrapada en un horrible montón de mierda. Creo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer para volver a casa y creo que eso la hace increíblemente inteligente y valiente. Ya no tiene que ser valiente, señorita Swan. Usted no tiene que proteger a nadie. Podría salvarse y de paso a mí, de un millón de problemas. Dígame la verdad para poder asegurarme de que lo que le pasó no le suceda a ninguna otra persona.

Sería tan fácil creerle. Estoy más tentada que nunca de derramar las tripas sobre Biers y dejarlo decidir qué hacer. No es de extrañar que sea tan bueno en su trabajo.

—Me gustaría poder confiar en usted, Biers, pero sé que no puedo.

Arrugas de confusión surcaron su frente pero hay una mueca irónica en los labios.

—¿Por qué?

Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cree que es diferente a los hombres como Edward? Lo mira todo en blanco y negro, no le importa toda la historia, no le importa si el color es gris. Algunas historias no son en blanco y negro, Agente Biers.

Niega un poco con la cabeza obviamente divertido, pero todavía profesional.

—En mi experiencia... cuando una mujer te dice _''toda la historia''_ es cuando quiere que tomes una decisión basada en la emoción y no en la lógica.

Mis ojos se estrechan y me quedo mirando la superficie de la mesa, las marcas que no eran visibles a primera vista se vuelven más claras a medida que fijo la vista sin pestañear.

—Tal vez —mi voz hueca, muy lejana— pero si no fuera por las emociones que anulan la lógica, yo no estaría aquí.

La sonrisa de Biers se ha borrado, ahora su mirada es intensa.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Edward. No fue lógico... lo que hizo por mí. —Las palabras son una revelación. No esperaba decirlas, pero sé que son verdad. Sasuke podría no amarme, pero le importaba. Él mantuvo su promesa de mantenerme a salvo, incluso si eso significaba que no podíamos estar juntos.

Esto hace que el dolor sea mucho peor.

_—He estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, manipular a la gente para que hagan lo que quiero. Es por eso que crees que me amas. Porque te he roto y vuelto a reconstruir. No fue un accidente. Una vez que dejes esto atrás... lo verás._

_—Por favor. Por favor, Edward. No me hagas esto, no me obligues a tratar de ser alguien que no sé cómo volver a ser nunca más._

_—Es hora de que te vayas, Gatita..._

La voz de Biers me sacudió de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Qué ha hecho por ti?

Me limpio los ojos, barriendo las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

—Todo —digo con una sonrisa dolida—, pero no tiene nada que ver con la lógica y todo que ver con la emoción, la venganza, el honor, la traición, la lujuria, incluso el amor... todas estas cosas surgen de nuestras emociones —hice una pausa—, estoy segura de que usted no está haciendo lo que hace sin algún tipo de emoción, Agente Biers.

—Tiene su punto —dice Biers en voz baja y se inclina hacia mí—, pero he vivido y he visto mucha mierda.

—¿Por qué debería importarme? ¿Se supone que me hace confiar en usted?

—¿Qué otra opción tiene? —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabe de Caius?

Sonríe.

—Pensé que podría llamar su atención —dice sonriendo—, soy bueno en mi trabajo, Srta. Swan , y he estado escarbando para encontrar lo que he podido de Carlisle Cullen. Lo que he encontrado hasta ahora es muy preocupante. Buscando a través de sus conocidos y referencias en México, no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Caius. Por lo que puedo decir, el hombre es bastante excéntrico...

Excéntrico no era la palabra que yo hubiera utilizado.

—Espere... si sabe dónde está, ¿por qué no...?

—México no es los ., Srta. Swan, no podemos seguir deteniendo a todos los criminales de otro país en base a sospechas que no podemos comprobar. Por otro lado, ha abandonado el país y se ha ido a no sé dónde. ¿Quizás a Pakistán?

Alzo la vista y sacudo con la cabeza—. Es difícil decirlo. —Me pregunto si todos están muertos: Caius, Jane, Mike y Jessica. Quiero pensar que Edward no le haría daño a Jane, pero entonces recuerdo la sangre y me pregunto si...

_"No, no lo puedo soportar"._

—Srta. Swan ¿dónde es la subasta? —Las palabras de Biers son agudas y serias. Este es el fin del juego. Realmente tendría que tomar una decisión.

—No lo sé, Riley. No lo sé. No específicamente, pero probablemente podría darle una idea. Tal vez si escuchara toda la historia podría averiguarlo por usted mismo. Probablemente sabrá más que yo.

—Está bien. Dígame.

Ahora es mi turno de sonreír y sacudir la cabeza.

—No, no sin algunas concesiones.

—_WITSEC_. Se lo dije —dice exasperado—, no lo puedo garantizar. Más que eso, no creo que sea la decisión correcta para usted. Lo último que necesita es estar separada de todos y de todo lo que conoce. Eso es salirse por la tangente.

—No me importa lo que piense que es. Quiero desaparecer. Quiero dejar atrás todo este lío y si yo lo decido y cuando yo lo decida, ocuparme de él. Son mis asuntos. No los suyos.

Biers y yo seguimos dando vueltas por unos minutos mientras expongo todo lo que quiero a cambio de mi historia. No es agradable. Biers es un bastardo que da miedo cuando quiere y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me intimida, pero estoy dispuesta a tratar con él. Hay cosas en las que no daré marcha atrás. Hay batallas que estoy decidida a ganar.

—Sé lo que quiero, Biers y si no me lo concede... está jodido. Después de lo que he pasado, no me importa lo que cree que puede hacerme.

La mandíbula de Biers se aprieta y puedo escuchar el estallido sutil cuando rechina los dientes. Se queda mirándome con dureza por lo que parecen siglos y aunque me gustaría, no me encojo bajo su mirada.

—Empiece a hablar.

—¿Me ayudará? —susurro, pero mantengo la cabeza alta, mis ojos al nivel de los suyos.

Exhala lentamente y afloja la mandíbula.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Si nos pone allí, si nos lleva a la subasta, la ayudaré.

Siento el corazón en la garganta. Quiero saltar por encima de la mesa y abrazarlo como el infierno. Él me ha dado esperanza. La esperanza de las cosas que más quiero en el mundo. Con mucho cuidado, lamo mis labios y me preparo para decirle a Biers lo que quiere saber.

*.*.*

_._

_"¿Por dónde empezar?"_

_"Hay tantas diferencias entre Edward y yo"._

_"La misma cantidad que hay de similitudes"._

Todavía era el tipo que había sido contratado a hombres despiadados para raptarme. Era la persona cruel que me había encerrado en la oscuridad durante semanas, forzándome a depender de él, a implorarle, a necesitarlo tanto que incluso mis propios instintos no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Era el hombre que me había salvado la vida y el que la había puesto en peligro. Finalmente, era el hombre que planeaba venderme como una _esclava_ _sexual_. Una _puta_.

Había tenido sus propias razones para quererme de vuelta y no habían tenido nada que ver con mi bienestar y todo que ver con la venganza. ¿Por qué quería venganza? No lo sabía. La confianza no funcionaba en ambos sentidos entre nosotros. Había ciertas cosas en las que no me quedaba más remedio que confiar en él: mantenerme viva, alimentada, segura y, excepto por él, intacta. No dejaba mucho margen, pero me negaba a confiarle lo más importante de todo, mi _futuro_.

Supongo que las cosas entre nosotros eran iguales y las diferencias no importaban. Lo que importaba era que yo ya no era la de antes. La chica ingenua que había en mí había sido abofeteada en su feminidad. Había sido arrasada por el dolor, la aflicción, la pérdida y el sufrimiento. Perfeccionada por la lujuria, la ira y una aguda conciencia de la necesidad de sobrevivir.

Entendí cosas que antes no podía entender. Entendí la necesidad de venganza: porque la semilla había sido plantada en mí. Reconocí cómo, muchas veces, volvió a mi cuerpo contra mí: porque el deseo por él siempre había estado allí. Por encima de todo, había aprendido la única cosa que cada persona tiene que aprender través de la vida: la única persona en la que realmente puedes confiar es en ti mismo.

Aún estaba conmocionada por el despliegue dominante de Edward cuando por fin me acostó para dormir. Debería haber estado enojada con él y en cierta forma lo estaba, pero la manera en que me había avasallado me hizo comprender lo atento y amable que había sido antes. Tratar con Edward era todo acerca de la perspectiva. No podías apreciar su bondad hasta que habías sentido su crueldad. La había sentido, pero hasta yo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, a pesar de todo, lo había tomado con calma.

Él no tenía que darme explicaciones, lo había dejado muy claro. Sin embargo, sabía que quería que entendiera el peligro en el que estaba. Quería que pensara antes de actuar. Quería que eligiera mis batallas, aunque esas batallas fueran con él. Quería que sobreviviera. Me había dicho muchas cosas en el coche, pero luego me las había demostrado. Para Edward eso fue amable. Me mostró la crueldad y me dejó a la deriva, con los pensamientos acumulándose en la mente sin ningún consuelo. Luego estaba allí, su cuerpo largo y cálido era como una oración a la que me aferraba mientras trataba de mantenerme consciente sin tener éxito.

Ese día me desperté llorando. Podía oír el ruido de la ducha y era enfermizo cómo me llenaba de alivio al saber que estaba cerca. Me obligué a tumbarme hacia abajo, para encontrar una posición menos dolorosa para mi hombro lesionado y mis costillas rotas.

No me sentía cómoda sin su brazo a mí alrededor. No podía dormir sin saber que estaba cerca. Me había vuelto esto. Me había vuelto temerosa. Me había hecho necesitarlo. Y si pensaba que de repente iba a abandonarme y borrar lo que quedaba de su torcida conciencia, estaba tristemente equivocado. Un ruido extraño llamó mi atención y me distrajo de mis pensamientos. A pesar del renovado miedo, era una distracción bienvenida. Me pregunté por un momento si Edward se había hecho daño cayendo en la ducha o algo así, pero no hubo estrépito, sólo un sonido ahogado. Escuché con atención, esperando que el ruido se repitiera y que no se apagara con el aparatoso volumen de mi respiración.

—¡Uh! —ese era el ruido. Como un gruñido mezclado con un gemido— ¡uh! —algo se apretó dentro de mi vientre, una memoria muscular. Debería haberlo ignorado, pero no pude. A pesar de todo lo que me había sucedido y a todo lo que Edward me había sometido, todavía pensaba que él era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

—¡_Min_ _fadlik_ ! —suspiró ruidosamente, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Sea lo que fuera sin embargo, sonaba... _necesitado._

¿Qué necesitaba Edward? ¿Y por qué encontraba la idea de su necesidad tan intrigante?

Lo necesitaba para que me tocara, no lo quería, porque no quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba que lo hiciera. Solo sus brazos alrededor de mí podían disipar la pesadilla, sólo su olor me hacía olvidar el fétido aliento de los hombres que me atacaron. Sólo él. Siempre estuve agradecida por su presencia y a la vez resentida.

Más sonidos vinieron del cuarto de baño y no pude resistirme. No podía detener el torrente de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas instándome a la acción, cualquier cosa que me revelara lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de la puerta cerrada. _"¿Qué si estaba jodiendo a alguien ahí dentro?"_ El pensamiento me detuvo en frío, una ola de algo parecido a la náusea obstruyó mi garganta y apretó mi estómago.

—No lo haría —susurré para mí misma en la oscuridad de la habitación. Por alguna razón no cabía esa posibilidad en mi mente. _"Ya lo ha hecho antes ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que jodió a una mujer mientras estabas atada en la otra habitación?" _La voz en mi cabeza era cruel. _"¡Tenía que saberlo!" _Tenía que saber si iba a hacerme algo como eso otra vez. _"¡Bastardo!"_

Forcé mis pasos hacia la puerta del baño, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis palmas estaban húmedas de sudor, pero no podía dejar de saberlo.

—Joder —la obscenidad era poco más que un susurro detrás de la puerta mientras presionaba mi oreja contra ella—. Ah... sí nena —y luego algo en otro idioma y luego— abre tu sexo...

Casi me caigo contra la puerta cuando las rodillas se me doblaron. Entre mis piernas sentí un latido suave al mismo ritmo que el del corazón. _"Por favor, por favor que no esté teniendo sexo con alguien más"._

Oí el ventilador encendido, podría haber sido el porqué de que se sintiera seguro para hacer ruidos. Si no hubiera estado despierta, no lo habría escuchado. Forcé una valentía que no sentía y presioné el pestillo para abrir la puerta. Agarré el picaporte con el puño hasta que el sudor parecía deslizarse entre mis dedos. La ducha estaba a la izquierda de la puerta y me preocupaba que no fuera capaz de ver sin abrirla completamente y anunciar mi presencia, pero había un espejo a la derecha donde podría ser capaz de ver su reflejo. Solo podía rezar para que no estuviera directamente frente a la puerta o el espejo.

La puerta se abrió apenas una rendija, apenas lo suficiente para poner un dedo a través de ella, pero tenía el corazón atorado en la garganta y sin aliento. Me quedé quieta, tenía la esperanza de no oírlo gritarme o sobresaltarse. Escuché su respiración pesada y esos mismos gemidos de antes, acompañados por un mojado ritmo entrecortado. Me arrodillé en el suelo, sin confiar en mis piernas para apoyarme mientras presionaba la mejilla contra la puerta y me asomé dentro. La habitación estaba llena de vapor y eso ponía las cosas al extremo. Esperé a que se aclarara un poco, pero lo único que podía ver era una figura en el espejo.

Me atreví a abrir la puerta un poco más, la adrenalina bombeando en proporción a la apertura que se ampliaba frente de mí. Más vapor salía fuera de la habitación y se me pegó en la cara y el cuello, lo tenía goteando en el pozo de mis pechos antes de ser absorbido por mi camisa. El espejo se fue aclarando y finalmente pude ver la imagen en la ducha.

Di un grito ahogado, pero Edward no me oyó. Estaba segura de que no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado absorto en lo que hacía a solo unos metros de mis ojos curiosos. Me tendría que haber sentido avergonzada o culpable, pero no había manera de que pudiera sentir esas cosas. Todo lo que podía sentir era el palpitar entre mis piernas y la aguda punzada de lujuria golpeándome en el vientre. Era jodidamente... perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto.

Estaba frente a la ducha, así que solo lo veía de perfil. Su piel era rosa y blanca por la intensidad del agua. Un brazo estaba apoyado contra la pared, con las piernas largas extendidas para hacer equilibrio mientras la cabeza le caía sobre el pecho y estaba jadeando. Su otro brazo estaba rígido, los músculos tensos mientras su mano sostenía una gran erección. Tragué con fuerza y lamí el vapor de mis labios. La cabeza gruesa, rosa oscura, se deslizaba a través de su puño. Su eje se engrosaba hacia la base, sus dedos tenían que agarrar fuerte para mantenerlo contenido. Recordé su peso en la mano.

No movía la mano arriba y abajo a lo largo de su pene. Mecía sus caderas, haciendo que el músculo de su culo se ahuecara a cada lado mientras empujaba hacia adelante, sus grandes y pesados testículos se mecían entre sus piernas abiertas en un ritmo fluido. El pene era la flecha y su puño, el carcaj.

No podía apartar los ojos, ni lo intenté. Me pregunté cuánta cantidad más tendría en su interior y si me había dado todo cuando se había corrido en mi mano y en mis pechos. Pensé en la única vez que había estado dentro de mí y podía recordar el sonido de los azotes contra la húmeda carne de mi vagina mientras me sostenía inclinada y conducía su miembro dentro de mí. El palpitar entre mis piernas era intenso. Mis propios pensamientos me estaban dejado jadeante y mojada. Mis pensamientos eran sucios y excitantes e inundaban mi cuerpo con todas las sensaciones imaginables.

—_Haz que te ame_ —susurró mi Yo _Despiadada_—. _Hazlo de modo que no pueda vivir sin ti._

—_No puedo_ —susurré—, _lo intenté. Dijo que mis intentos eran ridículos. A él no le importa._

—_Le importará._

—_Oh... mmm... vamos._

Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados, su hermosa boca entreabierta, haciendo los sonidos más sexys que había oído en mi vida. Me pregunté qué estaba pensando. Me pregunté si podría ser en mí. _"¿Podría ser yo la que lo conducía hasta ese despliegue frenético de lujuria?"_

—_Síííííí _—Mi Yo _Despiadada_ se estremeció.

Mis pezones estaban tensos y doloridos, raspando contra la tela repentinamente áspera de mi camisa. Quería sacármelos. Quería rozarlos contra algo fresco. Apreté mi cuerpo contra la puerta, frotándolos contra la madera dura mientras continuaba observando a Edward en toda su masculina y, en cierto modo vulnerable, gloria.

Me eché hacia atrás y apreté la palma de la mano contra mi montículo frotando en círculos diminutos, temía que no me llevaran lo suficientemente rápido hasta donde quería ir. No quería perderme en el placer. Quería ver a Edward. Quería verlo correrse. La idea me hizo presionar contra mi clítoris con más fuerza, los círculos más pequeños, más apretados, más rápido. Sentí un aleteo en mi vientre y luego un cosquilleo cálido se extendió desde mi espina dorsal a todos mis miembros, finalmente sentí mi sexo apretando, soltando y apretando. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito antes de apretar los labios y morderlos un poco para mantener dentro cualquier sonido. Difícilmente me saciaba. Era un estornudo en comparación con la forma como Edward hacía que me corriera, pero fue suficiente para centrar la atención en Edward.

Sus caderas estaban empujando más rápido, las mejillas de su culo se flexionaban arriba y abajo mientras hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por alcanzar el clímax. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando la frente contra el antebrazo mientras apretaba los dientes y se bombeaba esa cosa monstruosa que él llamaba miembro adelante y atrás a través del puño mojado. Riachuelos de agua caían de todo su hermoso cuerpo y de repente estaba muy sedienta. Quería arrodillarme a sus pies y lamer el agua que caía de él, especialmente de su impresionante miembro. Quería lamer el agua que caía sobre él y succionarla.

Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacer cuando él dejó escapar un gruñido, seguido de un doloroso gemido mientras cuerdas de semen espeso estallaban fuera de su miembro y cubrían su mano antes de gotear hacia abajo, hacia sus testículos y finalmente, al suelo de la ducha. Fue un montón y aun así sus pelotas no parecían más pequeñas.

Jadeaba con fuerza, con los hombros subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo. Su hermoso rostro estaba rojo pero si era posible, le daba un aspecto aún más atractivo. Quería seguir admirándolo, pero hacerlo era como una traición a mí misma. Todavía, los hechos eran los hechos. En realidad no se preocupaba por mí. Me estaba utilizando.

Mi pasión fue enfriándose rápidamente y finalmente, poco a poco, cerré la puerta y me metí en la cama para cuidar mejor mis lesiones físicas.

Un rato después, oí la puerta del baño abrirse y el roce suave de los pies de Edward contra la alfombra mientras se abría camino hacia la cama. Sentí la cama bajar mientras se ponía bajo las sábanas, sin tocarme en ningún momento.

—Me desperté y no estabas aquí —le dije en voz baja, con la espalda hacia él. Supe que se tensó, pero no podría explicar cómo lo supe, tal vez era el aire entre nosotros lo que se sentía tenso.

—¿Has estado despierta mucho rato?

—No, sólo unos pocos minutos.

—Sentí que se relajaba en el colchón.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

—Sí —mentí, pero me sentí completamente justificada cuando su cálido pecho cubierto de suave algodón, se acomodó en mi espalda y sus dedos, aquellos que solo unos minutos antes estaban cubiertos de semen, trazaban un camino a lo largo de mi brazo para calmarme. Una visión de su cuerpo poderoso, elegante, esforzándose por alcanzar el orgasmo se abrió camino hasta mi mente. Sus dedos eran largos, magnéticos, todavía húmedos, mientras trazaba un camino a lo largo de mi cuerpo, provocándome hormigueos. Le toqué la piel.

—Estás mojado. —Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo siento, Gatita. Necesitaba otra ducha. —Su voz era baja, aturdida por la fatiga, pero no obstante sincera. La mención de la palabra ducha me secó la garganta, pensé en toda el agua resbalando por su cuerpo perfecto y ese órgano hermoso. Me pregunté qué sabor tendría.

—Está bien —susurré. Tenía la garganta ronca.

—¿Alguna cosa que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? —Toda clase de respuestas revolotearon en mi mente llena de lujuria. Era tentador recurrir a tácticas confiables y cosas ficticias que eran... perfectas. Pretender que solo era un chico y yo solo una chica y que nos deseábamos el uno al otro. Quería que él me sostuviera, que me diera un beso y que hiciera cualquier cosa para protegerme. Quería fingir que él sentía por mí una fracción de lo que yo era incapaz de dejar de sentir por él.

Mi corazón dolía. Por mucho que el hombro y las costillas gritaran de dolor, fueron eclipsados por el dolor de mi corazón. No podía fingir más. El tiempo para eso había pasado, solo existía la realidad de las cosas a tratar.

—Sí, _Amo_ —traté de no llorar— hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer para que me sienta mejor. —Su cuerpo se apretó más contra mío y por un momento lo dejé estar—. Podrías no venderme... podría quedarme contigo... ¿estar contigo? —Edward me sostuvo más fuerte, no porque quisiera hacerme daño sino porque le había dejado jodidamente sorprendido. Me había sorprendido yo misma, pero había pasado por mucho para no decir una mierda de cómo me sentía. Tragó sonoramente, sus dedos paseando mientras aflojaba el control.

—Gatita... —su frente se apoyó con fuerza contra mi cuello— me pides cosas imposibles.

Quería preguntar qué partes eran imposibles, pero sabía la respuesta. No podía dejar de lado su venganza, pero podía dejarme de lado a mí.

.

* * *

.

**_Pues regresé con un capítulo más de esta historia :3 en un momento más subiré el siguiente._**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	6. Análisis

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 6**

*.*.*

.

Riley se esforzó por concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía delante, pero a medida que escribía, su mente no dejaba de vagar. Isabella Swan estaba sin duda sufriendo el _**Síndrome de Estocolmo**_, suspirando por su amor perdido, su secuestrador y abusador. A Riley no le importaban los abusadores, bueno, un poco. Todos eran iguales. Su madre solía tratar de disculparse por golpearlo, llevándolo al parque. Los mejores abusadores podían hacerte creer que se sentían culpables por lo que habían hecho, justo hasta que te atravesabas de nuevo en su camino.

Aun así, estaría mintiendo si no admitiera, al menos ante sí mismo, que la capacidad de Bella de narración era bastante... convincente. Durante cuatro horas había escuchado su conversación sobre su relación con Edwrd y vio que sus mejillas y su piel enrojecían con lo que, él lo sabía, era excitación. _"¿Cómo no iba a estar afectado?"_

Sí, se le puso enorme y dura, fue incluso doloroso, pero no le gustaba. _"¿Qué clase de persona tiene una erección mientras escucha la conversación de una víctima de abuso?"_ Le hacía sentirse enfermo. Estaba enfermo.

Y no era un problema nuevo. Tenía una larga historia de extrañas inclinaciones sexuales. Era la razón por la que tenía treinta y un años y todavía estaba soltero y sin perspectivas en el horizonte. Tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera como era. Estar solo no quería decir que se sintiera solo, la verdad. Se mantenía muy ocupado con el trabajo en el F.B.I. Sin embargo, a menudo pensaba que sería bueno tener a alguien al llegar a casa, alguien con quien hablar, que no lo hiciera sentir como un bicho raro (aunque lo fuera) y que tuvieran gustos similares. Se sentía muy atraído por las mujeres dañadas y fracturadas y ellas parecían sentirse atraídas por él. Isabella Swan no parecía diferente. Su atracción por él tenía alguna razón, podía intuirlo muy claramente, pero sabía que era una atracción que solo tenía una salida. Él nunca pondría en peligro una investigación, nunca tomaría ventaja de un testigo y nunca trataría de salvar a alguien que estaba tan obviamente roto. Había aprendido la lección muy bien.

Haría su trabajo. Es por eso que el F.B.I. lo mantenía a bordo, porque al final del día, sabían que haría lo que debía hacer. Era el que cerraba los casos. Nada lo desviaría de ese camino. Nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a la pantalla, continuó escribiendo la declaración de Bella sobre su tiempo en _cautiverio_. Trató de permanecer impasible mientras escribía, pero ciertas frases continuamente saltaban hacia él.

_—Me hizo rogar por comida..._

_—Me pegó varias veces..._

_—...me obligó a correrme._

Su informe parecía más una _novela_ _erótica_ que un expediente. Su mente empezaba a divagar de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a su última novia, que no podía correrse a menos que él la llamara _puta_. Estaba empezando a ponerse duro otra vez. _"¡Basta!"_

Guardó el archivo y decidió tomar un descanso muy necesario, de Bella, de sus memorias relativamente inútiles. Abrió su navegador para buscar más información sobre Carlisle Cullen. Él era el eje central de toda la investigación.

Según la testigo, Edward había informado que su relación con Carlisle había comenzado porque necesitaba matar a Jacob Black, A.K.A. Dimitri Balk.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Riley para sí mismo y de pronto recordó el comentario sobre la madre y la hermana de Carlisle. "_¿Estarían muertas?"_

_"No importa"_, pensó. Lo importante era la subasta, todo lo demás era intrascendente. Así que _"¿por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué la historia parecía relevante?"_ Era un motivo, claro, pero _"¿cómo encontraría el lugar de la subasta en Pakistán?"_

Riley dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se levantó para servirse otra taza de café. Había oído la queja de la policía local sobre el café casi a diario, pero a diferencia de ellos, él realmente disfrutaba el café de la oficina. Probablemente nunca habían limpiado las máquinas de café, pero tal vez le habían agregado algo al grano. Sonrió. De vuelta al escritorio, cogió su libreta y empezó a escarbar a través de sus notas para encontrar un punto de partida para la investigación. La estúpida historia de Bella no proporcionó ningún punto de partida, pero se las arregló para aprender que** _min_ _fadlik_** significaba _"por favor"_ en árabe. Edward aparentemente hablaba árabe con tanta facilidad que lo usaba en privado. Se decía que la gente solía hablar su lengua materna mientras estaba sola y sin duda, también ejercitando esa actividad en particular. Dios sabía que nunca había gritado en mandarín mientras estaba en la agonía del éxtasis. Por supuesto, él no hablaba mandarín.

Pasó a través de más notas y encontró que Edward también hablaba español; el inglés lo hablaba con acento extraño, descrito como "... una mezcla de inglés, árabe y persa... tal vez más persa." Riley sacó un mapa de Pakistán y trató de reducir un área con esa mezcla. Parecía muy poco probable. Aun así, el acento significaba que Edward nació o estuvo inmerso por un largo espacio de tiempo en un lugar donde había oído esos idiomas cotidianamente. Afganistán, India e Irán, todos alrededor de Pakistán y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían, sin duda, similitudes en las características demográficas y las convenciones sociales. Los británicos, obviamente, tenía influencia en cada país mencionado, pero sabía que su influencia era más fuerte en la India. Era obvio que Edward no era de la India pero si hubiera crecido allí, habría aprendido el dialecto.

Tenía que reducir la lista de posibles ubicaciones para la subasta y tenía muy poca información, solamente los archivos de antiguos casos e internet. Pakistán estaba dando grandes pasos hacia la reducción y eliminación del número de delitos cometidos contra las personas dentro de sus fronteras, pero estaba muy lejos de tener el éxito necesario para afectar a su sociedad y a su política. La _esclavitud_ era muy popular y la mayor parte de la fuerza de trabajo contratada eran mujeres y niños.

La gente se compraba, se vendía y se alquilaba de forma usual en Pakistán y era hora de que el gobierno de Estados Unidos comenzara a tomar nota y a trabajar con la _ONU_ para hacer algo al respecto. Riley no era ingenuo, sabía que la razón por la que los Estados Unidos habían decidido cambiar su punto de vista sobre Oriente Medio tenía más que ver con los recursos en el extranjero. Sin embargo, si eso significaba menos mujeres y niños vendidos como _esclavos_ _sexuales_, o menos mano de obra en condiciones de servidumbre, entonces significaba todo para él. Petróleo y libertad para todos.

Las provincias de Sindh y Punjab eran grandes focos de tráfico de personas, pero optó por excluirlos temporalmente, siendo la zona principalmente agrícola, la _esclavitud_ era una labor conjunta. Ciertamente no era lugar para _playboys_ elitistas o terroristas con miras a organizar una subasta lujosa de esclavos de placer. ¡Joder! Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Riley miró su reloj y decidió pedir la cena, antes de que cerraran su restaurante chino favorito. Prácticamente se le hacía la boca agua con la idea de los fideos de ajo y las empanadillas crujientes. Hubo un tiempo en que ordenaba para dos, pero hacía casi un año que no tenía un compañero con quien compartir el tiempo de investigación. En estos días, trabajaba solo.

Daba igual, ya que no era muy bueno tratando con la gente. Era demasiado honesto y la gente no apreciaba eso.

Era bueno en su trabajo y la gente lo respetaba, pero eso no quería decir que aprovecharan una oportunidad para trabajar juntos o quisieran salir con él para tomarse unas cervezas después del trabajo. Sin embargo hacían lo que les pedía, no se podía quejar. Si le pedía a uno de los analistas que se quedara para ayudar un poco con la investigación, lo haría a regañadientes y guardaría sus comentarios despectivos para cuando se encontrara en mejor compañía.

Riley había solicitado un _Grupo de Trabajo Especial_ para asistirle en el caso. Había un tiempo de respuesta potencialmente corto y la posibilidad de un incidente internacional si llevaban a cabo una redada en Pakistán. Aun así, su jefe se negaba a reunir un grupo de trabajo decente a menos que Riley tuviera pruebas concretas de que habría sospechosos de terrorismo y objetivos políticos en la subasta.

Si no lo supiera mejor, habría acusado a la Agencia de dejar caer en el olvido el caso a propósito. El rostro de Isabella Swan había salpicado todos los noticiarios, junto con videos borrosos de vigilancia y de cámaras de teléfonos de su enfrentamiento con la patrulla fronteriza. Algo como eso no desaparecería fácilmente.

Se desplazó por la información que tenía disponible sobre Carlisle Cullen y sus cómplices. Era un _oficial_ _militar_ pakistaní y de los de alto rango. Había luchado junto a las fuerzas estadounidenses como parte de la coalición durante la _Tormenta del Desierto_. Estaba altamente condecorado y se rumoreaba que era muy cercano al antiguo _Mayor General_ que apoyó el golpe de estado que derrocó al presidente pakistaní en 1999. En resumen, el hombre tenía a unas cuantas personas poderosas en su círculo.

Si quería a alguien muerto, no podía imaginar que fuera difícil para él llevarlo a cabo. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerlo sin avergonzarse a sí mismo o a sus superiores frente a la comunidad internacional. _"¿Podría su implicación ser la razón de que el F.B.I. dudara en atacar este caso con toda su fuerza?"_

Riley recogió su pluma y escribió una lista de cosas sobre las que necesitaba obtener información: bases militares en Pakistán cercanas a pistas de aterrizaje, o sobre ellas, aduanas y estaciones de reabastecimiento de combustible. Una cosa era cierta, Carlisle no iba a entrar o salir a través de medios comerciales, necesitaría un avión privado para no lidiar con los funcionarios de aduana. No era mucho, pero era un comienzo.

El timbre del portero lo sobresaltó. Su comida había llegado finalmente. Tomó el ascensor hasta el primer piso y se encontró con el repartidor, le dio una propina generosa y caminó de regreso arriba para disfrutar de sus grasientos y deliciosos manjares.

Varias horas más tarde, Riley decidió dar por terminada la noche y regresar a su hotel. Planeaba levantarse temprano para visitar a Hinata en el hospital otra vez. Ella estaría esperando noticias sobre la solicitud que hizo para participar en el programa de protección de testigos y no tenía noticias nuevas que ofrecer, pero aún necesitaba el resto de su declaración.

Si la información obtenida resultaba lo que él había propuesto a sus superiores, su petición probablemente se concediera, pero no por las razones correctas. Lo que la chica necesitaba era justicia. Ella necesitaba que los hombres responsables de su secuestro, su violación y tortura pagaran por sus crímenes en un ámbito público. Ella necesitaba que aquellos hombres fueran juzgados y hallados culpables por falta de la más básica decencia humana, sólo entonces podría recoger los pedazos de su vida y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, si él tenía razón, la Oficina estaría más interesada en los elementos de seguridad nacional que en la justicia de una niña de dieciocho años. No habría ninguna detención oficial ni juicios públicos, ya que la información provocaría una operación encubierta para reunir pruebas de la implicación en el tráfico de personas a líderes militares ricos y poderosos, jefes de Estado y magnates millonarios. Esto sería un activo de valor incalculable en las manos del gobierno de los .

Era algo así como un enigma moral en lo que a Riley se refería. Bella estaba huyendo. Ella no quería enfrentarse a su mundo anterior ni a sus habitantes y era un sentimiento que Riley comprendía bien, pero no podía aprobarlo. A la vez, era la persona menos adecuada para aconsejar sobre cómo se deberían superar los traumas personales. Él fue dañado y todavía estaba mal de la cabeza, no importaba los muchos terapeutas con los que había hablado desde su adolescencia. Sus expedientes habían sido sellados y para todos los efectos, era apto para el servicio, pero conocía su propia mente. Conocía sus propias limitaciones y sesgos. Este conocimiento le servía y le daba una perspectiva cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Entró en su habitación del hotel y dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de siempre. Vació los bolsillos, cuidadosamente apiló según su valor todas las monedas y las colocó en una fila según su tamaño. Sus llaves, la cartera y el reloj también fueron colocados con cuidado. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y la colgó en el armario. A continuación, se sentó y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, después la camisa y la corbata. Por último, se quitó el cinturón, lo enrolló, y lo puso sobre la mesa con las otras cosas antes de quitarse la ropa interior. Alineó sus zapatos debajo de la cama y colocó los artículos para la limpieza en seco en la bolsa del hotel. Era su rutina nocturna, le daban consuelo las acciones repetidas. El orden era importante.

Desnudo, se puso en pie sintiendo el aire cálido y ligeramente húmedo de Texas e ignoró la sensación de hormigueo de su pene cada vez más erecto. Sabía por qué se estaba poniendo duro y deseó que no fuera así. Había sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de hojear sus notas de la entrevista, a pesar de la información prometedora que había obtenido con la investigando más a fondo de Carlisle. Esa parte de la historia de la chica estaba llena de una violencia lamentable, la violencia que resulta de una circunstancia cargada de sexo es despreciable, pero la forma en que relató la historia, con entusiasmo tortuoso, manipulación y una excitación evidente fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Apretaba todos sus botones y de la mano de su disgusto vino la innegable aceleración de su pulso.

Sin embargo, no lo haría. No quería fantasear. No se masturbaría. No buscaría gratificación sexual. De lo contrario, sería un paso en la dirección equivocada, sabía que esto lo llevaría a la culpa debilitante que inexorablemente venía después.

En su lugar, bajó hasta el suelo y se puso a hacer tantas flexiones como le fue posible. Estaba cansado y sus músculos protestaban. Las dos de la mañana no era la hora adecuada para eso. Sus músculos gritaban, pero era mejor que la alternativa. Se esforzó hasta que el sudor le corrió por la espalda y el estómago se estremeció, hasta que sus brazos amenazaron con rendirse... hasta que no hubo una jodida oportunidad de que algo le inspirara lujuria. Luego se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama.

Durmió tranquilamente y sin sueños.

.

* * *

.

_**Pues misión cumplida :3 aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del día, espero les guste.**_

_**Mar: **Gracias por tu review y bienvenida :3 actualizo todos los días a excepción de los sábados y domingos puesto que siempre estoy ocupada y tengo obligaciones como esposa, pero por lo demás siempre estoy disponible entre semana :3_

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	7. Primera Lección

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 7**

*.*.*

.

_Edward no podía dormir. Había hecho todo en lo que se le había ocurrido, se había dado una ducha caliente, se había masturbado, y se había sentado en la biblioteca de Carlisle y mirado sus libros. No sabía leer, pero algunos de los libros tenían fotos en ellas. Había andado alrededor de la casa y descubrió tentempiés en la cocina. Se había comido todo el _gulab jamun_ (dulce típico de la India, elaborado con una masa de harina y leche en polvo, que luego es frita en aceite) e incluso ahora, los dedos y las comisuras de su boca estaban pegajosos. Todavía no podía dormir._

"¿Dónde está Carlisle?"_, se preguntó. Su corazón empezó a correr pensando en el hombre mayor. _"¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si algo le había pasado?"_ El estómago de Edward le dolió. Nunca había estado solo antes. Siempre había alguien cerca de él, si no los otros chicos, entonces Marco, y si él no estaba, tal vez un _Amo_._

_Edward se levantó y empujó su almohada y la manta al suelo, la cama era demasiado blanda. Se tumbó en la alfombra gruesa y se envolvió a sí mismo con la manta que le habían proporcionado. Fuera, el viento aullaba. _"¿Por qué lo dejaría Carlisle solo?"_ Levantó sus rodillas hasta el pecho y se meció. Deseó que Félix estuviera con él. Félix era uno de los chicos británicos que a menudo compartía su cama. Si tuviera un amigo entre todos, era probablemente Félix._

_Por primera vez en una semana, dejó de pensar en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Con Marco muerto, _"¿qué había pasado con los otros, con Félix?"_ Es cierto que a menudo peleaban y se lanzaban a veces el uno al otro en el camino de un Marco enfadado, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera afecto allí. Cada vez que uno de ellos era maltratado por un _Amo_ o después de una salvaje paliza en particular, a menudo se consolaban mediante la aplicación de vendajes u ofrecían unos brazos que consolaban en lugar de dañar. Edward era más pequeño, y probablemente más joven, pero era un luchador, mientras Félix era más dócil y fácilmente manipulable._

_—¿Por qué te enfadas a cada rato, _Kéleb_? sabes lo que va a pasar —le había susurrado a menudo a _Kéleb_, aplicando la pomada oscura en su piel._

_—Lo odio. Le dejaré matarme antes de que me convierta en su perro faldero. Un perro podría ser, pero no el suyo._

_—Tú no eres un perro, _Kéleb_. —Félix besó mi frente—. Eres un chico estúpido._

_—Y tú eres un perro faldero —respondió _Kéleb _con una sonrisa a medias._

_Félix también se rió y puso el tapón a la pomada. Se quedó en silencio y de puntillas hizo su propia cama en el suelo._

_—Félix—susurró _Kéleb_._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Un día voy a matarlo._

_Después de una larga pausa—: Lo sé. Buenas noches, chico estúpido._

_Edward había hecho exactamente lo que prometió. Había matado con eficiencia y a sangre fría a Kabuto. Pero no se había tomado la molestia de buscar a Félix, ni les había dicho a todos los demás que eran libres. Nunca les dijo que huyeran. Le gustaría decir que fue porque la idea no se le había ocurrido, pero eso no era cierto. Había tenido miedo. Había tenido miedo de que se volvieran contra él, porque sin Marco, muchos de ellos tendrían que elegir entre la pobreza o un _Amo_ nuevo y desconocido, tal vez incluso la monotonía de la servidumbre de _esclavitud_. También había sido el miedo de que Carlisle decidiera que todos, incluso Edward, eran demasiada carga, y habría tenido que enfrentar el destino de los otros. Así que simplemente dejó que Carlisle se lo llevara. Se había permitido a sí mismo estar conmocionado y traumatizado por lo que había hecho. Se había permitido ser la víctima. Se merecía ser abandonado a cambio._

_Un ruido lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos autocríticos._

_Era como una piedra dentro de su calma, escuchó a cualquier sonido que indicara si estaba o no solo en la casa y, además, si una presencia significaba peligro. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba suavemente y poco después, los sonidos familiares de alguien arrastrando los pies para quitarse los zapatos y colocarlos cerca de la puerta. Ruidos casuales que eran una buena señal, supuso Edward, si alguien venía con la probable intención de causarle daño no se preocuparía lo suficiente por quitarse los zapatos._

_Edward quería salir de su habitación, quería investigar, pero el miedo que aún sentía permanecía con fuerza. Carlisle era forastero, y su estado de ánimo podría ser errático. Recordaba con claridad la forma en que había sido arrojado a la bañera y sujetado por los brazos fuertes de Carlisle. Se estremeció._

_Los pasos se acercaban a la puerta y Edward se tensó aún más, sus músculos temblaban de tenerlos tan apretados. La puerta se abrió lentamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si Carlisle trataba de violarlo, él lucharía de nuevo. En algún lugar de su mente una voz le susurró que sólo debía hacer lo que se espera de él. Tenía que sobrevivir. Había querido morir, pero tendría que sobrevivir de nuevo._

_—¿Edward? —susurró la voz de Carlisle en la oscuridad._

_Edward contuvo el aliento y no contestó._

_—¿Chico? ¿Estás durmiendo? —susurró Carlisle otra vez y parecía estar en control, no enojado o predispuesto a la violencia._

_Edward se negó a responder, sin embargo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de respirar lo más silencioso, superficial y uniformemente que pudiera hasta que finalmente, se cerró la puerta y Carlisle se había ido. Edward al instante sintió alivio, pero también pérdida. Estaba solo de nuevo. Solo y asustado en un cuarto extraño y oscuro._

"¿Qué sería de su vida ahora?"_ Había matado a alguien. Había asesinado. No se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad, pero _"¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Quién era Edward?" _Siempre se había dicho que un día sería libre, pero no se dio cuenta de que la libertad podía sentirse... tan vasta, demasiado expuesta e incierta. Ahora que era libre, se sentía carente de objetivos, y, sin un propósito_, "¿de que serviría su vida?"_ Tenía una deuda con Carlisle y la honraría, pero una vez que su tarea estuviera completa, se encontraría en el mismo lugar._

_Edward se tragó el miedo y echó hacia atrás las mantas, decidido a buscar respuestas de la única persona en su vida que las podía tener: Carlisle. Despacio abrió la puerta y entró de puntillas hacia la habitación de Carlisle. Vaciló en la puerta, pero luego llamó tentativamente._

_—No estoy ahí dentro —dijo Carlisle detrás de él._

_Edward se dio la vuelta y vio la intensa mirada de Carlisle._

_—Yo... yo... lo... lo siento —tartamudeó—. Estaba despierto cuando entró, pero... —Se miró los pies descalzos—...no estaba seguro de lo que venía a buscar. —Edward tragó._

_Carlisle sonrió. —¿Y por qué te decidiste?_

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

_—No lo sé. Pensé... en acabar con esto de una vez y simplemente preguntarle._

_El suspiro alto y claro de Carlisle causó que los hombros de Edward se tensaran, pero no se movió para alejarse del hombre mayor._

_—Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, muchacho, pero no tienes necesidad de tener miedo de mí, no tengo intención de dañarte._

_—¿Qué quiere? —Edward se erizó por haber sido llamado muchacho._

_—Esperaba haberme ganado tu lealtad a estas alturas. Sólo quería ver si estabas bien. He estado fuera desde muy temprano y temía que mi ausencia fuera... estresante para ti._

_Edward se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo, pero en realidad, quería llorar de gratitud. Nadie en una posición de poder alguna vez se había preocupado por su bienestar. Nadie había venido nunca a ver cómo estaba. Respiró hondo y apretó sus emociones hacia abajo en su estómago. No quería parecer débil frente al hombre que le ofrecía hacerle fuerte._

_—Fue extraño estar solo. Antes, con Marco, siempre había alguien, pero... fue... no sé qué decir. Me comí todo el _gulab jamun_ —confesó tímidamente—. También estuve en la biblioteca. ¡Nunca había visto tantos libros! Usted debe saber un montón de cosas. ¡Pero no se preocupe! —Me puse repentinamente nervioso—. No puedo leer. No estaba tratando de invadir su privacidad. Sólo miraba las fotos. Lo siento._

_Carlisle rió y el sonido hizo que Edward se sintiera un poco aliviado. Se relajó aún más cuando la mano de Carlisle aterrizó en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo largo y cobrizo._

_—Está bien, Edward. Esta es tu casa ahora. La comida fue dejada para ti y eres bienvenido a ver los libros. Te enseñaré cómo leerlos._

_Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir que sus lágrimas emergieran. Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia Carlisle y envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de él. Quería expresar su gratitud. Quería que Carlisle supiera cuánto Edward se sentía en deuda con él._

_Poco a poco y con las manos temblorosas, Edward acercó la cabeza del anciano hacia él y apretó sus labios contra Carlisle. El hombre mayor se quedó quieto, pero no lo detuvo cuando su lengua se deslizó por la abertura de la boca de Carlisle. Edward había hecho esto muchas veces, con hombres que odiaba; seguramente podría hacerlo una vez más con alguien a quien respetaba._

_El joven cuerpo de Edward respondió al beso y siguió adelante, persiguiendo la boca de Carlisle, su sabor. Carlisle se apartó. Edward entró en pánico. Si Carlisle lo rechazaba, moriría. Moriría de vergüenza porque era un puto y no conocía otra manera._

_—Edward, no._

_—No voy a pelear contigo. Haré lo que me pidas —susurró Edward. Sus palabras eran inestables y llenas de miedo._

_—Haz lo que te digo, ahora, y detén esto. —El tono de Carlisle, no contenía el más mínimo desprecio._

_Edward se apartó y trató de correr de Carlisle, pero su camino estaba bloqueado y el pronto apretón a su brazo de Carlisle lo mantuvo firme._

_—¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención. No lo volveré a hacer. —Esta vez las lágrimas estuvieron presentes en su voz. No podía ocultar su vergüenza. Carlisle lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo mantuvo apretado._

_—Ya no eres _Kéleb_. No eres un perro, ni la _puta_ de nadie. No me debes esto. No se lo debes a nadie._

_Edward lloró y sostuvo con más fuerza a Carlisle. No podía hablar._

_—¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer, Edward? —susurró Carlisle por encima de él._

_Edward negó con la cabeza. Las había visto, por supuesto, había prostitutas femeninas que Marco guardaba, pero estaban separadas de los niños y nunca se compartían nada con ellos. Había entrevisto sus cuerpos y se preguntó cómo sería tocarlos, pero fue un placer que nunca había experimentado._

_Carlisle condujo a Edward hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. Poco a poco, soltó a Edward y lo urgió a entrar. De mala gana, Edward soltó sus brazos y caminó mansamente hacia la cama que había hecho él mismo en el suelo._

_—Hasta mañana, entonces —dijo Carlisle casualmente—. Mañana te voy a empezar a enseñar cómo tomar tu lugar a mi lado. Tendrás elección en esto. —Sonrió cuando Edward lo miró con sorpresa luego cerró la puerta._

_Edward seguía sin poder dormir, pero ahora las razones eran diferentes. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Edward estaba emocionado por lo que el mañana traería._

*.*.*

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron en la oscuridad. El sueño, y los recuerdos, se detuvieron. De pronto se sintió como un niño otra vez, con miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a lo desconocido, y solo. Es extraño cómo un sueño puede hacerse realidad. Como puede tomar el control de la mente e invocar los sentimientos, tanto así, que afectaba al cuerpo. Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta, que no debería estar allí, estaba muy lejos del muchacho asustado que había sido y aun así, así se sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

Se dijo una y otra vez que había sido sólo un sueño, pero las emociones se aferraron a él como la melaza espesa. No importaba la forma en que trataba de borrarlos de sus pensamientos, se mantenían, pasando de un lado al otro de su psique, vacilando entre la alegría que había sentido con la experiencia de su primer momento de aceptación y el dolor de saber sobre el futuro.

Félix había muerto. Carlisle había quemado el cuerpo de Marco donde Edward lo había dejado, en el interior de la casa. No había visto a ningún sobreviviente, ni advirtió a nadie en la casa. Carlisle le había dado la información a Edward una mañana después en el desayuno, cuando por fin había encontrado el coraje de preguntar acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Había llorado por Félix y por los otros muchachos en privado después de quemarse a sí mismo con una cuchara caliente que había estado usando para mover los frijoles. A medida que su carne se quemaba, trató de imaginar lo que Félix había sentido en los terribles últimos momentos de su vida. Edward había matado a su único amigo y en el fondo quería que esta única cicatriz demostrara que él todavía estaba en su interior después de que su piel quemada sanara y nueva piel tomara su lugar.

Edward quería otra ducha, una tan caliente que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, pero sabía que su comportamiento era estúpido y que probablemente se causaría más daño y no se podría curar a tiempo para continuar con su misión. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que Edward tuviera muchos de sus episodios compulsivos. Sí, a veces es necesario el dolor, pero esas necesidades se extendían por lo general durante largos períodos de tiempo. En las últimas semanas, había luchado para no ceder a sus impulsos muchas veces. No podía continuar.

Carlisle había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Edward quería convertirse en el hombre que Carlisle necesitaba para él, y para convertirse en el hombre que quería ser, no podría haber testigos que lo conocieran como el perro de Marco. Era una verdad muy dura y debilitante en su momento, pero Edward lo entendía como hombre, de una manera que nunca podría como un niño. Félix habría hecho lo mismo.

Edward se dio la vuelta en el suelo y se sentó a contemplar la forma del cuerpo de Gatita que dormía encima de su cama. Ella se movía mucho, sus piernas sobresalían debajo de las mantas de vez en cuando. A Edward le parecía que quería rodar sobre su costado o boca abajo, pero incluso en sueños, el dolor la mantenía en una posición ligeramente erguida.

Sus palabras de antes volvieron a él:

_— Podrías no venderme... podría quedarme contigo... ¿estar contigo?_

Suspiró, deseando que las cosas fueran tan sencillas. _"¿Qué diría Carlisle de tal petición? ¿Tendría incluso que ser una solicitud?"_ Edward era un hombre después de todo, y uno muy peligroso por á Edward sólo necesitaba informarle a Carlisle la forma en que iba a ser y seguir desde allí. La chica fue golpeada y amoratada, su virginidad estaba en entredicho, en cuanto a Carlisle podría concernir._ "¿Qué tan difícil sería llamar a Gatita simplemente una causa perdida?"_ Pero, sinceramente, eso no arreglaba nada. Él siempre iba a ser su captor y ella siempre iba a ser su prisionera. Tenía que dejar de ir y venir. Había tomado una decisión, se mantendría firme en ella. Fin de la historia.

Gatita se movió un poco más en la cama y sollozó durante unos segundos antes de que sus ojos finalmente se abrieran. Sus pulmones se elevaron y cayeron profundamente, con dureza. Al parecer, Edward no era el único que sufría de pesadillas. Para su crédito, ella no había gritado ni preguntado por él. Miró alrededor de la habitación y lo vio, y luego desvió la mirada y se incorporó lentamente.

—Buenos días —dijo con ironía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero por lo demás no respondió. Apartó la manta de sus piernas en un movimiento lento y fatigoso y se puso en pie con rigidez antes de caminar hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, se oía el agua de la pileta en funcionamiento. Edward se preguntó cómo tenía previsto utilizar las instalaciones porque el servicio estaba en el suelo y requería al usuario ponerse en cuclillas encima de él para hacer sus necesidades. Sería difícil para ella mantener el equilibrio dado sus heridas, pero decidió que su necesidad de privacidad era quizás mayor que su necesidad de ayuda en este momento.

Edward se puso a arreglar la habitación, recogiendo las cosas que necesitaría para estar listo para el día siguiente. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho para vestir, pero sólo tenían un día más de viaje, así que ese punto era irrelevante. Miró por encima los comestibles que había comprado y encontró los plátanos, así como algunos pasteles de frambuesa. Eso estaría muy bien para el desayuno. Había un montón de botellas de agua que quedaban también. Miró su reloj y observó que era sólo las cinco y media de la mañana. Cuanto antes estuvieran fuera y en camino, mejor. Podrían llegar a Tuxtepec a la hora de la cena, aunque llevaría otras doce horas llegar allí. Tendrían que hacer una parada en la ciudad antes de salir.

Edward tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Carlisle.

—_Salaam_.

—¿Por qué no me has estado contestando el teléfono?

—¿Tengo que responder ante ti, entonces?

—¿Y por qué coño no? Somos socios, ¿o James ha usurpado mi posición en los últimos dos días?

Carlisle rió. Era el tipo de risa que Edward había sufrido a través de los años, una risa desdeñosa, burlona, destinada a poner en su lugar a Edward, por debajo de su _Amo_.

—No seas infantil, Edward. Tú eres el que hizo que nuestra última conversación fuera tan hostil. James está apenas en condiciones de incitar tus _celos_.

—No estoy _celoso_, estoy irritado y sólo estás empeorando las cosas. ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Dónde estás, Edward? ¿Dónde está la chica?

Edward respiró hondo y exhaló lejos del teléfono. Era el momento de la verdad.

—Estamos en Zacatecas. Deberíamos estar en Tuxtepec por la mañana a más tardar.

—¿Por la mañana? —Reprendió Carlisle—. Estás a menos de un día de James y vuestros rehenes, ¿por qué no te has ido ya?

—Es la chica, sus heridas nos retrasan. Sigo teniendo que parar por ella.

—Vas a despertar sospechas por conducir por ahí con ella de esa manera. —Carlisle hizo una pausa, su respiración tan lenta como su voz. Edward se preparó para ello—. Ella es la parte final de esto, Edward. Debe estar lista. Debe ser perfecta. Si no puedes hacer esto, yo estaría más que dispuesto a tomar el relevo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que podía oírla crujir.

—Va a salir bien, Carlisle. Puedo hacerlo —dijo entre dientes—. Deja de cuestionarme. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Eso es todo lo que pienso sobre ello.

—¿Qué pasa con los rehenes que has tomado? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para ellos?

—Venganza. Naturalmente.

Carlisle rió. —Ahí estás, _Khóya_. Había empezado a preocuparme. Trata de mantener la cabeza esta vez, por lo que sé, ese par podría resultar útil para nosotros.

Una extraña sensación floreció en el pecho de Edward.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca.

—Está bien. Supongo que te veré pronto. —Colgó, molesto.

Gatita salió del cuarto de baño pareciendo un poco perdida. La noche anterior les habían puesto en una posición diferente y ahora le correspondía a Edward mantener el _status_ _quo_ que se había creado entre ellos. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia su _cautiva_. Ella se quedó quieta cuando se acercó, con los ojos puestos en el suelo y con las manos cruzadas delante de ella. Su nerviosismo era evidente, pero atractivo, no obstante.

Edward le pasó la mano por la cara, con cuidado de no presionar sobre sus moretones y colocó su cabello hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Cada vez que entres en una habitación y el propósito no sea claro, siempre arrodíllate al lado de tu _Amo_. —Gatita no dudó en cumplir, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos mientras se esforzaba hacia el suelo.

—Bien —susurró Edward—. Ahora separa las rodillas y siéntate en los tobillos, con las manos sobre los muslos y la cabeza gacha. Tu _Amo_ debe ser capaz de ver cada parte de ti y saber que no te moverás hasta que te lo diga. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —susurró Gatita con cierta vacilación—. _Amo_. —Lentamente, movió sus extremidades a la posición. Llevaba un camisón y su cuerpo no era visible a Edward, pero él sabía de su cuerpo lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba oculto y su cuerpo respondió sin darse cuenta.

—La demanda **_Leet_ _sawm_ _k'leet_ _sue_** está en ruso. Cuando escuches la orden, te acuestas boca arriba con las rodillas separadas y las levantas hacia tu pecho. Sostén las piernas detrás de las rodillas. —Gatita tomó la posición y lo miró con una expresión suplicante.

El aliento de Edward vaciló en sus pulmones de la emoción. Por fin, ella era obediente, estaba a sus órdenes. La sensación era embriagadora, pero le dejó un hueco porque le estaba enseñando las órdenes en ruso.

—**_Leet sawm k'leet sue_** —repitió. Su expresión era dura, sus ojos serios.

La boca de la Gatita se inclinó hacia abajo en las esquinas en una mueca leve, con la barbilla temblando por el esfuerzo para no llorar, pero asintió. Dolorosamente redujo su marcha lentamente, y se puso en el suelo. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeron por los lados de su cara a su cabello.

Esto era difícil para ella, Edward sabía lo que iba a ser, pero era lo más fácil de hacer para ella con respecto al viaje que tenía por delante. Había culpa por su parte, pero también deseo, un deseo intenso que vibraba en sus venas. La culpa no era nada cuando se enfrentaba a su deseo de tener a Gatita a su merced. Si esto le hacía un enfermo o un depravado, lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tus piernas, Gatita. Vamos a hacerlo.

Vio cómo sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse y casi se dobló de deseo mientras sus manos tiraban del camisón, elevándolo por encima de sus rodillas y sus muslos. No había esperado que ella se desnudara para él, pero así era ella. Su miembro empezó a moverse al ritmo de su corazón acelerado, llenándolo, alargándose y mendigando por mostrarse. Gatita levantó sus rodillas hacia su pecho, sus manos apretaban en puño el camisón por la cintura. Su sexo era claramente visible, los labios de color rosa se dilataron y sonrojaron, su clítoris diminuto asomaba desde debajo de su cubierta. Edward respiró fuerte y tragó saliva.

Podía quedarse mirándola para siempre, pero su deseo no era el propósito de este ejercicio. Era la manera más concisa de restablecer sus roles. No habría ningún arrebato hoy, ni discusiones durante el viaje, no habría ninguna confusión acerca de si podría o no prescindir de ella.

—Realmente eres hermosa, Gatita.

Ella gimió.

—¿Perdón? —espetó.

—Gracias, _Amo_ —corrigió ella.

—Muy bien, Gatita. Puedes bajar tus piernas ahora. —Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos de lo que creía posible con sus heridas, pero se negó a hacer comentarios. También ignoró sus lloriqueos—. **_Lye zhaash chee_**, significa boca abajo. ¿Entiendes la palabra?

Gatita sollozó mientras asentía. —Sí, _Amo_.

—Sobre tu estómago entonces.

—Va a doler —dijo.

—Inténtalo al menos. Siempre trata de obedecer. Deja que yo me preocupe por lo que puedes o no puedes soportar, vuelve a la posición de reposo, de espaldas a mí —dijo Edward. Sus palabras se cortaron y no admitían discusión—. **_Lye zhaash chee_**.

Un sonido como un maullido salió de los labios de Gatita, pero rápidamente apretó sus labios y contuvo el aliento mientras luchaba, como una tortuga girada sobre su caparazón, para darse la vuelta. Edward dudó acerca de ayudarla y recordó la primera vez que ella le había desobedecido y le había abofeteado sus pechos de color rosa hasta que obedeció. Parecía que habían pasado siglos.

Le tomó un par de minutos, pero al final ella estaba en la posición de reposo. Edward admiraba la forma en que su culo se apoyaba en sus pies descalzos.

—Ahora, inclina tu cuerpo hacia adelante con el culo hacia arriba. Normalmente, ten tus brazos extendidos al frente de ti, pero por ahora, guárdalas por donde quiera que estés más cómoda.

Gatita fue estoica cuando hizo lo que le dijo. Optó por mantener los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dejando el lado de su cara contra el resto del suelo. El camisón obstruía la vista de Edward. Dio un paso adelante y retiró el tejido a lo largo de las suaves nalgas.

—Oh, Gatita. Me gustas así. Mucho. —Sus palabras no tenían nada más que la verdad. No pudo resistirse a palmear ligeramente sus nalgas y abrirlas lentamente. Gatita tembló, pero aun así se mantuvo quieta bajo sus dedos inquisitivos.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó él, con un toque de desafío.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego ella respondió:

—Sí, _Amo_. —Edward sonrió, era exactamente la respuesta que quería y exactamente la que ella debía dar. Estaba aprendiendo.

—Eso está bien, Gatita. Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo. Le acarició la suave piel de sus muslos internos. Gatita soltó una ráfaga de aire, Edward lo interpretó como desesperación. Esto era mucho para que ella lo asimilara tan pronto después del trauma de los últimos días. Lo había hecho bien, y realmente se sentía orgulloso de ella. Era suficiente.

Tiró de la camisa de dormir de nuevo en su lugar y la instó a volver a su posición de reposo. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su cara estaba sin duda definitivamente maltratada, pero Edward le besó las mejillas húmedas de todas formas, la ayudó a recuperar la calma.

Después de que le diera más medicina para el dolor, con calma le dio de comer el desayuno mientras ella se sentaba tranquilamente entre sus rodillas, aceptando todo lo que tenía para darle.

.

* * *

.

**_Primer capítulo del día, espero les guste :3_**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


	8. Supervivencia

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Seduced in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 8**

*.*.*

.

**Día 9**

.

La Dra. Sutherland no me pregunta por qué estoy llorando y supongo que es porque se imagina que lo sabe.

Preferiría que me preguntase.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —digo, pero suena como una acusación.

La Dra. Sutherland se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué estoy pensando?

—Que Edward es horrible, que es cruel y que soy una estúpida por amarlo.

Niega con la cabeza, un tanto irónicamente y responde de un modo que percibo como clínico.

—No creo que seas estúpida en absoluto. En todo caso, creo que eres extraordinariamente valiente.

Me burlo.

—Cierto. Soy muy valiente. Biers dijo lo mismo.

Oigo el rasgueo de la pluma cuando toma más notas.

—Bueno, entonces ahora tienes una segunda opinión. ¿No crees que tus acciones fueron valientes?

—No especialmente. Creo que sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Edward siempre está diciendo que una persona tiene que hacer lo que debe para poder sobrevivir. La supervivencia es lo único que importa.

—¿No crees que la supervivencia es valiente?

—No lo sé. ¿Cree usted que ese hombre que se cortó el brazo porque estaba atrapado en una roca fue valiente? Es sólo instinto.

—Se llama lucha o huida y uno es ciertamente es más valiente que el otro, dependiendo de las circunstancias. En virtud de tus circunstancias, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Isabella, estás aquí. Has _sobrevivido_.

—Me gustaría que no me llame así. No me gusta.

—¿Preferirías, señorita Swan? El Agente Biers dice que eso no te importa tanto.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué más le dijo de mí?

Sonríe tímidamente y, de repente, me encuentro sospechando de su relación. No me gusta el hecho de que hablen de mí.

—Estamos obligados a discutir el caso, señorita Swan. Intercambiamos todas las notas e informaciones, así como cualquier idea que podamos tener. Ya te conté todo eso.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué dijo de mí? —Tengo una extraña curiosidad acerca de Biers que no ha disminuido. No sé lo que hay en él, pero definitivamente hay algo.

—Me dijo que eres una malcriada —dice, pero sus ojos sonríen. Sonrío un poco también. Biers no diría nada de eso—. De vuelta al tema. ¿Por qué no crees que seas valiente?

Suspiro. —No lo sé. Creo que... estoy aquí y eso es lo que Edward quiere.

Un incómodo silencio se instala entre nosotras. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. _"Lo que Edward quiere"_. Pensé que hice todo lo que él quería, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo feliz, pero al final... supongo que ya no importa.

—Sigues refiriéndote a él en tiempo presente, ¿por qué?

Puedo ver su cara en mi mente, tan hermosa, tan triste. Hay sangre manchando su mejilla, pero no me importa. Ya no soy aprensiva. Es la cara del hombre que amo, el único que he amado y es difícil imaginar que alguna vez habrá otro. Me seco las lágrimas. _"Ese bastardo_".

—Es más fácil —respondo finalmente—. No me gusta la idea de que se haya ido. Victoria asiente.

—Adelante, cuéntame lo que pasó después.

—No mucho realmente, después del desayuno me ayudó a vestirme. Luego me ató a la cama, me amordazó, y me dejó por unas horas. —Ahora sé a dónde fue. Fue al banco, pero no sé si debo decírselo a Victoria o no. Por otra parte, Biers ya sabe lo del dinero—. Fue al banco —agrego. Victoria hojea sus papeles y escribe algo—. ¿Por qué no está Biers aquí? ¿Por qué estoy con ustedes dos en diferentes momentos?

—El Agente Biers y yo tenemos diferentes descripciones de trabajo. Él está interesado en el caso, yo estoy interesada en tu bienestar, así como en el caso.

—Así que a él le importa un mierda lo que me pase, es lo que estás diciendo. No estoy sorprendida por la información, la verdad es algo que ya sabía, pero aun así, duele oírlo de otra persona.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Por favor, no pongas palabras en mi boca —dice Victoria. Creo que la he hecho sentir incómoda, pero no puedo decir por qué razón—. El Agente Biers dice que le besaste.

Mis ojos están bien abiertos y mi boca ligeramente abierta. _"¡No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"_

—¿¡Y qué!? —Mi cara se está calentando, y estoy segura de que se debe en partes iguales a la ira y a la vergüenza.

Este es un lado de Victoria que no he visto todavía, su ceja está arqueada y su boca está un poco apretada en las esquinas.

—No soy tu enemiga. Por favor, deja de actuar como si lo fuera. Me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti y la única razón por lo que lo he mencionado es porque me acabas de decir que a él no le importas.

—¡Muy bien! Le besé. —Estoy lejos de Victoria, hacia las ventanas. Sólo Biers utilizaría el salón de niños como sala de interrogatorios para hablar conmigo. Probablemente lo pongo nervioso. Bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él tenía algo que yo quería. —Las palabras salieron directas de mi boca y aunque sé la imagen que describen de mí, no puedo decir que me importe. Estoy concentrada en la paloma caminando de un lado a otro fuera de mi ventana. Siento envidia de la paloma. No tiene una sola preocupación en el mundo más allá de comer, dormir y defecar en las estatuas del parque. Eso es vida.

—¿Esa es la única razón? —Ella estaba tratando de mantener sus palabras inocentes, pero sé que nada de lo que dice es inocente, ni siquiera sus historias sobre taxidermia interpretativa. Sería fácil olvidar que Victoria es un miembro del F.B.I. y está capacitada para manejar casos como el mío. Sabe cómo ser empática, e incluso verse un poco vulnerable, pero no estaría donde está hoy, si no fuera un lobo bajo ese traje de lana.

Giro mi cabeza hacia ella y me aparto de la ventana. Le sonrío descaradamente.

—¿Estás celosa, Victoria?

Ella contestó sin vacilar.

—¿De qué, Isabella? —Sonríe de nuevo y esta vez no hay una sonrisa de respuesta en su rostro. Sí, Victoria tiene dientes. Me gustan los dientes.

Vamos hacia adelante y hacia atrás durante varios minutos. Me hace una pregunta y logro darle la vuelta a la misma pregunta para ella y la vuelve de nuevo hacia mí otra vez. Podría parecer una conversación inútil, pero creo que ambas estamos aprendiendo cosas poco a poco una de la otra con cada intercambio.

Aun así, prefiero estar hablando con Biers. A Victoria le digo lo mismo.

—Esto no es inusual, ya sabes. Algunas víctimas de abuso tienden a gravitar hacia los hombres fuertes y autoritarios... como el Agente biers. También tienden a imitar el comportamiento que se espera de ellos por sus abusadores, especialmente cuando este comportamiento es de naturaleza sexual.

Me siento como si me estuvieran rociando con aceite caliente.

—No lo hagas. No hagas esa porquería de psicoterapia de mierda conmigo. Fue un beso, joder, no es un signo de mi devoción eterna. Y para que conste, no soy una víctima de violación rota que tienes que recomponer de nuevo. Estoy bien. —Estoy llorando de nuevo y me odio por ello. _"¡Por qué mi cara no deja de delatarme!"_

—Lo siento, Bella. No era mi intención molestarte —dice Victoria. Suena sincera y casi me jode más que su sugerencia de que soy un caso perdido.

_"¿No lo eres? Ya no sabes quién eres. No tienes a donde ir"._

—Creo que estamos bien por hoy. ¿Quieres parar? Podemos ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Tal vez jugar a las cartas en la sala de juegos, ¿o tal vez a las damas? Me encantan las damas.

—¿Victoria?

—¿Sí?

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez. —Me seco las lágrimas de mi cara y me sueno la nariz con unos pañuelos de papel. Es gracioso que siempre estén listos y esperando junto a mi cama.

Victoria deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. Su expresión es hermética, como si no supiera lo que siente, piensa, o quiere decir. Finalmente, sin embargo, asiente ligeramente y abre la boca.

—No creo que estés _rota_. No pienso "psicoanalizarte", bueno... —Ríe sin humor, al menos, no en voz alta—, al menos no en voz alta, pero creo que hay algunas grietas que necesitan ser rellenadas. Has pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, y estoy muy impresionada ya que todo lo que tienes son grietas. Deberías estar _rota_, pero no es así. Las grietas pueden ser reparadas y lo creas o no, tienes un montón de gente que quiere ayudarte a arreglarlas.

Trago saliva muy fuerte. No quiero llorar más. No sé lo que quiero, a excepción de a Edward. Creo que me encantaría volver a la mansión, si eso significara que podría estar con Edward de nuevo. Viviría eso, de nuevo. Sé que no es saludable y me preocupa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Victoria y Biers tengan razón. _"Estoy jodida en la cabeza y nada de lo que siento es real"._

_"No sabes lo que quieres, Bella, y lo que crees que quieres, se te ha lavado el cerebro para que lo desees"._

Incluso Edward dijo que mi _amor_ no era real, pero... lo siento. Siento que mi amor por él es más fuerte y profundo que cualquier cosa que he sentido en mi vida. Creo que si resulta que tiene razón y estoy equivocada... me romperé en pedazos. La supervivencia... es lo más importante.

*.*.*

Ha sido una buena mañana, supongo. No me importó hablar con Victoria, pero jugar a las damas con ella es algo divertido. Me di cuenta de que me seguía analizando cuando jugábamos, hacía preguntas cargadas con el pretexto de la conversación, pero en su mayor parte acabamos de hablar sobre la vida fuera de los muros del hospital. Me perdí un montón de cosas durante el verano.

Para empezar, me perdí la graduación. No estoy segura de cómo me siento sobre eso. Supongo que realmente no me importa, pero es extraño que no lo haga. Me había parecido muy importante hace cuatro meses. Supongo que todavía soy una graduada. Mis calificaciones eran ejemplares antes de irme.

_"De irme, es gracioso"._

Alice comenzó la universidad. Llamó al hospital un par de veces y hemos charlado un poco, no sobre nada importante. Evito eso. Se ofreció a salir de la universidad durante algunas semanas para visitarme, pero le pedí que no se molestara. Estoy bien y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer de todos modos. Fue sorprendentemente fácil conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo en no venir.

_"La vida sigue. Incluso si la tuya se ha acabado"._

Victoria ha dejado el edificio, pero dice que va a estar de vuelta más tarde hoy. Como si se lo hubiera pedido, ni siquiera la quiero aquí, esta mujer es boba. Lo capto: Respuestas a preguntas que nadie ha pedido por $100, Alex. Aun así, me gustaría tener algo que hacer además de acostarme en la cama y ver la televisión. Asalté la biblioteca, pero todo es poco impresionante.

Se supone que Biers viene a hacerme una entrevista (o más bien a interrogarme) pronto, y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco emocionada por verlo y hablar con él. Cuando se enoja conmigo casi puedo ver a Edward en sus ojos azules. Es una tontería, pero casi vivo para esos pequeños destellos.

Ya no estoy dolorida, no lo he estado por días. Mis heridas se han ido y mis arañazos ya formaron costras. Cuando se curen, será como si todas las pruebas de mi tiempo con Edward se hubiesen borrado. Me rodeo con mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago y aprieto hasta que el pensamiento pasa. Si me hubieran dicho eso hace un mes, que estaría triste por tener una piel sin marcas, los habría llamado estúpidos y golpeado por si acaso. Pero aquí estoy: una chica sin marcas, y sin una razón para seguir adelante.

—_Eso no es cierto, mascota. Tienes muchas razones_ —susurra el fantasma de Edward en mi oído. No sé si el oír su voz en mi cabeza me convierte en una loca, pero no me importa de cualquier manera. Es lo que me queda después de curarse los rasguños. No puedo renunciar a él. Además, sé que la voz no es real, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría que lo fuese.

Me gusta jugar con la voz en mi cabeza por la noche, cuando el hospital está más tranquilo y puedo concentrarme en que sea tan real como pueda. Abro mis piernas y me masturbo con el recuerdo de su boca chupando mis pechos y sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente de un lado al otro sobre mi clítoris. Si me esfuerzo mucho, mucho, puedo escucharlo, sentirlo, incluso fabricar su olor, pero no puedo conseguir que me bese. Suelo llorar después de correrme. Ese es exactamente el tipo de cosa que no le digo a Victoria. Estoy bastante segura de que se regodearía con esa información.

Hago uso de mi tiempo en espera de Biers; me doy una ducha y me pongo el _oh- tan-sexy atuendo de lunática_ del hospital que me dan para llevar: un pantalón gris y una camisa. Se podría pensar que tendrían algo más alegre dado el escenario, pero luego pienso en la sala de arte y decido que es lo mejor. _"No me queda bien el amarillo con mi tono de piel"_. Mi almuerzo llega y escojo a través de las zanahorias pastosas, me como la carne, cubierta por una salsa espesa y aun así insípida, y bebo mi leche. También como la gelatina verde. _"Edward me alimentó con mejor comida durante mi secuestro que estas personas"._ Me río de mi propia broma.

—¿Algo gracioso, señorita Swan? —Alzo la mirada de mi bandeja y veo a Biers.

—Sí —digo—, hay algo que es muy divertido, Biers. —Sonríe, sin dientes, pero aun así es bastante agradable de todos modos. Me pregunto si Riley tiene novia. No lleva anillo de bodas. "_¿Cómo sería la novia de Riley?"_

—¿Le importa compartirlo, o va a extorsionarme por conseguir más concesiones primero? —dice, y casualmente entra en mi habitación y se para a los pies de mi cama.

—Es usted gracioso, Biers. Yo extorsionarle a usted, qué divertido. —Sonríe de nuevo y se encoge de hombros. Yo le imito—. Me estaba riendo porque la comida aquí es horrible y Edward me alimentó con mejores cosas. Parece que este lugar es un cautiverio real.

—Diga la palabra y la transferiré al _Pentágono_, oí que sirven unos espaguetis increíbles todos los jueves. —Pone su maletín en el asiento y se apoya contra la pared.

—Vaya, gracias. Pero creo que voy a quedarme con la comida horrible. Si me voy alguna parte desde este lugar, será a mi nuevo alojamiento en cualquier pueblo del medio oeste en el que haya decidido esconderme. —Le doy mi más dulce, y condescendiente sonrisa—. ¿Cómo va eso a propósito?

Biers niega con la cabeza, como si nada. No es la reacción que realmente esperaba obtener de su parte, este tipo no pierde la calma... a menos que hagas algo con él. Sonrío de nuevo, más ampliamente, con todos los dientes, y mi sonrisa no es ni remotamente dulce. La idea es prometedora, ya que parece ser la única cosa que tenemos en común.

—Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto, señorita Swan. He estado investigando un poco más sobre su _novio_ y sus amigos terroristas y tengo un par de preguntas para usted, comenzando con: ¿Cuándo conoció a Carlisle Cullen?

Deja en manos de Biers el arruinar cualquier apariencia de un momento agradable. El hombre es un autómata y su programación sólo establece un objetivo: llegar a los chicos malos por cualquier medio necesario. Lo respetaría si no estuviera tratando de arruinar mi vida entera. Otra manera en que me recuerda a Edward.

—Eso no es en donde lo dejamos, Biers. Dijo que le podía contar toda la historia.

Él suspira.

—La Dra. Sutherland me llamó después de haber salido del hospital. Voy a conseguir todas sus notas más tarde, pero por ahora, dijo que lo único que sacó de su tiempo con ella hoy fue el reconocimiento de que Edward le dejó el dinero en Zacatecas. Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares es mucho dinero para transferir y depositar a una chica que pensaba vender. Definitivamente quiero hablar de eso, pero por ahora lo importante es averiguar más acerca de Carlisle. ¿Cuándo lo conoció?

Biers ha estado aquí por lo menos diez minutos y ya ha logrado magníficamente cabrearme.

—No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. No supe sino hasta más tarde que me había dejado el dinero. —Me lleva un segundo, pero luego el resto de sus palabras penetran en mí y entonces estoy enojada con Victoria, así que, _"¿la única cosa que salió de nuestras tres horas de conversación fue que Edward fue al banco? Eso es bastante frío"_. Todo el mundo a mí alrededor está lleno de sorpresa súltimamente.

—Carlisle, señorita Swan. ¿Cuándo lo conoció? —Biers aparentemente ha decidido renunciar a la imposición del medio ambiente de la sala de arte e interrogarme en mi habitación. Por mí está bien.

—Él estaba allí cuando llegamos a Tuxtepec —susurro. Esta no es una parte de la historia que quisiera contar, pero sé que lo que tengo que hacer. La verdad es... Que quiero que Biers llegue a esa subasta. Quiero que acorrale a esos hijos de puta y libere a los _esclavos_. Se lo debo a ellos. Me lo debo a mí misma. Se lo debo a Edward—. Había estado esperando por nosotros.

Biers y yo estamos en silencio por un momento. Saca una grabadora del bolsillo de la chaqueta, presiona el botón de grabación y la pone en la cama.

—Me ayudará a repasar su declaración más tarde. Sé que esto es duro, señorita Swan. También sé que cree que quiero que sea así, pero no. Sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo y hacer que estas personas paguen por lo que le han hecho, a usted, y a muchas otras mujeres y niños. Hay niños allí también... ¿lo sabía?

—Niego con la cabeza. Lo odio por poner esta idea en mi cabeza. No puedo soportar la idea del sufrimiento infantil. No más chistes o bromas. Biers silenciosamente levanta su maletín y lo deja en el suelo antes de sentarse.

Me aclaro la garganta y lamo mis labios. Aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia.

*.*.*

No sé exactamente qué hora era cuando llegamos, pero el sol se había puesto no mucho tiempo antes. Edward y yo no habíamos hecho mucho por hablar en el camino. Realmente no tenía nada que decirle que no diera lugar a que me castigara.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza como un tatuaje en mi pecho mientras nos dirigíamos por un camino interminable. La persona que era dueño de la casa sin duda tenía un montón de dinero y exigía un montón de privacidad. Los árboles grandes escondían nuestro destino, pero pude ver el resplandor de las luces en la distancia. Pronto. Muy pronto, perdería todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para mí.

Me regañé por no hacer más intentos de fuga, aunque apenas podía caminar, y mucho menos correr. Sin embargo, incluso si moría en el proceso, me sentiría mejor si lo hubiera intentado de nuevo. La _muerte_ tenía que ser mejor que lo que me esperaba. Sabía que una vez que entrara en el interior de esa casa sería una _esclava_ _sexual_ por el resto de mi vida. Sé que Edward dijo que sólo dos años, pero no tenía ninguna fe en eso. ¿Cómo podría?

—No llores, Gatita. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Obedece y te irá bien.

Las palabras de Edward, se suponía que debían calmarme, pero su tono era algo inexpresivo. Parecía que ni siquiera él, creía lo que decía.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de mí apretándome y cerré los ojos para tratar de encontrar fuerza. Podría hacer esto, me decía a mí misma. Podría sobrevivir. Podría aguantar lo suficiente como para escapar. No debía perder la esperanza. Alguien vendría a por mí.

De repente, la camioneta se detuvo y un hombre vestido con un esmoquin preguntó a Edward por su invitación. Tuve la tentación de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero algo me dijo que el hombre sabía exactamente para qué me traían aquí y lo último que necesitaba era demostrar a Edward que había tenido razón acerca de mí. Intentaría escapar a la primera oportunidad. Era cierto, pero él no necesitaba tener esa clase de certeza.

—No tengo una invitación, pero fui invitado: Edward.

Su nombre, eso es todo lo que dijo. El hombre nos instó a continuar con la mano y un poco más adelante en el camino Edward detuvo el vehículo, caminó hasta mi puerta y agarrándome del brazo, tiró de mí lentamente por el sendero mientras que otra persona se llevaba la camioneta.

—¡Puedo caminar! —Con un movimiento de hombros me sacudí de encima el agarre de Edward, ignorando el dolor en mi hombro. Estaba llorando, completamente incapaz de detenerme. No podía creer lo que sucedía.

_"Vas a morir ahí. ¡Deja de caminar hacia tu puto destino!"_

Dejé de caminar.

—Edward. Por favor, no me hagas entrar ahí. Por favor. ¡Por favor! —Me volví para correr, pero los brazos de Edward me rodearon antes de lograr hacer mi primer paso. Luché y el dolor irradio por cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo en mi hombro.

La mano de Edward me tapó la boca mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra mi espalda y me mantuvo inmóvil.

—Gatita, ¡no te atrevas! —Medio susurró, medio gruñó a mi oído—. Te advertí que no utilizaras mi nombre. Te advertí que no huyeras de mí. Vas a entrar en el interior de una manera o de otra y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Acéptalo. Respira y acéptalo.

Gemí y lloré detrás de su mano, pero tenía que admitir que ser sostenida por él fue poco a poco haciendo que me centrara. Mi pánico era palpable, literalmente zumbando y latiendo en mis venas, pero los brazos de Edward eran fuertes. Edward era sólido. Mis músculos estaban tensos, el dolor se acercaba a ser casi insoportable. Me tranquilicé a mí misma para relajar mi cuerpo un poco y me di cuenta que los dedos de Edward también se relajaron.

Lentamente retiró su mano de mi boca. Me faltaba el aliento y sollocé.

—Shhh. —Me acarició mi pelo mientras seguía sosteniéndome—. Sé que esto es aterrador. Sé que estás asustada. Estoy tratando de hacer esto lo mejor que puedo, pero no puedes desobedecerme. Si alguien cree que yo no soy tu _Amo_... será malo, Gatita. ¿Lo entiendes?

Agarré el brazo de Edward, y lo envolví alrededor de mi cintura. _"No me dejes"_, le grite en silencio. _"No me dejes"_. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y dejé que la caricia de Edward me tranquilizara y consolara, no iba a dejar que nadie me hiciera daño. Mientras yo obedeciera a Edward, era suya y nadie podía hacerme daño. Nadie, excepto Edward.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio, pero Edward me dejó tomarle la mano. Sabía que con el tiempo me castigaría por mi arrebato, pero eso sería después. Por el momento, su ira se había atenuado y su mano era cálida y fuerte contra la mía. Edward terminó de reconfortarme en el momento de llegar a la gran puerta de madera de la enorme finca. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo y traté de respirar. Mi seguridad estaba garantizada, siempre que fuera obediente. Podría ser una mentira, pero la duda era algo que mi frágil mente no podía permitirse.

Edward tocó el timbre y después de unos segundos, se produjo un ruido metálico y la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes, señor...

Desconecté mientras Edward y el hombre que abrió la puerta hablaban. En lugar de la conversación, oí un chillido agudo. Me sentía mareada también, pero en algún lugar de mi cabeza, sabía que era sólo mi pánico y la adrenalina lo que hacían esto. Forcé el aire a entrar y salir de mis pulmones a un ritmo constante, obligándome a no hiperventilar.

La mano de Edward en la parte baja de mi espalda me obligó a avanzar y de alguna manera lo hice: di ese primer paso hacia mi propia aniquilación. Luego tomé otro y otro, mis ojos miraban mis pies mientras seguía llevándome.

Una música sonaba de fondo mientras caminábamos y pronto no pude dejar de notar que el lugar parecía como un hotel de lujo. Los suelos eran de mármol, y el uso de ricas alfombras de color vino, también era frecuente. Me quedé cerca de Edward, sobre todo porque él no me desanimo. De repente, escuché un golpe fuerte, seguido de un gemido de angustia de una mujer desde la izquierda. Mis ojos siguieron el sonido más allá del hombre delante de nosotros y aterrizó en la escena en la habitación contigua.

Una multitud de hombres bien vestidos, e incluso algunas mujeres, se reunían libremente para ver como otro hombre con esmoquin blanco sostenía a una mujer desnuda sobre su regazo. Su cabello rubio caía por un lado, su rostro lleno de dolor era claramente visible. Su cuerpo parecía elegante, incluso en la posición degradante. La brillante impresión de una mano roja destacaba prominentemente contra su piel blanca y pálida. El hombre le acarició la espalda y ella se ondulaba, levantando el trasero más alto en el aire como pidiendo al hombre que la golpeara de nuevo. Aparté la vista cuando lo hizo, y la mujer gimió de nuevo, pero no gritó.

_"¿Es este el tipo de cosas que Edward esperaba de mí?"_ Sabía la respuesta. También sabía que iba a fracasar en la tarea miserablemente. No importaba cuántas veces Edward me hubiera golpeado, siempre gritaba y suplicaba que se detuviera, incluso cuando me rendía a los orgasmos que me daba.

—Hay alguien que quiere verte. Te llevare junto a él ahora —dijo nuestro acompañante.

Los dedos de Edward se crisparon contra mi espalda y sentí el correspondiente ataque de puro pánico.

—¿Es el dueño de la casa? He estado ansioso de reunirme con él.

El acompañante siguió caminando mientras respondió:

—No, señor. El dueño de la casa es Caius Volturi. Hemos pasado junto a él en el estudio con su _esclava_, Jane. El señor a menudo tiene invitados, disfruta de la atención.

Otra _esclava_. Otra mujer que estaba siendo retenida contra su voluntad en esta misma casa. Me ponía enferma. Esa pobre mujer, estaba siendo humillada frente a todos esos extraños, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos le ayudará.

Edward se detuvo y salté cuando su mano me empujó hacia adelante. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sus ojos verdes eran fríos y escondían algo muy oscuro. No quería saber lo que pensaba. Me obligué a seguir adelante.

La música y el sonido de los otros huéspedes se alejaban lentamente con cada giro y vuelta que hicimos en el laberinto. Por desgracia, fueron ahogados por el sonido de los gritos de una mujer. No podía evitar llorar entonces. Encontré el brazo de Edward y lo agarré con ambos brazos, envolviendo mi cuerpo a su alrededor. Miré hacia arriba para ver al acompañante deslizar dos puertas abriéndolas, los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. El hombre y Edward intercambiaron un gesto breve y luego el hombre se marchó. Edward me arrastró dentro mientras caminaba.

Edward se detuvo a pocos pasos y pude sentir la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó. Algo le había sorprendido. La mujer seguía gritando.

Levanté la vista y lo que había frente a mis ojos finalmente me obligó a desmayarme. Jessica, la chica que había estado presente en mi intento de violación, la que había mirado mientras los hombres me sujetaban y trataban de ir hacia mí desde ambos extremos. ¡La que se había mantenido al margen mientras yo recibía puñetazos, bofetadas, y patadas! Ella era la que hacía todo el griterío. Estaba desnuda y atada boca abajo en una especie de caballo de madera, mientras que un hombre de aspecto árabe arremetía contra ella una y otra vez.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento, me di cuenta que ya Jessica no estaba gritando más. Estaba tendida en un sofá de cuero color vino y el rostro enojado de Edward estaba mirándome. No dijo nada mientras levantaba un vaso de agua a mis labios. Ni siquiera pensé en hablar. Había visto lo que podría suceder si Edward se iba de mi lado y estaba decidida a ganarme su cariño.

De repente, la voz de un hombre rompió el silencio. Hablaba un idioma que no entendía. Era el mismo discurso rápido, y entrecortado que reconocí como similar al de James. El intercambio entre él y Edward se calentó. El otro hombre se rió de Edward. No me atreví a mirar en dirección de la voz.

Edward frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se centraron por encima y detrás de mí.

—Está asustada. No veo como aterrorizarla más pueda resultar útil a los fines de nadie.

El hombre soltó una carcajada espeluznante.

—¿Inglés, _Khóya_? ¿Quieres que entienda nuestra conversación? —Sus palabras fueron acentuadas con una voz espesa, pero comprensible—. Debe tener miedo. Después de la persecución a la que te indujo y los problemas que ha causado, es evidente que no estaba aterrorizada al principio. James mencionó que has sido suave con ella —dijo el hombre.

Me di cuenta de que el hombre tenía que ser alguien con mucho poder. No me podía imaginar cómo Edward dejaría que nadie hablara con él de esa manera.

La voz de Edward se elevó y recitó un montón de palabras en otro idioma que no entendía; _"árabe"_, pensé. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que le estaba diciendo al otro todo lo que pensaba. Me hundí en el sofá y traté de hacerme invisible mientras que los dos iban y venían.

Por último, Edward dijo:

—¡Basta! Gatita, abajo en el suelo en tu posición de reposo.

Aunque aterrorizada, no me lo pensé dos veces acerca de obedecer y fácilmente me encontré en el suelo a los pies de Edward con las piernas abiertas las manos en los muslos, y la cabeza gacha, justo como pidió.

—Quiero mirarla. Ven aquí... —se rió de nuevo—. Gatita.

Gemí y temblé, pero no pude moverme. Me incliné hacia la pierna de Edward, encogida y suplicando tanto como pude sin hablar, rompiendo mi posición. Él había prometido protegerme. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, ahora.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, y casi podía sentir la ira que Edward irradiando de él, pero no sabía a quién se dirigía el enojo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo averiguara. La mano de Edward empujó mi cabeza y se puso a mi lado.

—Mírame —dijo Edward.

Se puso de pie al lado del hombre de aspecto árabe. El hombre se había puesto su ropa de nuevo y estaba un poco sorprendida de verlo en un traje oscuro, finamente cortado. Su camisa estaba desabrochada una parte, dejando al descubierto parte de su piel profundamente blanca y ligeramente sudorosa. Era unos centímetros más bajo que Edward, pero todavía alto para mi nivel. Era mayor que Edward también, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Sus ojos estaban muertos y oscuros. Parecían estar bordeados en kohl pero me di cuenta que no era así. Era un atributo asociado con hombres de Oriente Medio, tener largas y gruesas pestañas oscuras. Sin embargo, no me sentía atraída por él en lo más mínimo. Era un monstruo.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward y yo sabía exactamente lo que quería. Tomó un poco de esfuerzo por mi parte, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para arrastrarme hacia él sin necesidad de utilizar mi hombro lesionado. En el proceso vi que Jessica estaba inconsciente en la esquina, todavía atada, pero con una mordaza en la boca. Me estremecí. Yo obviamente, no daría ni mierda sobre Jessica, pero nadie se merecía esto.

Más palabras se intercambiaron en árabe antes de que el extraño hombre al frente mío se dirigiera a mí:

—**_Leet sawm k'leet sue_** —dijo.

Miré hacia Edward, quien repitió la orden con cierta exasperación. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, me tumbé de nuevo, abrí mis piernas hacia ellos dos, aliviada por llevar ropa. Eso fue, hasta que el hombre se agachó y levanto mi falda por encima de mis rodillas. Perdiendo toda mi compostura, me bajé la falda hacia abajo y luché por alejarme.

—¡Quédate dónde estás! —gritó Edward y no pude hacer nada más que aceptar la orden. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me empujó al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, estuve en la posición adecuada con mis partes más íntimas mostrándose para este extraño. La traición quemó con vehemencia en mi pecho, pero una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que fuera inteligente y evitara la confrontación. Nadie me había hecho daño, aún no, y hasta entonces, Edward todavía mantenía su promesa.

—Esta apenas sometida. ¡He tenido a perros más obedientes!

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron en mi dirección. Se sintió avergonzado delante de este hombre por mi culpa. Lo sabía ahora. Sabía quién debía ser el hombre. Carlisle, mi mente se abrió. Este era el hombre al que Edward se debía y era la razón por la que Edward planeaba venderme.

—¡**_Lye zhaash chee_**! —ordenó Edward y una vez más hice lo que me pidió. Me di la vuelta y levanté el culo en el aire, sollozando en la alfombra mientras luchaba por degradarme lo más rápido posible.

Edward y Carlisle hablaron más en árabe mientras ignoraban mi llanto y me examinaban. La mano de Edward viajó por mi cuerpo, dejando al descubierto partes de mí en el camino. Una de sus manos jugaba a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, tratando de calmarme mientras la otra se perdía hacia la parte posterior de mis muslos y palmeó cada una de las mejillas de mi culo. Era casi como si Edward estuviera tratando de convencer a Carlisle de algo. Tenía la esperanza de que se pusiera por fin a mi favor, pero tenía mis dudas.

Por último, Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Bien, _Khóya_. Tal vez cuando ella sane y esté adecuadamente entrenada, la vea como tú. Por el momento, no estoy muy impresionado.

Edward me instó a volver a mi posición de reposo y puse mi ropa en su lugar con movimientos tan espasmódicos y entrecortados que me dieron ganas de temblar. A pesar de mi alivio, sabía que iba a pagar por la vergüenza de Edward de una manera u otra, y pronto.

Un gemido en la esquina atrajo nuestra atención colectiva de nuevo a Jessica.

Carlisle rió.

—Ahora ésta, _Khóya_. Ésta es una _puta_. Ha sido tomada por casi todo el mundo, pero continúa viniéndose por muy brutal que sea tomada, o cuántas veces. Sería una pena matarla, pero, por supuesto, la elección es tuya. Nunca te privaría de tu bendita venganza. —Se acercó a Jessica y cortó sus ligaduras.

Ella gritó cuando él la levantó y me encogí cuando vi la sangre y el semen corriendo por sus dos piernas cuando él la obligó a caminar hacia nosotros, mientras la conducía por el cabello. Era mi culpa que ella estuviera aquí.

Irónicamente, me alegré de que ella hubiera sido tan cruel conmigo y hubiera participado en mi tortura. De lo contrario, estaría fuera de mí por lo que le habían hecho. Era difícil de digerir como estaba. No me podía imaginar si esta hubiera sido su penitencia por tratar de ayudarme.

Jessica se vino abajo cuando Carlisle la arrojó delante de mí. Lloraba y gemía, pero lo que más me aterraba era la forma en que sus manos se extendieron hacia mí.

—Ayúdame —sollozaba—, por favor, ayúdame.

Estuve congelada durante unos segundos, pero luego agarré sus manos y doblé sus dedos hasta que me soltó. No quería ser parte de esto. Me deslicé hacia atrás y me atreví a mirar a Edward.

—Es tu decisión, Gatita. No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes. No sé cuál es el papel que jugó, pero si quieres que sea castigada, si quieres verla muerta, di las palabras y me encargaré de eso —dijo Edward. Estaba muy serio. Podía verlo en sus ojos y sabía lo que quería decir. Él quería que yo ordenara su _muerte_.

Sollozos brotaron de Jessica y sorprendentemente... de mí.

—¡No puedo! —Me lamenté más que Jessica—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! Ella es horrible. Los ayudó. Ella me sujetó —sollocé—. Pero no puedo matarla. ¡No soy una jodida _asesina_!

La cara de Edward fue severa mientras yo gritaba la palabra _asesina_. Se lanzó hacia adelante y me estremecí, pero Jessica era su objetivo. Le levantó la cabeza bruscamente, estirándola en mi dirección. Con los ojos fijos en mí, susurró al oído de Jessica.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella—. Cualquier cosa... simplemente no me mates —sollozó.

Edward soltó la cabeza de Jessica como si acabara de tocar un pedazo de mierda con la mano desnuda.

—¿Has oído eso? —Señaló con el dedo hacia mí—. Dijo que te mataría a ti si la dejamos vivir en tu lugar. ¿Es esta la clase de persona que quieres que perdone?

Mi cabeza literalmente vibraba con la fuerza en su voz.

—¡No! —sollocé—. No puedo, Edward. No lo haré. Por favor, no hagas esto. No por mí.

—¿Edward? —dijo Carlisle suavemente, su rostro se retorció y le siguió otro torrente de árabe entrecortado.

Horrorizada, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—_Amo_, no era mi intención —rogué—. Sé que eres mi _Amo_. Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. —Repetía las palabras a medida que me balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Sin previo aviso, Edward me levantó poniéndome de pie, completamente indiferente del dolor que me causaba. Más árabe se habló y luego me condujo fuera de la habitación, lejos de Jessica y sus gritos beligerantes.

.

* * *

.

**_Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo del día, espero sea de su agrado :3 gracias por leer._**

_._

**_By: Amy - Estrellita._**


End file.
